


Junior - Part 1

by hpets



Series: Junior-verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 82,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock finally bonded and are living happily gallivanting around space with the crew of the enterprise, no worries bar hostile planets and Klingons. They weren't counting on an extra edition to the family quiet so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone. I have decided to start writing again. This story is very different from the other storied I have written. It is a Slash story and is about male pregnancy. I haven’t written a Star Trek fanfic before and I would love it if you could give me some critical feed back to make sure I’m not getting the characters wrong. Updates won’t be very regular but I’ll do my best. The more reviews, the more I’ll be motivated to write. All the chapters I write for this story will be in one-shot format of the significant points in Jim’s pregnancy. So they won’t link completely with the chapter before and there won’t be any cliffhangers. I will make sure to put a time line at the beginning of each chapter so you know where Jim is at in his pregnancy. All the descriptions of the main area’s are from watching the 2009 movie countless times, so I hope they are up to standard. I also am very bad at spelling and I don’t have a beta so you’re just have to bear with me when it comes to all my sentences making sense. Hope you enjoy. :D

The Beginning

The room was in twilight, the only light entered from the open doorway leading to a well-lit bedroom just illuminating the sink and toilet, leaving the shower cubical in shade. 

Jim looked in the mirror. He had large purple bags under his eyes, standing out on his pale face. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all directions, from Spock running his fingers through it to sooth Jim’s pain. Spock stood behind him and switched the light on brightening the room, his human like eyes full of concern in his otherwise stoic face. Jim flinched at the sudden light.

“Jim, you need to report to sick bay. You are unwell.”

“No, Spock.” Jim sighed, turning to face his Bond mate, “I’m fine, I just need to get more sleep. You have been keeping me up awfully late with lots of strenuous activity” He smirked, teasing, trying to lighten the mood. 

Spock’s eyebrows twitched downward along with a small down turn of his lips, resembling a frown. 

“That is not the reason you have just finished vomiting last evenings sustenance into the lavatory 2.2 minutes ago.” 

The smirk melted from Jim’s face. He eyes shifted from under Spock’s concerned gaze focusing briefly on his hand gripping the pearl white bathroom cabinet top and stopped on Spock’s chest already clad in his striking science blues, ready for a day on the bridge, mapping star charts. Jim was still in his sleep pants. 

“I’ll be fine Spock, I just ate something funny is all. I mean I have been trying a larger range of foods lately. The Andorian Fritter things could have caused this. I did say they didn’t really agree with me.” Jim said, his reasoning was almost a plea.

“I too ate the Andorian Faditter Debolian, and I have felt no ill effects.” Spock returned.

“So, you have a different digestive system to us human’s, and you know you’re more tolerant to alien foods when they don’t have meat in them.” Jim counted lifting his head to meet Spock’s steady gaze. “I’m fine Spock, after coffee and a bite to eat of some normal food I’ll be right as rain.” He smiled and stepped away from the Bathroom cabinet, a step closer to Spock. “Seriously, I’ll just have a shower and get dressed, that will make me feel 100% better then we’ll head over to the mess hall together.”

“Jim, I protest, you have not been well for 3.6 days, after we…” Spock trailed off and paused. His eyes trailed over Jim’s bare torso, resting on a slowly healing bruise just under his collarbone. Spock reached his hand up and gently stroked the mark with his thumb. 

Jim’s face softened as he took Spock’s hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing in lightly. Spock’s gaze shifted flowing his hand’s movement and met Jim’s eyes. “Spock you do know that was my fault and we checked in with Bone’s straight after, he said I was fine. “

“This could still be a delayed reaction to the pollen you ingested.” Spock continued. 

“Bone’s said it was completely out of my system 2 days ago. He said it would take awhile to get back all my strength, and he also didn’t mention anything about throwing up being a symptom.” Jim reasoned back.

“He, however, also told you to report to sick bay if there is any unexplained illnesses.” Spock replied calmly watching Jim’s face closely. 

Jim dropped Spock’s hand and brushed past him as he entered their bedroom through the sliding door. Spock turned to follow his progress as he rummaged through the draws pulling out a clean golden uniform shirt and black slacks, along with a fresh pair of briefs and socks. Jim turned back towards Spock and stopped just outside the open bathroom door holding his bundle of clothes in front of him, his command gold strategically placed on top. 

“I just ate something wrong, that is an explanation, there is no need for me to go to sick bay, if I have any unexplained symptoms then I will go and see Bones straight away. But right now I need to take a shower and get ready for the day. Shift starts in 20 minutes.” Jim said determination written all over his face.   
Spock shifted his position slightly in discomfort.

“Jim, you are the Captain, it is essential that you…”  
“That’s right Spock” Jim Interrupted him, almost growling, “I’m the captain, “ he said placing his free hand on his golden uniform shirt, “ and the Captain needs to be on the bridge.” His tone allowed no argument. 

“Very well, but…” Spock clenched his hands behind his back, 

“But, if I don’t feel better by the end of the day I’ll report to sick bay, ok, does that make you feel better.” Jim finished Spock’s request in a huff.

“That is acceptable” Spock consented and stepped out of the bathroom to allow Jim to step through. He closed the door with a grumble and an eye roll, obviously having no intension to visit sickbay any time soon. 

Spock sighed and closed his eyes to step further away from the door, trying not to think about the small instances of pain and discomfort he could feel through the bond that Jim could not fully block out, or the way Jim’s hands shook slightly as he held his treasured gold shirt. Spock regained his composure. No one but Jim could cause him to react in such emotional ways. He busied himself with collecting his pad and opening a new page making a decision. He would monitor his T’hy’la through out the day and use the data to convince him to report to sickbay at the end of Alpha Shift. With this thought Spock started to note down all the symptoms Jim had already shown. 

JUNIOR

The circular main bridge was awash with light. The entire room was taken up by computer consoles, and viewing screens. Flickering lights constantly drew the unoccupied eye from one side of the bridge to the other. Workstations wrapped around the circumference of the room, leaving only the front of the room free for the main viewing screen that reflected the constant starry night the ship flew silently through. An inner ring of two smaller workstations stepped down from the main workstations and was from them separated by tall transparent touch screens ready for easy use. Straight in front of the main viewing screen were the main helm and navigation controls that stepped up from the smaller workstations to be level with the outer ring on workstations. And sitting in the centre on an elevated platform in full view of the whole room was the high backed Captains Chair.

“Captain on the Bridge” Spock announced as he and Jim stepped out of the turbo lift 4.3 minutes later for their shift startling the Alpha shift Bridge crew into standing and saluting their superior officer.

Jim grinned, “You know you really don’t need to keep doing that,” he said to Spock as he waved at his crew to relax. Lieutenant Commander Uhura looked at Jim’s pale face in concern and shared a look with Spock, her hand hovering over the connection to sick bay. Spock shook his head subtly and moved to the right of the turbo lift to his station. Jim moved around the balustrade that stopped any one from launching from the turbo lift into the main part of the bridge and made his way to the command chair. A young Lieutenant stood next it at full attention. 

“At ease Lieutenant Hansen,” Jim grinned, “You are relieved from Beta shift, apologies for being late.”

“No problem Captain, nothing to report on my part sir.” Lieutenant Hansen replied relaxing, “She’s all yours.” With that Hansen saluted and left the bridge via the turbo lift along with the beta shift science officer. 

Jim settled into his chair, “Good morning everyone, I hope you’re all well.” He said smiling addressing the whole crew and received murmurs of acknowledgement, then Jim leaned slightly forward in his chair with his elbows on the armrests, and his hands casually placed over his stomach, “Now, Reports, what have we been up to since yesterday and what’s on the agenda for today? You first Lieutenant Sulu” he said turning to Sulu, positioned at the helm, expectantly. 

Sulu already facing the Captain began his report. “We are still on course to reach the Alpha Quadrant star base 6 in 4 weeks at warp factor 2. “

Ensign Chekov took over excitedly “We are 4 days out from planet Gamma Trianguli VI, but we’re still within the Delta Trianguli star System and we should be passing Alpha Trianguli, as it reaches its peak orbit in 2 days sir, before passing out of the system. “ 

“Excellent Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov,” Jim said smiling and nodding at the youngest crewmember. ”Uhura, got anything for me?” Jim turned in his chair to face Uhura for her report. 

“No urgent communications, Captain. All the reports from on planet have been compiled and are ready to be sent to the Admirals when we reach star base 6.” Uhura said, delivering her report in a formal manner. 

“Very good Lieutenant Uhura, looks like I won’t be needed today after all.” Jim joked turning to Spock, “How’s the star mapping going Mr. Spock, anything to report?” 

“No Captain, everything is going accordingly. So far all the data that has been compiled is consistent with previous data assembled by the USS Fesarius, under the command of Commander Balok, 5.78 years ago.” Spock replied in his usual even tone. 

“Good, good.” Jim said nodding his head and turned to his left to face a young woman, whose blond hair was sculptured into a perfect gravity-defying beehive, “Ok last but not least, Yeoman Radd, what have you got for me?” 

Janice stepped up to the Captain’s chair and held out a pad and stylus for him to take.   
“Just the usual Captain, department reports for you to read and sign, and two requisition orders, one for Mr Scott’s Bifinic drive and one for a new supply of coffee beans to be collected from star base 6 when we arrive.” She smiled as she leaned over his shoulder and scrolled through the various reports. 

“Coffee, what would we do with out it,” Jim joked, “I’ll have to go through some of these reports at lunch time, with Mr. Spock, but it shall be done by the end of the day.” Jim smiled at her, holding the Pad and Stylus in one hand, while the other stayed resting on his stomach. 

Janice smiled back at the Captain, giving him a playful look, “I’ll look forward to it.” She said then stepped back from the command chair and made her way to the turbo lift. 

“Well that’s everything then” Jim said holding the pad in his lap, “back to what ever it is you were doing before I came in.” he grinned around the room at large as everyone that hadn’t already done so turned back to their stations. 

Spock watched from the corner of his eye as Jim’s grin faded and a grimace replaced it. He could feel an echo of pain through their bond as he used the pad to hide his hand that was clutching at his stomach. Spock made to stand from his chair and help his bond mate, however before he could, the pain faded and Jim relaxed. He quickly picked up the pad and started reading through the reports. Spock turned and saw Uhura watching Jim with concern in her eyes. Spock caught her eye and she turned back to her station. Spock scanned the room and realized she wasn’t the only crewmember that noticed Jim’s lax in control. Spock sighed in his own Vulcan way and turned back to his station quickly adding his observations to his list. 

JUNIOR

Two hours in to Alpha shift the bridge was a very boring place to be. All the instruments were checked, communications were relayed to other departments and everyone was getting just that little bit hungry. The Star Charting was almost complete for this sector and was very boring. So as a distraction officers engaged in quiet conversations with the people next to them about what they were going to have for lunch, or their plans for shore leave when they reached the Star Base, or like Sulu and Chekov, were discussing the new and exotic plant species found on Planet Gamma Trianguli VI. The only two people not engaged in any sort of conversation were Spock, who was continuing to diligently compare the data collected by the Enterprise against that collected in previous missions by other Star Ships, and the Captain. Jim was slouched slightly in his chair reading through the endless reports that no one tells you about until you accept the position of Captain. Who thought the man who saved the world would be rewarded with paper work. 

He signed and sat up straighter, something was niggling at him. The pains in his stomach had settled down and he wasn’t feeling like he was going to be sick every time he moved or smelled something he didn’t like. He couldn’t concentrate on the words on the pad. Every time he read something he would forget it as soon as he moved on to the next line. The only thing he seemed to be focusing on was what the properties the funny looking blue plant from Gamma Trianguli VI had and how it might be able to cure cancer or male patterned baldness or something. Chekov’s Russian accent was hard to tune out, and Sulu’s enthusiastic descriptions of the plant were not helping. Jim clutched the pad harder gritting his teeth and tried to tune them out. 

Then he had a thought,   
“You know what” he said to him self, “I’m the Captain, I don’t have to put up with this, this is my ship, and my bridge, why the hell should I have to put up with annoying chatter. Then should be focusing on their instruments anyway, not blabbering on about some stupid plant.” 

With that Jim stood up and yelled.  
“You two stop talking about that stupid blue plant and get back to your jobs!”

Sulu stopped mid sentence and they both stared at the Captain as he glared done at them with his chest heaving and pad clutched in his hand. No one on the bridge moved, it was dead silence. The Captain had never yelled at anyone for talking on the Bridge.

“Well, what are you waiting for!” Jim growled, his hands flinging out wildly. 

“Sorry Captain.” Chekov mumbled and averted his eyes as he turned quietly back to his station. 

Sulu looked up incredulously at Jim, he had never minded them talking quietly, he even said once that he enjoyed it. 

Jim turned the full force of his glare at Sulu. 

Sulu quickly dropped his gaze, “Yes sir, sorry sir.” He forced out and quickly turned back to his station.

Jim Swung around and turned his glare on the rest of the startled bridge.   
“That goes for all of you, get back to your stations!” he growled, “This is not the canteen.” 

Everyone quickly turned back to his or her stations, except Spock. 

“Captain, perhaps..” Spock started trying to placate his angry mate.

“NO Spock, perhaps you should shut up and get back to your work right NOW!” Jim almost roared. Everyone on the bridge flinched at his furious tone. Even Spock visible deflated at his words and lowered his eyes. He could feel Jim’s irrational anger pulsing through their bond and could do nothing but send soothing emotions back in an attempt to sooth his rage. 

Jim felt his attempt. “Stop that right now Commander and get back to your bloody star charts!” 

“I apologize Captain.” Spock said submissively and turned back to his station. Everyone was on edge, waiting for something else horrible to happen. The Captain had never in the two years they had been on their five-year mission raised his voice to Spock in that way. The only times it has occurred was when the ships and her crew’s safety was on the line. 

Jim sat back down in his chair clenching his fist and looking around making sure no one was defying his orders. Once he was sure no one was even on the verge of making a sound Jim relaxed and continued to read his report. 

Five minutes later he shifted. “Uhura?” he said mildly, and the whole bridge frozen once again. “Could you comm Yeoman Rand and get her to bring me a cup of coffee please.” Jim continued, turning to face Uhura at her station. 

It took Nyota a few seconds the register that The Captain was not yelling at her.  
“Ye..Yes Captain, of course” She managed to stutter out as she turned to her communications panel. 

“Excellent, Thank you Lieutenant.” Jim replied and turned back to His reports. 

The Bridge let out a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed in to their chairs. Their Captain maybe crazy, but at least he was calm now. 

Spock watched his mate closely for a few minutes and then turned his calculating gaze around the bridge. He caught the eye of Uhura and nodded, then did the same for Sulu and Chekov as they too caught his gaze. They all relaxed a bit more, they knew Spock would handle their Captain’s violent mood swings. Spock turned back to his station and continued to write his observations down in his pad. He would get Jim to the sick bay after shift whether he liked it or not. 

JUNIOR

After the lunch hour the bridge was silent, everyone was engrossed in what work they could find, doing their best to keep distracted and not annoy their moody Captain. 

Spock was worried. Jim had eaten very little at lunch and had refused to go anywhere near Dr. McCoy. He made sure the doctor would not be having lunch at the same time as them. Jim even blocked their bond to stop emotional transference, so he did not know if he was in pain or not. His body and facial expressions gave nothing away. Spock turned back to his station after observing the captain and continued to work on his list of symptoms.

A sharp cry of pain shattered the silence of the bridge. Everyone swung around to the source of the noise. Spock gritted his teeth cutting off the sound abruptly as he gathered his mental shields. His breathing was heavy and Uhura stood up to try and help him. He had been caught by surprise. The flare of pain Jim experienced was immense. He quickly stood up, brushing past the concerned communications officer and made his way over to the command chair. The whole bridge turned again to the Captain as he left out a groan of pain and his pad dropped to the floor. He was hunched over in his chair clutching at his stomach. Sulu and Chekov quickly stood to aid their Captain as Spock reached his side. 

Jim reached out blindly towards Spock with his right hand. Spock took it immediately and supported Jim’s weight as he listed dangerously from his chair. 

“Sorry Spock, I should have listened” Jim ground out, his teeth gritted against the pain, his eye shut tight.   
“I’m here my T’hy’la.” Spock whispered in to Jim’s ear in comfort as he lost his fight with consciousness.

The Bridge crew watched in horror as their Captain collapsed into their First Officers arms. Sulu and Chekov stood helpless, their faces full of concern. 

“Uhura” Spock spoke calmly and evenly, “Inform Dr. McCoy that I will be bringing the Captain to Sick bay directly.” Spock said as he gathered The Captain into his arms carefully cradling him to his chest, one arm under his knees, the other around his shoulders. 

Uhura moved quickly to do as he said. 

“Also send him the contents on my pad, it is a list of the Captain’s Symptoms over the day.” Spock added moving towards the turbo lift. 

“Yes Mr. Spock” Uhura said not looking up from her task.

“Mr. Sulu you have the Comm.” Was the last thing Spock said as the lift doors shut with their usual squeak. The only sound left on the bridge was Uhura’s urgent communication to Sick Bay and McCoy’s violent cursing in reply. 

JUNIOR

Spock arrived at sickbay and with controlled haste stepped through the sliding doors into McCoy’s domain. The room was painted a deep blue, compared to the vibrant white of the ship’s corridors. There were a series of 4 bio-beds lined up along the curving wall on the right side of the sick bay, all with a bio-monitoring computer situated above them where multiple screens showed all the main statistic’s of the patients state. Along with the computer over the bed was a round florescent light mounted of an adjustable arm ready to be used. Grey-green curtains hung along rails that ran around the ceiling above each bio-bed to give the patients some privacy. All the curtains were left open, as the beds were empty. Between the two middle beds and at the back of the room were doorways leading to offices, storage facilities and other testing rooms. On the left of the large room were the main computer consoles and communications terminal along with various workstations ready for quick analysis of samples and data. Every free wall was dedicated to blue and burnt-orange built-in storage for easy access to numerous medical supplies. 

“Doctor.” Spock called to get McCoy’s attention. 

McCoy looked up from the computer console closest to the door. His face was a mask of rage.

“What the hell is wrong with you Spock?” he yelled startling the other doctors and nurses in the sickbay, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me any of this earlier? You were observing his symptoms but couldn’t even tell me about it. Good God, man do you want Jim to die.” McCoy verbally hurled accusations at Spock. 

Spock blinked and carefully adjusted his grip on Jim. 

McCoy deflated quickly, he wasn’t one to argue while his best friend, or any one else for that matter, could be dying. Especially when Spock doesn’t even respond, that was a very bad sign indeed.

“Bring him this way Spock,” McCoy said a bit more calmly, as he indicated for Spock to follow him through the right hand doors into a private exam room, similar to the main room only smaller and with one bio-bed. 

“On the bed.” He said pointing at the only bed in the smaller room. A blonde nurse stood beside the bed quickly finishing smoothing down the thin pale blue bed sheet. 

Spock lowered Jim on to the bed carefully cradling his head until he laid it comfortably on the pillow. The monitors above the bed instantly picked up on Jim’s vitals and displayed an elevated heartbeat, high body temperature and an irregular breathing rhythm. 

“I apologize Doctor, I should have brought him to you earlier, however he refused, as he is the Captain I could not...” Spock explained quietly not taking his eyes from Jim’s face still tense from the pain.

“Not your fault Spock, I know how stubborn this idiot can be, but you still should have at least told me some thing was up.” McCoy griped walking over to the bed with a medical tri-corder and scanner in hand. He ran the scanner over Jim’s prone body and frowned at the results. 

“Spock help me get his shirts off” McCoy asked Spock putting the tri-corder aside on a silver trolley situated beside the bed. Spock lifted Jim’s torso off the bed and McCoy carefully pulled his shirts one after the other over his head handing them to the Nurse. Then Spock gently lowered the unconscious man back on to the bed.

“Nurse Chapel,” McCoy said referring to the Blonde nurse as she finished folding and putting away the Captains shirts, “Get the blood kit.” 

Nurse Chapel quickly brought over a tray holding an array of basic blood drawing tools, and placed it next to the tri-corder. McCoy picked up a tourniquet and wrapped the white rubber band securely around Jim’s upper left arm. He laid his arm out with the inside of his elbow facing upwards and tapped at the vein bulging slightly from it. Nurse Chapel picked up the hypo-needle and attached a vial to the end of it before handing it to the Doctor. She got another three more ready.

“Its probably a good thing your unconscious for this hey Jim,” McCoy mutter as he quickly and efficiently drew four vials of blood from Jim’s arm. 

He handed them off to Nurse Chapel, who labeled them and placed them in a vial holder.

“Take those to the lab and have them tested for hormone levels, white cell count, iron and copper levels and anything else they can find that’s unusual. Make it their top priority” McCoy ordered her. 

“Yes Doctor,” she said, shooting Spock a concerned gaze before gathering the vials and leaving the room in the direction of the medical labs. 

McCoy turned back to Jim and Spock, who had not moved from his position by the bed, one of his hands resting on the mattress just touching Jim’s. 

“Have you drawn any conclusions as to what is wrong with the Captain, Doctor?” Spock asked, a hint of concern almost present in his voice. 

“I haven’t got a clue Spock,” McCoy answered, “but I can treat some of his symptoms now that we have taken some of his blood.” He said drawing the trolley with him over to the storage draws in the walls of the room and pulled out various coloured vials and hypo-sprays. He removed the blood kit and lined the implements on the tray of the trolley next to his tri-corder. 

“His hormones are going haywire, which would explain the mood swings and hot flushes. The pain in his abdomen is from his muscles constantly cramping. Its almost like his organs have rearranged themselves.” McCoy explained bringing the trolley back over to the bed, “He isn’t in immediate danger, so we don’t have to worry about him dying on us just yet. But if we don’t find out what’s wrong with him soon, I don’t know what could happen.” McCoy continued gravely, “Dammit Jim.” He muttered under his breath reaching for a hypo. 

“Could his hormone levels have anything to do with the aphrodisiac properties of the pollen he ingested on Gamma Trianguli VI?” Spock queried as McCoy started injecting Jim with the various hypos. 

“It is possible, but I made sure it was all out of his system, after you brought him in 2 days ago. “ McCoy said as he picked up his tri-corder and scanned Jim once again. “There’s something there that just doesn’t add up, it could have something to do with…” McCoy trailed off staring at the information presented on the screen of the tri-corder. 

“To do with what?” Spock asked, prompting McCoy to continue. 

McCoy didn’t reply he was looking up at the bio-screens above the bed.

Spock opened his mouth to ask again but McCoy spoke breathing a sigh of relief,   
“ The hypos have worked, he’s vitals are stabilizing for the moment.” 

Spock looked from McCoy to the screens and noted that Jim’s heartbeat, temperature and breathing were all lowering to normal levels. 

Spock looked back down at his mate resting more comfortably on the bed, his face relaxed.

“Spock, stay here with Jim. I’ll be back in a few minutes I’m gonna go check to see how his blood tests are going. He should be waking up soon now that I have stabilized his hormones and given him a muscle relaxant. He might be a bit groggy from the pain meds, but I didn’t give him any sedatives. He should be awake for the results.” McCoy said moving towards the door taking the tray of empty hypos with him. 

“Very well Doctor, I will inform you if there are any other changes.” Spock said taking hold of Jim’s hand. 

McCoy hid a smile a Spock’s small affectionate gesture towards Jim and moved out of the room the door sliding closed with a squeak behind him. 

Spock entwined his left hand with Jim’s and leaded over the bed caressing Jim’s face with the other hand sending as much love and affection through their bond as possible. 

Spock’s right hand trailed down Jim’s neck and stopped to rest on his chest just to the left of centre. Under his sensitive hand Spock could feel Jim’s heart beating rhythmically, steady and strong, unlike the erratic beating he could feel as he carried Jim through the ship to the sick bay. 

Spock then quickly let go of Jim’s hand and left the side of the bed to retrieve a chair from the other side of the room and carry it over closer to the bed. Spock sat retaking Jim’s still unresponsive hand in his and absentmindedly caressed it.

He sat in silence continuously running Jim’s symptoms through his mind trying to draw any conclusion as to what was wrong with him. Doctor McCoy had only treated his symptoms and he knew Jim’s strong steady heartbeat would not last if the cause of his illness could not be found. He had all confidence in McCoy’s medical skills, even if he would never reveal that fact to the Doctor himself. However, he could not understand why the Doctor had asked for copper level tests to be run on Jim, he had not shown any symptom’s related to copper deficiency nor an excessive level of the mineral. But then he reasoned perhaps there had not been enough time in the course of the illness for animatic symptoms or others to make them selves present. And any animatic symptoms could be linked to iron deficiency, rather then unstable copper levels. That would explain why McCoy was getting the levels of both in Jim’s blood tested. 

Before he could continue with his train of thought Jim’s hand tightened around his. Jim groaned and arched slightly off the bed, shifting his position slightly. He pulled Spock’s hand further up towards his chest and Spock stood up to follow his hand. 

“Jim” Spock said catching Jim’s disorientated mind. 

“Spock?” he questioned as his blue eye’s blinked open. He used his free hand to rub at them, bringing his gaze into better focus on Spock’s relieved face. Spock smiled down at him and leaned over so their faces where inline. 

“T’hy’la” Spock whispered, kissing Jim gently on the forehead, “Do not scare me like this again.” He then leaned back and his expression returned to its usual Vulcan control. 

“I’ll do my best not to, Adun, “Jim said grimacing as he sat up. Spock used their clasped hands and his free hand around Jim’s back to help him into a sitting position. Jim breathed deeply trying to gain his bearings through a drug-induced haze. 

Jim turned to Spock and brought his free hand to cup Spock’s face while the thumb of his other hand slowly drew circles over Spock’s knuckles. 

“I’m sorry Spock, I should have listened.” Jim said staring into Spock’s eyes.

“All is well for the moment Jim, I forgive you.” Spock said in a calm soothing tone and allowed Jim to pull him forward into a chase kiss. 

“However in future” Spock continued pulling back, “Please listen when I ask you to report to sickbay, I cannot allow a repeat of this occurrence to happen again.”

“Don’t worry Spock I have learnt my lesson,” Jim smiled, “I don’t think I want to make a repeat performance of collapsing on the bridge, do you.” 

“No Captain I do not.” Spock replied firmly. 

Jim sighed and pulled back the hand resting on Spock’s warm cheek. 

“So what’s wrong with me Mr. Spock and where is Bones, shouldn’t he be hovering over me like an over bearing mother hen?” Jim asked switching to captain mode and taking in the private room he currently resided in. 

Spock stood up straighter and placed his free hand in the small of his back. Neither the Captain nor the First Officer felt the need to unclasp their other hand.

“Doctor McCoy is currently checking on your test results. He has not yet determined what is the cause of your illness, however the test results should shed some light on the matter. For the moment Doctor McCoy has treated the most severe of your symptoms. These include your erratic hormone levels and abdominal muscle cramps.” Spock reported in a precise crisp tone. 

“That would explain why my head feels a bit fuzzy.” Jim replied rubbing at his temple closing his eyes briefly. He turned his head to look up at Spock, “How long until the Bones gets the results?”

“Doctor McCoy has been gone approximately 7.4 minutes. Your tests have been given top priority therefore if my calculations are correct then he should return with the results in approximately 23.7 minutes.” Spock responded without delay. 

“Well I guess we better occupy ourselves while we wait.” Jim said with a grin pulling Spock closer to the bed and reached up to him this his free hand. Spock took it and lowered it to Jim’s lap retreating half a step back from the bed.

“I do not think that behavior is appropriate, in this circumstance, nor in your condition.” Spock reprimanded, “Especially since the drugs keeping you stable could wear off at any time.” 

Jim deflated, “True, …” he paused and grinned, “It was worth a try.” Spock’s eyebrows raised in amusement.

“May I suggest instead Captain that we engage in conversation while we wait.” Spock suggested in an amused tone.

”I guess I will have to defer to your judgment for now Mr. Spock.” Jim replied smiling.

“That is the most logical thing you have said all day Captain” Spock jested and Jim laughed. 

Spock arranged his seat slightly closer to the bed and sat making himself more comfortable. Jim leaned closer to his bond mate and they talked their hands never letting go of each other’s. 

JUNIOR

 

23.8 minutes later McCoy strode back into the room holding a pad, his face was unreadable, but his eyes showed a mischievous glint. 

Jim and Spock looked up at him as he made his way further into the room and stopped at the end of the bed. Jim sat up straighter to face McCoy properly.

“So what’s wrong with me Bones,” Jim asked, “Can’t be too bad otherwise you’d be ranting at me by now.” He grinned.

“Only you Jim,” McCoy smiled shaking his head.

“Only me what Bones?” Jim questioned confused. Spock stayed patiently silent waiting for McCoy’s report. 

“Only you Jim can make the impossible, possible.” McCoy continued. “It seems the pollen you ingested wasn’t only an aphrodisiac, it also had potent fertility properties.”

Jim looked confused, “and what has that got to do with me?” he asked then his eyes widened, “shit you mean it…”

“Yeah Jim, it has ‘healed’ your uterus and attached it to your rectum. That’s why your muscles have been cramping and your organs have rearranged themselves. They are accommodating the change.” McCoy explained. ”Congratulation’s Jim you’re pregnant!” He finished with a Cheshire cats grin. 

“What, but…” Spock cut Jim off.

“Please explain. Jim is a fully functioning Homo sapiens sapiens male, he does not have a female uterus, nor is he able to become pregnant.” Spock asked, his speech slightly more rapid then usually betraying his alarm at McCoy’s announcement. 

“Wait, “ MCoy said holding his hands up, one still holding his pad, and looked to Jim “You haven’t told him Jim, and you’ve been together what 2 years?” 

“Told me what Jim?” Spock queried turning to Jim his gaze dark. 

Jim looked between McCoy and Spock, “I didn’t think it was necessary, “ he defended and then looked at Spock’s probing gaze, “I developed a uterus when I was exposed at birth to large amounts of arcanic radiation on the shuttle craft when the Kelvin was destroyed. It is like an appendix, it’s there but it doesn’t actually do anything, so they decided there was no need to remove it. I’m completely male, I don’t have ovaries or any other female bits.”

“Well you do now Jim,” McCoy added, “Your hormones are going crazy trying to compensate now that you’re a fully functioning hermaphrodite.” 

Jim gapped at McCoy, Spock’s eyebrows lowered into a frown.

“Even if I have ovaries now or whatever, how is it even possible I’m pregnant. A Human and Vulcan can’t have children with out genetic medical help.” Jim reasoned trying to wrap his mind around what McCoy was saying. 

“Looks like the properties of the pollen also manipulate the genes so it is possible to conceive in any situation without medical help, which includes cross species.” McCoy clarified, still unable to wipe the grin off his face. “Your pregnant Jim, no doubt about it, it’s in its very early stage now but the multiple tests and my tri-corder do not lie.” 

“Great..” Jim muttered looking down clenching and unclenching his fist.

“I’ll have to give you estrogen supplements to help stabilize the egg, which should mellow out your irregular hormone fluxuations, but I can’t do anything about your mood swings. And you will also have to have copper supplements regularly as well, since the baby is part Vulcan and will be taking a lot of copper as it develops.” McCoy started to explain then paused, “unless you want to…” he trailed off studying Jim’s down turned face.

Jim’s head snapped up, “Yes, we want to keep it. There is no way we would want to get rid of it, would we Spock,” Jim exclaimed, alarmed by even the thought. He looked over at Spock clutching his hand tighter. 

Spock didn’t move, only stared at them. “Spock…?” Jim questioned more carefully studying Spock’s blank gaze. Spock blinked and stood up abruptly pulling his hand away from Jim’s. 

“You found it unnecessary for me to be informed of an anomaly that could have became significant in our future. Therefore it is not necessary for me to be included in this decision, as you have shown my opinion on this regard to be unnecessary.” Spock said in a perfect monotone with his hands clasped tightly behind his back, then turned to McCoy, “If you will excuse me doctor I will return to my place on the bridge.”

Spock unclasped his hand and strode stiffly from the room.

“Spock…”Jim whispered, his eyes wide and mouth gaping in shock, “what…” he reached for the door completely unsure what was happening. Confusing masses of emotions were bleeding through their bond and he could not interpret any of it. 

“Bones?” he looked at the equally shocked McCoy helplessly. 

McCoy took one look at Jim’s helpless expression and exploded.

“That goddamned green-blooded-hobgoblin!” he roared, startling Jim. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute, with your bloody stupid elf.” McCoy turned around and stormed out of the door after Spock.

Jim blinked completely confused at what had just happened. 

JUNIOR

Lieutenant Palmer was returning to her quarters after her shift at communications. She had just finished organizing the most recent reports on the star charts, sent to her by Lieutenant Uhura, ready to be transmitted to Star base Six’s data banks when they arrived. She was worried about the Captain. Almost everyone on board had heard by not of the Captain collapsing from excessive pain on the bridge. Thinking deeply she almost didn’t notice Mr. Spock as he strode past her in the narrow corridor. She quickly jumped to the side and stood to attention. She watched as he made his way to the end of the corridor and disappeared around the corner in the direction of the bridge. 

She breathed a sign of relief and relaxed and began walking once again towards her quarters. That is until she had almost reached the end of the corridor when she heard muffled curses and harsh footsteps from behind her. She turned quickly and jumped to the side as the Chief Medical Officer stomped past her, his face a stormy mask and muttering about stupid unemotional green elves. Lieutenant Palmer watched in fascination as McCoy reached the end of the corridor and also disappeared around the corner to the bridge.

Neither man had even acknowledged the fact she even existed. Lieutenant Palmer smiled and decided to change her course and headed for the mess hall instead. She wanted to be in the best place to hear the good news about the Captain’s recovery. She knew this was the case because everyone on the Enterprise knew the CMO and First Officer would not leave the Captain’s side unless he was going to be ok. 

JUNIOR

The bridge sat in shocked silence after Spock carried the Captain from the bridge. No one knew what to say. Over the course of the 5-year mission so far nothing like this had ever happened. Sure the Captain was injured regularly, but he had never, refused to ever, show any weakness on the bridge. The whole bridge crew was rattled to the core, and frightened for their Captains life and their First Officer’s sanity. Sulu had not moved from his position at the helm. He couldn’t take the Captain’s chair even though he was in command of the bridge while the senior officers were in sickbay. His hand was resting on Chekov’s arm, calming the young Russian’s trembling. Uhura was monitoring the inter ship frequency’s waiting for any message relayed from the sickbay and news about their Captain. She was worried just like everyone else. She may not always see eye to eye with her Captain, but she respected him and even begrudgingly loved him for being Jim. After 3 years in Space under the command of the man how could she feel any differently? She was also was scared for Spock. She couldn’t even fathom what losing his bond mate could do to him especially after losing Vulcan and his mother. But she knew it would be bad. 

Spock stepped from the turbo lift and the bridge took a surprised breath. Uhura and Sulu stood abruptly from their chairs.

“The Captain?” they managed to gasp. 

Spock didn’t even look at them. “The Captain is well.” He intoned stepping past Uhura to his station and sitting down stiffly. His back ramrod straight and his body completely still. The bridge stared at him shocked and unsure of what to do. Sulu stood by his console not sure if he should sit back down or offer the captain’s chair to his ranking officer. Uhura took a step towards Spock’s chair afraid something horrible had happened. 

“Return to your work.” Spock ordered in a flat monotone referring to no one and everyone. 

The bridge crew turned back to their station’s unsure what to do. Uhura and Sulu sat back down in their places turning to each other their faces wearing matching confused expressions. Before any quiet muttering could break out across the bridge McCoy stormed from the turbo lift his face a mask of rage, hands clenched into fists. The entire bridge crew cringed back from the man fearful of his wrath. McCoy’s gaze whipped around the bridge and landed on the back of Spock’s head. 

“You god damned son of a hobgoblin” McCoy bellowed thundering across the bridge towards Spock’s station, “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

He reached Spock’s chair and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face him. 

Spock’s face was blank, his hands rested stiffly on his knees. 

“There is nothing currently wrong with me Doctor, I am in optimum health.” Spock spoke in a monotone, eyes looking straight ahead. 

McCoy seethed towering over Spock, “ Like hell your ok. You’re in shock you stupid elf.” 

Spock blinked and looked straight at McCoy, “ That is illogical Doctor, I have nothing to be shocked about.”

“Illogical, Illogical, are you kidding me!” McCoy bellowed, “ You’re the one being illogical. Is your brain short-circuiting or something? Jim needs you and you run out on him, what the hell is your problem?” 

The bridge crew watched in stunned silence as the battle between McCoy’s rage and Spock’s stone façade continued to play out. 

“You are incorrect Doctor,” Spock replied, “I only removed my self from a situation that no longer necessitated my presence.” 

“You’re the one that knocked him up you green blooded pointy eared jack rabbit. Your half the problem so your presence is one half of the god damn solution.” 

“Solution Doctor?” Spock queried, “You have already found the solution. The Captain is stable and will remain that way under your care. I am unnecessary.”

“Snap out of it Spock.” McCoy yelled grabbing Spock’s shoulders, “Jim’s pregnant with your kid you are entirely necessary. For the next 18 bloody years you will be necessary!” 

“Pregnant?” Chekov involuntarily squeaked from his chair.

McCoy whipped his head around to face the navigator, “Be quiet.” He snapped and whipped his head back around to face Spock. 

“It is impossible for a male of your species...” McCoy interrupted Spock’s speal. 

“It’s Jim Kirk, of course it’s bloody possible.” McCoy growled shaking Spock’s shoulders, “He’s your bloody bond mate you know it better then anyone!” 

Spock broke from McCoy’s fierce gaze and looked down at his hands, his body relaxing slightly into its normal state of Vulcan control. Spock closed his eyes concentrating on his bond. He felt Jim’s distress and confusion and a little bit of excitement. He also felt his regret at not telling Spock about his extra organ. He looked deeper and found another spark of life connected to Jim’s life force, undeniable proof of the pregnancy. He sensed Jim reaching out to him and Spock reached back. He sat silently for a few more seconds then looked back up at McCoy his stony expression replaced with his normal calm face. 

“I apologies Doctor, you are correct. You may let go of me, I will return to sickbay with you at once.” Spock said in acceptance and McCoy stepped back from Spock’s chair releasing his shoulders. 

“About bloody time you snapped out of it.” McCoy said relieved he had managed to get through the Vulcan’s thick skull. 

Spock stood from his chair and faced the wide-eyed crewmembers.

“Repeat nothing you have heard in the last 4.6 minutes, Lieutenant Sulu you have the conn.” Spock ordered and he and McCoy walked off the bridge and disappeared in to the turbo lift. 

The bridge sat silent once again as everyone looked around in wide-eyed shock.

“Pregnant?” Chekov squeaked again turning to Sulu in shock. 

“Ah...” Sulu replied unable to form a sentence.

JUNIOR

McCoy marched back into sickbay closely followed by Spock at a more sedate pace. Jim was sitting on the bed his legs dangling over the sides smiling at them as they entered his little private room. 

“What took you so long?” he questioned with a grin. 

“Your stupid Hobgoblin wouldn’t listen to reason.” McCoy said stepping up to the end of the bed pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Spock who stood in the doorway. 

“I find your reason and my reason Doctor to be two entirely different concepts.” Spock spoke in retaliation, making Jim’s grin widen. Spock stepped swiftly around McCoy and stopped in front of Jim taking his hands. 

“I apologize Adun. My reaction was most illogical.” 

Jim’s smile softened as he looked up at Spock and gripped his hands tighter. 

“It’s ok Spock, your reaction was entirely logical. What guy wouldn’t freak when he finds out his male spouse not only managed to get pregnant, but also with a kid that shouldn’t be possible to conceive naturally.” Jim smiled.

Spock’s lips twitched, “Your argument is sound.” 

“If you want to continue this little make-out session, please do it else where, I do not need the trauma.” McCoy butted in staring pointedly at their clasped hands. 

Spock released Jim’s hands and stepped back from the bed.

“Ah Bone’s you don’t need to ruin all my fun.” Jim complained, shifting on the bed to face him. 

“I was lead to believe clasping hands was not an inappropriate Public Display of Affection, Doctor McCoy.” Spock said arranging his hands behind his back. 

“Not between human’s it isn’t, but don’t you think I don’t know what your doing. I’m wise to your little Vulcan ways.” McCoy scolded waving his finger at the couple. 

Jim laughed and Spock’s eyes twinkled. McCoy huffed. 

“Right, now pay attention, we should get on to business.” McCoy said moving to pick up his pad and stylus, “ Your condition Jim is not normal, this pollen has altered your physiology allowing you to conceive, which means your body is going through some serious changes to be able to sustain the fetus.”

“What changes does that mean Bones?” Jim asked curious.

“Like is said before your hormone levels are changing, less testosterone, more estrogen. And because the child is half Vulcan your copper levels are going to be greatly effected, so you’ll have to have supplements.” Bone’s explained.

“Wait, more estrogen? I’m not going to grow boob’s am I Bone’s?” Jim asked hesitantly. 

McCoy snorted, “No Jim, you’re not going to grow breasts, and your pelvic bone won’t change either, which means bottle feeding and a Cesarean delivery. A natural delivery could kill you and the baby.” McCoy finished on a serious note. 

“We won’t have to worry about that for a while, thank god. And I don’t think I could pull off boob’s.” Jim Said looking down at his chest. 

“I think you having breast’s Jim would not be such a bad thing.” Spock chimed in. 

Jim and McCoy both looked at him incredulously. 

“You have some bizarre perverted fantasies Mr. Spock.” McCoy said, at the same time as Jim’s 

“Spock!”

“You miss interpret my meaning. Breast feeding is the best recommended way to bond with a child, as well as provide the infant with the needed vitamin’s and minerals to establish a strong immune system.” Spock explained calmly. 

“Sure what ever you say Spock,” McCoy said waving him off, “Moving on, the cramps you are having are your organ’s Jim are rearranging themselves around your new functioning addition, and will stop once they have settled.” 

“Well that’s good, It would be difficult to run this ship if I keep keeling over, huh Spock” Jim joked.

“I would be most inconvenient, Captain.” Spock replied, slight steel in his voice. 

Jim grin slid and he quickly whipped back to McCoy, 

“So Copper supplements? How many of those will I have to take?” Jim asked changing the subject quickly.

“We will have to assess your blood every few days to determine how much is needed and I’ll administer it accordingly. “ McCoy clarified.

“So I’ll have to come to sickbay all the time?” Jim asked dismayed. 

“Yes, Jim. I want to keep a close eye on you. It’s not like we have much to go on.” McCoy said concerned, “I don’t want to put you at risk nor your kid.” 

Jim nodded in understanding and McCoy looked to Spock.

“Were your Mother’s medical records saved Spock, we could find some really useful information there since she was the only human to carry a Vulcan child up to this point?” McCoy asked looking at the Vulcan. 

“Most of the data banks from Vulcan, as you know had a copy stored off planet as basic procedure before it’s destruction. I will have to ask my Father to transmit the data, he will have access to the files on New Vulcan.”

“It is lucky you pointy ears goblin’s are so paranoid about losing data huh, Spock.” McCoy said teasingly making a mark you his pad. 

“Indeed Doctor.” Spock replied. 

“So what does that mean from here Bone’s? I don’t want this to affect my command or the Enterprise.” Jim asked. 

“Don’t worry Jim, it shouldn’t affect your command. But you’ll have to be careful. You will experience mood swings and cravings and everything else that goes with any pregnancy as well as something’s we don’t even know about yet.” McCoy explained. 

“Doctor McCoy is right Jim,” Spock added, “Perhaps it might be best if I take command for the duration of your pregnancy?” 

“No Spock, I’ll be fine. I’ll just have to take it a little easier.” Jim said trying to be convincing.

“Your Captaincy is extremely stressful Jim, it could affect the fetus.” Spock implored. 

“That’s what I have you for Spock, you can do all my paper work, then I won’t be stressed at all.” Jim said forcing a smile, trying to joke. 

“Jim, I...” Spock started. McCoy cut him off sensing a fight.

“Look, It’s really up to the Admiralty to decide. They will have to be informed as soon as we reach star base 6.” McCoy sighed, “Though I don’t know what’s going to happen, even with my recommendation you might be asked to leave star fleet for the duration of your pregnancy as is protocol for female officers that conceive while off plant. But with star fleet still rebuilding after the Naranda Incident, I don’t think they could afford to lose three high ranking officers from the flag ship.” 

“Three officers, Doctor?” Spock queried.

“ Yes three Spock, I know you would give up your commission to follow Jim.” McCoy replied.

“You would be correct Doctor, I would follow Jim always. But the third?” Spock asked eyebrow rising.

“Would be me of course, I’m not letting you two get away so easily. I don’t think even you Spock, would be able to keep Jim out of trouble on your own.” McCoy grinned. “Plus who else is going to make sure this kid you’ve got comes out healthy.” 

“True, that. Bone’s I don’t know what we would do with out you.” Jim said smiling leaning over to clasp McCoy on the shoulder. “I guess we’ll just have to wait for now. But what about away missions?” Jim continued.

“No” Spock announced, “They are too dangerous.” 

“Now wait a minute, not all of them are that bad.” Jim exclaimed.

“You are injured on 93.4% of away mission’s on M-class planets previously unexplored and on 46.7% on Planet’s previously documented by the federation. You are also seriously wounded on 56.9% of any away mission.” Spock laid out. 

“That’s not that bad.” Jim said, “I mean I’ll just have to be more careful. If we do get to stay on the Enterprise, I can’t be cooped up on ship all the time, that would kill me even more.” Jim reasoned.

“That is not the point Jim, you are at risk every time you leave the Enterprise I will not allow you to put our child at risk as well.” Spock almost growled.

“Spock I…” Jim broke off and turned to look at McCoy imploringly.

“Look this isn’t something we have to worry about now,” McCoy butted in, “We don’t even know if you’ll be allowed to stay on ship. We don’t have any more away missions until we reach the star base. And after that I’ll assess any away mission in future and decide if it is safe enough for you to go.” McCoy finished folding his arms over his chest signaling the end of the argument. 

“That reasoning is sound.” Spock agreed.

“Great, I guess I won’t ever get to go on any away mission’s,” Jim grumbled under his breath folding his own arms over his chest. 

“If you want to keep this baby Jim, you are going to have to make some sacrifices from now on.” McCoy scolded.

Jim took a breath and unfolded his arms, “Yeah your both right, I do what ever it takes to keep this baby safe.” He said determined. 

“Good to know.” McCoy replied.

“I am glad.” Spock said taking Jim’s hands in his once again and meeting his gaze. 

“Right well that’s enough of that. You two should go back to your quarters and discuss this whole thing between you. I’ll put you on medical leave for the rest of shift. Jim you need to rest so no strenuous activities.” McCoy announced, butting in to the bond mates moment, “ Come back here before dinner time and I’ll give Jim some vitamin’s and more hypo’s for the muscle cramps.” 

“Sure thing Bones.” Jim said jumping up from the bed. Spock led the way to the door. Jim paused at McCoy’s shoulder, “Good the know you can be the voice of reason when we need you,“ Jim said quietly, “Thanks.”

“No problem, kid. Just doing my job.” McCoy replied smiling waving Jim off. 

McCoy watched as Jim continued to the door and him and Spock left the room together hands brushing as they walked. 

McCoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Only you Jim,” he muttered. With pad in hand he too left the room and made his way to the lab, ready to get this show on the road. 

JUNIOR


	2. The 5 that needed to be told and the one that already figured it out…

The 5 that needed to be told and the one that already figured it out…

1.The Admiralty

Jim and McCoy sat in front of the viewing screen while Spock stood behind them in The Captain’s Ready room. Captain Pike stared out at them from the monitor. 

“So your really pregnant?” Pike asked trying to wrap his head around the hard to believe facts. 

“Yes, Pike I’m really pregnant and it’s taken me awhile to process.” Jim replied.

“You read my reports Admiral, Jim’s medical speaks the truth. He’s 2 weeks along.” McCoy said. 

“I can confirm the reports Admiral Pike. As a Vulcan I am able to connect with the fetus’ developing mind through Jim’s and my bond. It is small but it is there.” Spock added. 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just so unbelievable. But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised hearing anything from you Kirk, you seem to get your ship into the most ridiculous situations.” Pike shook his head trying to suppress a grin.

“I do not think there is anything ridiculous about this situation Admiral,” Spock said tilting his head slightly.

“No Spock I suppose there isn’t” Pike replied becoming serious, “You know the regulations gentlemen. Any pregnant officer is required to be put on light duty until they are able to go on maternity leave at the first possible space dock that can return you to your home planet. You’re at Alpha Quadrant Star Base so you are required by regulations to leave the Enterprise and return to Earth or New Vulcan on the next available transport.” Pike explained. 

“We know all this Pike, but as you know my mother was allowed to remain on board the Kelvin even though she was pregnant with me.” Jim reasoned. 

“You know the Kelvin was a deep space mission and when her pregnancy was reported they were too far out to return her to the nearest star base and you know how that ended up.“ Pike stated solemnly. 

Jim looked down at the table in silence.

“We are aware of the risks and the possible consequences of Jim being allowed to stay on the Enterprise during and after his pregnancy. We, as bond mates have discussed this extensively in the 2.1 weeks it took us to reach star base 6. Our life is on the Enterprise and we wish to continue in our positions if the Admiralty approves.” Spock spoke up. 

“You have read my recommendations Admiral. Jim will be fit for duty, until his third trimester when Spock can take over as Acting Captain until the baby’s birth. “ McCoy continued, “and you know neither Spock or I will be sticking around if you make Jim leave.” 

“Yes we have received both your pending leave requests,” Pike sighed, “You know with the fleet is still recovering from the Naranda incident, losing three of our finest officers, especially from the flag ship would be devastating.” 

“We have considered this Admiral, however I will not be parted from my bond mate in his state and McCoy refuses to change his mind on the matter.” Spock explained. 

“So what’s the verdict?” Jim asked looking directly at Pike through the view screen. 

Pike shuffled the multiple pads in front of him and looked at the three sitting awaiting his answer. 

“Look, we had to consider all the consequences this decision would cause and the changes this may result for the rest of your five year mission.” Pike started to explain. 

“Yes and...” McCoy prompted getting impatient. 

“And” Pike emphasized, “ it has been decided, against much protest you understand, to allow you to keep your ship Jim. We can’t afford to lose any of you.” Pike finished grinning. 

Jim and McCoy’s faces broke in to matching grins. Spock’s mouth twitched upwards. 

“You mean we don’t have to leave the Enterprise, and I get to keep my Captaincy.” Jim gushed ecstatic.

“Yes Jim you get to keep your Captaincy. The senior Admirals have decided you have proved yourself even though your methods are questionable at times.” Pike confirmed with a smile, “But you will have to follow some specific rules and Doctor McCoy, you, as chief medical officer will have to send regular reports to ensure Jim’s position isn’t compromised by his condition. If this is the case Spock will have to take your place Jim as Acting Captain.” 

“That is reasonable Admiral” Spock agreed.

“I understand Pike, but what are all the rules?” Jim asked.

“Those are to be determined,” Pike said,” This situation is new for all of us. You and Spock are going to be our guinea pigs for the recently drafted Family Starship plan.” 

Spock’s eyebrows rose above his hairline, “Family Starship Plan Admiral? 

“We’re still working on the name, but we have started to consider the effects on those Starfleet officers with Families and how we might be able to find away to allow families to accompany them on the long voyages.” Pike explained indicating Jim and Spock, “So you two are going to be our first family.” 

“That should be interesting.” McCoy grinned, “So you’re going to let the Kid stay on board after it’s born, not send em’ off to Sarek.” 

“Yeah it does,” Pike smiled and joked, “and I don’t think a Kirk should be raised by anyone other a Kirk, even if the kid will only be half a Kirk.” 

“That is my feelings also Admiral.” Spock agreed looking down at Jim fondly placing a hand on his shoulder. Jim placed one hand over his stomach and the other over Spock’s smiling. 

“Yeah I don’t think I wouldn’t have been able to give up this little one to go on our next 5 year mission.” Jim whispered. 

“Well you won’t have to worry about that now Jim, “Pike confirmed, “ But we do have an alternative motive as well. Keeping you on the Enterprise allows the Science department to study your pregnancy Jim. Since you are the first man in history to become pregnant and only the second human to carry a half Vulcan child we want your whole pregnancy to be documented.” 

“We kinda figured Starfleet would want that to happen so I’ve already started my study and I have my team compiling the files as I go. I’ll be sending you updates regularly along with my evaluations of Jim’s mental condition.” McCoy butted in pulling out his pad, “I’ve sent you everything I have so far on Jim’s pregnancy with my report.” 

“Good, I haven’t had a chance to read through that, but I’ll hand it off to the scientists here at Starfleet so they can go through it all.” Pike said picking though the files on one of the pads in front of him. 

“You know this isn’t what the Admiralty had in mind when they changed the regulations to allow you two to bond.” Pike smiled.

“Nor did we Admiral.” Spock agreed his lips twitching. 

Jim and McCoy laughed. 

2\. Sarek

Jim and Spock sat at the computer desk in their quarters. Spock was manipulating the controls while Jim was scrolling through a pad. 

“How do you think we are going to convince him Spock?” Jim asked looking up from his reading, “I mean it took full medical reports to convince the admirals.” 

“Vulcan’s do not lie Jim, he will believe us.” Spock replied not looking up from the computer. 

Jim smiled, “Yeah I suppose your right, but I’m still nervous. Your father scares me a little.” 

“You are being irrational Jim, my father is not scary” Spock said amused. 

“It’s not irrational, it’s survival. He is my father-in-law after all.” Jim grinned.

“Your human rational continues to fascinate me.” Spock said mildly pushing one last control, “We should be connecting to New Vulcan in 0.4 minutes.”

“Oh good, I suppose we should get this over with.” Jim smiled shifting in his seat. 

The screen flicked through a busy screen as it connected to Sarek’s home terminal. 

0.4 minutes later Sarek’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Greetings Spock, Captain Kirk,” Sarek spoke, his hand raised in the Vulcan Salute, “What is the reason for this unexpected communication?” 

“We have unexpected news Father,” Spock replied, his hand also raised, “a situation has occurred, that human’s may describe as a Miracle.” 

“A miracle Spock?” Sarek asked.

“I’m pregnant with Spock’s child, Ambassador.” Jim said.

Sarek stared at Jim for a moment then turned to Spock. 

“You can confirm this my Son?” 

“Yes Father, Doctor McCoy has confirmed this diagnosis and I am able to feel the fetus through Jim’s and my Bond.” Spock confirmed. 

“A most interesting situation.” Sarek’s eye brows rose and asked,” Will you be returning to Earth?” 

“No Father the Admirals have devised a program to allow us to remain on the Enterprise in our current positions.” Spock replied.

“Are you sure that’s wise Spock, you yourself have expressed to me the dangers of the missions you are sent on.” Sarek asked seriously, “They could compromise the safety of the child.”

“You don’t have to worry, we have discussed everything with the Admiral’s. McCoy has drawn up a plan for me. He’ll evaluate all the away missions and I’ll be having weekly check ups. If my duties become too much, I’ll be put on medical leave and Spock will take over as Acting Captain.” Jim explained, “ The Admirals are also going to be constantly evaluating the situation as well as part of a New Starfleet Program.” 

“I am not worried, merely questioning your logic to stay on the Enterprise.” Sarek replied, “ What is this Program Starfleet has devised?”

“It is called the Family Starship Plan, Father.” Spock said. Sarek’s eyebrows rose.

“Their still working on the name.” Jim butted in.

“I see, please explain this plan.” Sarek requested. 

“It is a plan to allow Starfleet personal to have their families on the ship during long missions.” Spock clarified. 

“And you are to be one of the first participants in this plan.” Sarek wanted to confirm. 

“Well we are the only participants at this point.” Jim said, “They didn’t want to lose good officers from active duty so they decided to bring the implementation of the plan up a few years.” 

“That is logical, however I am still troubled by the safety of my first grandchild.” Sarek said concerned. 

Jim smiled and Spock’s lips twitched up wards. Their hands joined under the table. 

“We will make sure your grandchild stays safe Sarek.” Jim assured him placing his free hand over his stomach. 

“Very well you have convinced me. However I expect frequent updates.” Sarek conceded. 

“Of course Father,” Spock said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Thank you Sarek for understanding.” Jim said smiling.

“A Thank you is illogical Captain, it is your reasoning that has allowed me to understand. ” Sarek replied, “Is this all you wanted of me?”

“No father,” Spock continued, “We also wanted to ask if you could send Mother’s medical records from her pregnancy with me. Doctor McCoy wants to compare them with Jim’s results as she is the only other Human to have carried a child of Vulcan.” 

“Of course I will send them promptly.” Sarek said as his face softened, “Your mother would be proud, my Son” He finished raising his hand in the Vulcan salute, “Live long and prosper.”

Spock returned the gesture, “Peace and long life, Father.” 

And with that Sarek disconnected the call. 

Spock flicked off the viewing screen. 

“That went surprisingly well.” Jim said leaning into Spock.

“Yes T’hy’la it did.” Spock replied placing a soft kiss on Jim’s waiting lips. 

Jim pulled back slightly, “Now we just have to tell my mother.” He grimaced.

“Indeed we do Jim.” Spock said his eyes twinkling in amusement as he drew his husband back to him. 

3\. Winona

“Pregnant?,” The blonde woman on the screen almost shrieked, “You have got to be kidding me. I know you can get yourself in to the most ridiculous situations Jimmy, but Pregnant?”

“Yes Mum, it’s really true.” Jim replied grimacing.

“I can confirm Jim’s words Mrs. Kirk, he speaks the truth.” Spock said standing calmly behind Jim’s chair. 

“How the hell is it even possible?” Winona demanded.

“Well you know how I have that extra organ?” Jim prompted.

“Yes…” Winona replied suspiciously. 

“And you know how we explore lots of uncharted planets.” Jim continued..

“Mmm”

“Well on one of these planets I was exposed to this pollen that changed my physiology.” Jim explained.

“So I now have a baby girl, instead of a baby boy?” Winona asked a little shocked and confused.

“No Mrs. Kirk, as you can see Jim was not transformed into a female.” Spock clarified, “ The pollen just effected the womb he developed as an infant. It evolved it into fully functioning female reproductive system.”

“Right, so that means Jimmy is a hermaphrodite?” Winona confirmed.

“Yeah, I’m still mostly male, but I can carry children.” Jim grinned. 

“So I’m really going to be a grandmother again. You’re not pulling my leg?” Winona questioned.

“Yeah Mum, Peter’s gonna have a cousin to play with.” Jim smiled. 

Winona laughed, “Only you Jimmy could surprise me so much, first Starfleet, then you go and marry a Vulcan, now your pregnant. What’s next twins?” she finished fondly. 

“I do my best Mum,” Jim grinned. 

“I don’t know how you put up with him Spock.” She said, “He must be such a handful.”

“I am never bored Mrs. Kirk.” Spock replied, eyes twinkling. 

“No, you really couldn’t be could you.” Winona smiled, “ Now I want you to send me lots of updates and pictures Jim. I bet you look adorable with a baby belly.” She smiled. 

“Ahh mum, you’ll just embarrass me by showing them to everyone.” Jim grumbled.

“Damn right I will. It’s not often I get to show people pictures of my youngest you know.” Winona scolded fondly.

“Do not worry Mrs. Kirk I will endeavor to send you extensive photos of Jim’s pregnancy and our child when they are born.” Spock promised.

“Thank you Spock sweetheart, and you know you can call me Winona right, his Mrs. Kirk stuff is so stuffy.” She chased Spock warmly.

“Of course, Winona. I apologize” Spock replied. 

“That’s ok Spock,” Winona waved his apology, “I better let you go now, you still have a ship to run after all.” 

“Ok Mum. We’ll talk to you soon.” Jim said.

“Are you going to tell Sam?” Winona quickly added. 

“Oh yeah. We wanted to ask if you could. We can’t get a direct communication to Deneva from here its too far out.” Jim requested remembering. 

“Of course Jimmy, he’s more likely to believe it coming from me anyway.” Winona grinned.

“Very true,” Jim laughed, “Bye mum.” 

“Bye Jimmy, Spock. I’m so proud of you.” Winona gushed threatening tears. “You take care now, I want my new grandchild to be healthy and strong just like their father’s.”

“Don’t worry mum, we’ll take care of little Junior hear, won’t we Spock.” Jim said smiling turning to face him.

“We will.” Spock said holding up his hand in a Vulcan salute and placing his other hand on Jim’s shoulder, “Live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life,” Winona said returning the gesture smiling. 

“Bye Mum.” Jim said.

Winona waved a little chocked up, “Bye Jimmy.” 

And the communication ended.

Jim let out a sigh of relief and running a hand through his hair, “She can be so emotional sometimes.” 

“Talking to your mother reminds me where your emotional out bursts come from Jim.” Spock replied looking down at him, his lips trying to suppress a smile.

“Ha ha, very funny Spock,” Jim replied looking up at his bond mate.

“I was not trying to be funny, just making an observation.” Spock replied lightly.

Jim just huffed. 

4\. The Command Crew

The command crew settled in the conference room. Uhura sat at the communications terminal. Chekov was fidgeting next to Sulu and Scotty sat quietly at the end of the table. The rest of the department heads filled the remaining chairs around the table.

The doors squeaked open. Jim, Spock and McCoy stepped into the room and stood at the head of the table. Everyone was silent. 

“Afternoon everyone,” Jim started, “You were called here today to inform you of a personal matter of mind that may effect you and the daily running of the ship.” Jim paused meeting everyone’s eye, “ Doctor McCoy has confirmed the fact and my medical records relating to this will be available to you to read if you need more clarification.” 

The whole table lent forward anticipating the Captain’s announcement. 

Jim took a breath, “I’m approximately 2 and a half weeks pregnant with Commander Spock’s child.” 

The whole table’s eyebrows rose into their hairlines.

“My pregnancy is a result of my physiology mixing with alien pollen from Gamma Trianguli VI. My collapse on the bridge 2 weeks ago was a direct result of my internal organs adapting to the chance.” Jim explained. 

“Your not going to leave us are you Keptain?” Chekov asked tentively. 

Jim smiled, “No Chekov, I’m not.” 

Spock stepped in, “We have conferred with the Admiralty and the Captain will remain in command pending weekly evaluation, until his third trimester when I will take his place as Acting Captain until the child is born.” 

“What’s going to happen after the child is born?” Uhura asked concerned.

McCoy spoke up, “ You don’t have to worry about that. These two are now apart of the new Family Starship Plan.”

All McCoy got were a bunch of confused looks.

“Their still working on the name,” McCoy clarified, “ It’s an experiment to see if families can accompany Starfleet officers on long deep space missions. So Captain Kirk’s and Mr. Spock’s kid will stay on the ship until the end of the mission.” 

“You can access the draft of the plan on the data banks.” Spock added.

They continued to explain how the running of the ship would change to adapt to Jim’s pregnancy as it progressed and what would happen after the child was born. When all the explanations were complete Jim dismissed them. 

“Your not to repeat anything you’ve been told about my condition out side of the command crew. The rest of the crew will be told when I am further along. That is all. Any questions you have you can ask Me, Mr. Spock or Doctor McCoy. You’re dismissed, you can return to your posts.” Jim finished his authority prominent in his voice. 

People rose from the table and started to shuffle from the room, smiling congratulations as they past Jim and Spock. Once most people had left Uhura stood up and wrapped her arms around Jim.

“Congratulations Captain” She said stepping back and smiling at Spock, “Congratulations Spock. It took you long enough to tell us properly.” 

“Yeah Captain after what happened on the bridge we were all worried about you. It’s good to know you really are pregnant and the Doctor and Mr. Spock aren’t crazy.” Sulu stepped up grinning shaking Jims hand. 

“You and me both Sulu.” Jim replied with a laugh. 

“Congratulations Keptian, Mr. Spock.” Chekov said quietly joining the group. 

“Thank you Ensign Chekov.” Spock said acknowledging the Russian, who beamed at him. 

“Only you Captain can get yourself into these situations.” Scotty said clasping Jim on the shoulder, “I guess this means you won’t be helping me down in engineering for awhile.” 

“Not unless Bone’s allows it.” Jim grinned, “And then I’m going to have to get past Spock.” 

“Ah well, I’ll just have to recruit the little one when he’s old enough, half Kirk and half Spock. I beat he’ll make the best engineer.” Scotty grinned

“What about if it’s a girl?” Uhura butted in, “I’ll bet she’ll be great with languages. She could be an excellent communication’s officer. “ 

“Now see here, “McCoy counted,” Whether it’s a boy or a girl, I’ll say they’re going to make the best damn doctor in the fleet.” 

Jim smiled at his crew as they argued about how awesome his and Spock’s kid was going to be. He new whoever their kid grew up to be they would have the best family in the universe. 

5\. Spock Prime

Spock Prime stood at the window staring out at the arid landscape, the two suns slowly descending towards the horizon. He sighed he had nothing left of his old time. Not even his planet. The only up side of this alternative reality was having Jim back in his life, even if he was could not be at his side. His old friend was just the same as he remembered when he first met him on the Enterprise. He was happy to hear of Jim and Spock’s relationship when they became a couple 2 years previously and witness their bonding 6 months ago. His only regret was that he and his Jim could not do the same. His computer terminal’s chirp interrupted his silent contemplations. He turned from the darkening horizon and stepped inside the small rammed-earth home. His robes rustled as he took a seat at the desk and switched the screen on. Jim’s face appeared.

“Jim, I had just been thinking about you.” Spock Prime said answering the call.

“Oh that’s quite a coincidence.” Jim said smiling.

“Indeed it is.” Spock replied his eyes crinkling in amusement, “ To what do I owe this pleasure of your call?” 

“I have some interesting news, “ Jim replied 

“By your body language I would logically assume it is good news.” Spock Prime deducted.

“Yes definitely, a bit daunting and a exciting too,” Jim grinned.

His lips raised slightly in a smile and waited patiently for Jim to tell him.

“I’m pregnant.” Jim blurted.

Spock Prime’s eyebrow’s rose, “Pardon Jim, I do not think I heard you correctly.”

Jim laughed and confirmed, “I’m pregnant Spock, with my Spock’s kid.” 

“I am amazed. How is that even possible?” Spock Prime asked amazed.

“Well you know how away missions can go a times” Jim asked with a smirk.

“I am aware how the Jim Kirk of my time handled away missions.” Spock Prime replied eyes twinkling. 

Jim grinned and explained how the away mission went and the incident with the alien pollen and the result due to his extra organ. 

“I see, that is a most fascinating out come. I give you my congratulations. I am very happy for you and Spock” Spock Prime said a smile in his voice.

“Thanks.” Jim smiled, “It means a lot you are.”

“I couldn’t be anything else,” Spock Prime continued,” This is a chance that my Jim and I never had.” Spock Prime paused thinking“ I remember Trianguli VI when we visited the planet in my time, however we did not discover this pollen. As I recall I was the one that was attacked by a plant, but I would summarize it was a different specimen. “

“You were attacked by a plant?” Jim asked slightly alarmed.

“Yes Jim, it shot needle like projectiles. A most fascinating defense mechanism.” Spock Prime replied calmly. 

Jim snorted, “You would find a plant that tried to kill you fascinating. My Spock is the same.” 

“We do share many similarities.” Spock Prime agreed

“Well you are technically the same person.” Jim replied.

“In some sense yes, but our experiences set us apart.” Spock Prime said philosophically.

Jim smiled sadly thinking of his Spock, “Yeah, I guess they do.” 

“How is Spock? I assume he is pleased about your pregnancy.” Spock questioned. 

“Yeah, he’s ecstatic on the inside, but he freak out completely when Bones told us. Went all Vulcany and ran off.” Jim explained.

“Vulcany Jim?” Spock asked one eyebrow rising.

“You know all stoic and blank faced like the Vulcan high council was when Spock said we were going to bond. Except less funny.” Jim clarified.

“I see. I presume you calmed him down?” Spock Prime asked with a note of concern.

“No Bones did. He was great. I think he was the only calm one. I was a bit in shock too when he told us.” Jim continued complete with hand gestures, “ He marched right on to the bridge and snapped Spock out of it while I calmed down in the sickbay.” 

“Doctor McCoy was a good mediator, even if he was always brash.” Spock Prime reminisced, “Though as I recall it my Jim who always kept the balance between Doctor McCoy and myself.” 

“Yeah,” Jim agreed smiling, “I’m usually the one in the middle here too, but Bones manages to step in when needed. Only problem is he usually ends up on my Spock’s side whether they agree or not.” 

“I’m glad they have become friends.” Spock Prime said

“Well I wouldn’t really call it friends just yet, but almost.” Jim smiled. 

“May I ask what is to happen now you are pregnant?” Spock Prime asked carefully.

“They have this new Family Starship Plan,” Jim explained. “It allows Spock and I to stay on the Enterprise and still have our kid.”

Spock Prime’s eyebrows rose.

“Their still working on the name,” Jim continued.

“No Jim, it is not that.” Spock Prime stopped him

“Oh?” Jim asked

“It is just that in my time no similar plan was implemented until many years after the Enterprise’s journey’s with James Kirk as her Captain.” Spock Prime explained, “It is curious now that they have been considering bringing families on board starships much earlier in the time stream.” 

“I think it has something to do with the Naranda incident.” Jim speculated, “ A lot of Star fleet personal have opted for either short missions only or resigned completely. Instead they are staying on their home planets to be closer to their families.” 

“I see. It is most fascinating indeed to witness an entirely new time stream,” Spock Prime replied contemplatively,” Comparing the similarities and the differences make for an interesting study. This pollen you have discovered when refined will help immensely with the repopulation of New Vulcan, however it was not essentially needed in my time stream, for example ” 

“Interesting, you’ll have to tell me all about it sometime.” Jim replied with a smile, “So what’s happening on New Vulcan, lots I hope.”

Spock Prime allowed a small smile and answered all of Jim’s questions about the colony and it growth. They discussed politics, new technological developments and spent an enjoyable hour swapping chest strategies. 

Later in the evening after saying his goodbyes to Jim and his younger counter part, Spock Prime returned to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. The younger Spock had joined in on the conversation half way through their discussion on Mr. Scott’s new Ogsilery drive. He could tell by their discussions, Spock was slowly getting use to his and Jim’s close friendship.

The stars were slowly becoming more familiar to him as he studied them each evening. His eyes rested on a cluster of stars close to the moon most dominant out of the three. He sighed illogically wishing he could be amongst those stars with Jim, 13 million light-years away. 

+1. The Enterprise Crew 

Jim and Spock left the bridge 20 minutes after the end of alpha shift. It was a month since they had left star base 6. Jim was 6 weeks along and everything was going smoothly. They needed to inform the rest of the Enterprise crew about his condition before they arrived at their next destination so there would be no confusion when he didn’t lead the away party. Very few of his duties had changed so far but the crew was starting to notice his frequent trips to the bathroom and his new dislike for coffee. Luckily the alpha bridge crew already knew about his pregnancy but rumors were starting to spread to the rest of the ship. Jim also wanted to make sure everyone knew before he started showing, so no one would think he was getting fat. 

Spock was worried, thou he would never admit it, about the reaction the rest of the crew would have to Jim’s pregnancy. They had accepted Jim and his bonding, however a human male becoming pregnant was not a normal occurrence. Many of the crew could be against the child since it could be seen as being conceived unnaturally. The baby will also be a half-breed, like himself, and he did not want his child to go through the same thing he did growing up. 

The corridor was quiet on the way to the mess hall, which was unusual for the time of day. At the end of alpha shift most of the crew headed to the cafeteria for dinner. 

Jim linked his arm with Spock’s.

“I know we were late finishing up, but not this late.” Jim said commenting on the empty corridor. 

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim’s arm and clasped his hands behind his back bending his elbow in the process and discreetly allowing Jim’s arm to settle better around his. Jim smiled.

“It would seem we have missed the main influx of crew, however by my calculations the crowd should not have dispersed for another 14.8 minutes.” Spock observed. 

“Maybe there is something on in the Rec room we don’t know about” Jim joked.

“Quite possibe Jim.” Spock’s eyes twinkled.

The door to the mess hall was closed as they approached. The door slid open with a squeak and a cheer.

Jim and Spock stopped dead in the doorway. The entire command crew stood at the front of a crowd of all the crewmembers that could fit into the cafeteria. The room was decorated with blue and pink streamers and a large banner hung from the ceiling that read ‘Congratulation’s on the Baby’. 

Jim looked over at Spock, “I guess they already know.” He said smiling. 

“It seems they may have had help.” Spock replied his eyes scanning the room looking over a table full of colourful parcels and rested on the grinning Uhura and McCoy. They stood in the middle of the room in front of a table that held a giant cake. 

Jim and Spock made their way into the room towards McCoy and Uhura. They accepted congratulations from every crewmember that they passed. 

“Didn’t I order you not to tell anyone?” Jim asked as he reached his two crewmen.

McCoy slapped him on the back, “We didn’t tell anyone.”

“You should give your crew more credit Captain.” Uhura said.

“You mean they worked it out?” Jim questioned surprised. 

“Well we may have helped them out a little” McCoy admitted, “But when Sulu was in the botany lab he found some of the Lieutenant’s from the science department secretly planning a special present for you and Spock a week ago.” 

“How did the Lieutenant’s infer that the Captain was pregnant?” Spock enquired.

“Well they are apart of the team studying the fertility properties of the plant found on Gamma Trianguli VI.” McCoy explained

“And everyone knows you got covered with its pollen on the away mission. And Lieutenant Martine who also works in communications, filed the new Family Starship Plan and with you Captain, running back and forth from the bathroom all the time they put it all together.” Uhura finished.

“That is most impressive. For the crew to draw the conclusion, even thou it was most improbable,” Spock stated, eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah I’m impressed, but what did you two have to do with it.” Jim asked staring them down.

“We may have just set them on the right track “ McCoy confessed.

“And changed the present to a surprise baby shower.” Uhura added, “So everyone else got involved.”

“So the entire crew already knows?” Jim wanted to confirm.

“Yeah, sorry Jim, you didn’t get to tell them your selves.” McCoy apologized. 

“No worries.” Jim said, “I think this just made it easier. They had to find out at some point.” 

“It may not be the ideal situation, but I am pleased to see the crew accept Jim’s condition in a most positive way.” Spock commented.

“Pleased Spock?” McCoy teased, “Isn’t that an emotional response?” 

“On the contrary Doctor it is an appropriate response to ones pregnant spouse being accepted into society, however unusual the pregnancy maybe.” Spock countered. 

McCoy grinned, “You got me there Spock. Now who wants cake?” McCoy asked to the surrounding crowd. 

“Oh definitely.” Jim exclaimed grabbing a plate and shoving it under McCoy’s nose. 

They all laughed, even Spock allowed a small up turn of his lips.

Later in the evening, Jim managed to extract himself from a gaggle of female crewmembers gushing over him, not that he minded the attention, and made his way over to Spock who was doing his best to avoid Mr. Scott, Sulu and Chekov who were trying to get him to try an old earth tradition of smoking a cigar to commemorate the event. 

“So what do you think Spock, not such a bad turn out,” Jim said positioning himself next to Spock who had who was trying to blend into the wall.

“It is most encouraging.” Spock replied.

Crewmembers had been moving in and out of the cafeteria attending to their duties while enjoying cake and congratulating Spock and Jim on the baby all evening. All of them had chipped into a present from each department and some had added an extra personal present to the already large collection of coloured parcels across the room. 

“I would estimated that 94.2% of crew have congratulated us already and the percentage that have not, are one duty and have not been permitted a break as of yet.” Spock calculated. 

“Huh, that’s impressive.” Jim smiled, “We really do have the best crew don’t we.”

“Indeed we do Captain.” Spock agreed eyes twinkling at Jim. 

Then Spock tensed eyes focusing once more on the crowd, “If you will excuse me Captain,” Spock intoned.

“Spock?” Jim questioned surprised as he watched Spock disappear into the crowd.

“Captain, where’s Mr Spock? I swear he was just here.” Scotty asked pushing his way from the crowd to Jim, Sulu and Chekov following close behind.

Jim grinned noticing the multi-coloured Caitian cigars. “He was, you just missed him.” 

“Damn, he’s a tricky one, can not seem to pin him down even for a minute.” Scotty said. 

“Why did you need him?” Jim asked.

“Just wanted to try out an old tradition with him to help celebrate the baby.” Sulu said. 

“I see and what would this tradition entail?” Jim asked his eyes twinkling.

“Nothing too horrible I assure you Captain.” Scotty replied hiding the cigars behind his back. 

“I doubt that Mr Scott.” Jim said laughing, “You might want to give up now I don’t think Spock will be smoking any cigars.”

“Ahh but it’s tradition.” Sulu whinned.

“I would very much like to witness this American tradition Keptain,” Chekov added excitedly, “In Russia we drink vodka to celebrate a new baby.” 

“It’s a pretty old tradition Chekov, not may people do it any more since smoking isn’t very healthy.” Jim explained.

“We know that Captain, but tradition is tradition. Plus these cigars are nothing like the old earth ones.” Scotty explained pulling the cigars from behind his back. 

“I can see that, but still Spock is pretty stubborn.” Jim continued barely suppressing his laughter.

“We would ask you to do it Keptain, but…” Chekov tried to explain.

“I know it’s for the one not carrying the baby.” Jim helped him.

“Yes, exactly.” Chekov agreed enthusiastically almost bouncing on his toes.

“He’s over by the drinks,” Sulu exclaimed suddenly pointing at Spock who was discreetly trying to stand behind one of the drinks machines. 

“Quick, excuse us Captain,” Scotty said disappearing into the crowd closely followed by Sulu and Chekov. 

Jim laughed, as he watched Spock see the three coming towards him and take what looked like a predetermined escape route towards the present’s table. Life aboard the Enterprise was never dull, but now it looked to be getting even more exciting. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. 
> 
> (All the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D)


	3. Naked Time

Chapter 3  
Naked Time  
(14 weeks along)

It had just been a routine mission. He wasn’t even required to join the away team. Or fight Spock and Bones to allow him on the away mission. They had been assigned to retrieve the scientists stationed on planet Psi 2000 and observe it as it disintegrated. Spock and Lieutenant Tormolen had beamed down after no life signs were detected and no contact could be made with any of the 10 scientists on planet. Due to the declining atmosphere of the Planet the landing party was required to wear hazard suits. 

What they discovered would not be easy to write a report on. All of the Scientists were found frozen, in compromising and disturbing positions. One was in the shower fully clothed and another had been hunched over the destroyed communications terminal. No explanation could be found as to why the Scientists had ultimately caused their own demise. 

Back on board both Spock and Tormolen had been decontaminated and medically checked and returned to their duties with a clean bill of health. The mission after that was simple, observe and record the breaking up of the planet they orbited. Until of course everything went to shit. 

First Lieutenant Tormolen had had a nervous break down in the mess hall and stabbed himself with a butter knife before Sulu, Chekov and Lieutenant Riley, who were with him at the time, could stop him. No one, not even Bones could work out how he managed to die from such a trivial wound. 

Now both Chekov and Riley were missing after being sent to sick bay and Sulu was blocking the turbo lift on the bridge with the delusion of being some kind of Musketeer and waving a sword about. 

“Back, back foul conspirators!” Sulu shouted banishing his sword, “Nani mo saru no yoi nyuji1!” 

Jim stood slowly from his chair hands raised drawing Sulu’s attention.

“Calm down Sulu, what do you think your doing?” Jim tried to placidate him while Spock and two other crewmen tried to get behind him. 

“This ship is mine you Kusatta gaijin2. Surrender or die.” Sulu declared swinging around to threaten Spock, stopping his advance. 

“Sulu,” Uhura said calmly stepping in, “why don’t you give me the sword?” 

Sulu grabbed her around the waist instead pulling her towards him. Uhura screamed in surprise.

“My Biki3, you shall be mine too.” Sulu stated, nuzzling her neck.

“Not likely you crazy hentai4!” Uhura growled, throwing an aggressive elbow into his nose, followed by a wild punch to his jaw. Sulu dropped like a sack of potatoes blood flowing out of his broken nose. 

Spock’s eyebrows rose.

“Well that’s one way to take care of that.” Jim commented trying not to smile. 

“Sorry Captain it had to be done,” Uhura replied shaking her hand out. 

“Take Mr D’Artagnan here to the sick bay.*” Spock ordered the two bridge crew who had been attempting to assist him subdue Sulu. 

Jim returned to his chair as they left the bridge with Sulu. Just as he was about give the order to contact Sickbay the opening bar of Brown eyed girl5, boomed over the ships intercom and Lieutenant Hadley, Sulu’s replacement exclaimed, 

“I’ve lost control of the ship Captain!” 

“What was that Lieutenant?” Jim asked unable to hear over the terrible recreation of the old 20th century song, “Uhura stop that transmission!” Jim yelled.

“The controls aren’t working!” Lieutenant Hadley said louder.

Jim jumped from his chair mindful of his slightly protruding stomach and Spock hastened over to assist him. 

Hadley stepped out of the way as Jim and Spock attempted to manipulate the controls without luck. 

“We are starting to descend towards the planet,” Lieutenant Bailey at the navigations console reported urgently.

Jim back tracked to his chair, “Bridge to engineering. Scotty do you read me.” Jim tried to contact the chief engineer, “Uhura, will you turn off that damn singing!” He snapped.

“I’m trying Captain, I can’t get control of the communication channels.” Uhura cried out over the din hands frantically playing over her control console. 

The singing cut off abruptly.

“Thank you Uhura.” Jim said trying to reach engineering again.

“That wasn’t me Captain,” Uhura replied worried.

“Bad Captain, you’re interrupting my singing,” said a voice over the speakers cut in, in a light scolding tone and a young grinning face appeared on the main viewing screen, “You won’t be getting any ice-cream after dinner tonight.*” 

“Lieutenant Riley.” Spock stated. 

“Damn it what the hell is wrong with my crew?” Jim cursed.

“Ah ah ahh Captain, getting angry is bad for the baby.” Riley teased shaking his finger at the Captain. 

“Lieutenant, get off the intercom and return control over to Lieutenant Uhura,” Jim growled.

“No I don’t think so,” Riley replied, “I think Lieutenant isn’t right either, I shall be known as King of the Enterprise, and you Captain can step down. Someone has to look after your health after all.” He declared. 

“You will listen to your captain when he gives you an order Lieutenant” Spock ordered speaking up. 

“No Mr Spock, I’m king now so I don’t have to take orders from you. So there.” Riley replied and cut off the link to the bridge. The singing picked up 2 seconds after. 

“I have located crewman Riley,” Lieutenant Bailey spoke up, “He’s in the main communications hub on level 4.” 

Jim pointed to a random crewman, “You go get a security team and apprehend Lieutenant Riley and take him to sick bay.” 

“Yes sir,” the crewman said jumping out of his chair to follow his orders. 

“Spock I need you to find Bones and get him to test Sulu and report on his findings, see if he can find a cure for what ever this is,” Jim continued, “I’ll be down in Engineering, Scotty and I should be able to find out what’s going on with the controls. Lieutenant Hadley, Bailey, you try to regain control of the ship from here. Uhura get control of communications then contact me with updates of crew movements. We need to find out if it’s only the two of them or if it’s spreading to the whole crew.” Jim finished. Spock and he entered the turbo lift, “Good luck everyone.” 

The doors shut with a chorus of ‘yes sirs’ and a squeak. 

JUNIOR. 

The turbo lift stopped at deck 6 and the doors opened revealing Jim and Spock. As Spock was just about to step into the corridor a crewman jumped out from an adjoining corridor yelling something about cheese. He stared at his commanding officers then turned around and continued running down the corridor. 

“It seems the illness has spread.” Spock said turning back Jim.

“That’s not good” Jim said frowning, “we have to stop it somehow.” 

“With Sulu’s blood, Doctor McCoy should be able to isolate the illness and produce a cure for it.” Spock replied confident in the CMO.

“Your right, I better get down to Engineering and stop us from spiraling into the planet or the cure won’t do us any good.” Jim said determined.

“Be careful Jim, we do not yet know how the illness is spread. It could have an adverse effect on the baby.” Spock told Jim his eyes darkening in concern.

“Don’t worry Spock I’ll be fine, you just do your job and I’ll do mine.” Jim replied reassuringly.

“Very well, I have the greatest faith in you.” Spock said stepping out of the lift.

“Same here.” Jim said smiling fondly as the lift doors closed. 

JUNIOR

Spock made it to sickbay after saving Yeoman Rand from an over eager crewman vying for her attention. 

He found Sulu strapped to one of the bio beds at the back of the room with McCoy standing over him banishing a hypo. 

“What is the prognosis Doctor?” Spock asked stepping up behind him.

McCoy jumped and spun around, “Give a guy some warning Spock.” He growled fist raised in defense.

“I apologize for scaring you,” Spock said, “But I have a message from the Captain.”

“Why didn’t he just comm me?” McCoy grumbled turning back to Sulu.

“The comm links are down, Lieutenant Riley will be brought in shortly. He has contracted the same illness as Mr. Sulu and took over communications.” Spock explained.

“I see, well what ever this illness is I haven’t figured it out yet.” McCoy said exacerbated throwing his hands in the air turning back to Spock.

“I will assist you in anyway I can,” Spock said seriously standing to attention, his hands settling clasped together behind his back.

“I’ve sent blood samples to the lab, I need to check in with the lab techs to see what they’ve found, “McCoy said putting his hypo aside, “I need you to stay here and watch Sulu and make sure he stays restrained until I get back.” 

“Is no one else available?” Spock asked a little confused.

“No everyone else is busy or run off and since the comms aren’t working I can’t call anyone else and I have to go to the labs.” McCoy explained moving towards the door. 

“What shall I do with Lieutenant Riley when he is brought in?” Spock asked 

McCoy turned back to face him, “Put him in bed three and have him restrained, then get who ever it is that is bringing him in to watch him and Sulu and you come down to the lab to help me.” McCoy explained.

“Very well, I will wait here.” Spock replied as McCoy walked out of the room towards the med labs.

Spock situated himself next to Sulu’s bed and waited. Sulu was still unconscious but his face had been cleared of blood, however impressive bruises were beginning to form around both eyes and on his jaw. Uhura really did a number on him. 

The main door to the sickbay squeaked open and the two Lieutenants’ from the bridge brought a struggling Riley through. 

“Commander Spock,” Lieutenant DePaul asked, “ Where should we put him?”

“Bio bed three, use the restraints.” Spock said moving from his spot and pointing to the bed next to Sulu.

“No, I’m the King you have no right to do this to me.” Riley yelled as the men dragged him struggling to the bed. 

Lieutenant Alden lost his grip on Riley as he twisted away. He made a break for the door. Spock intercepted him and delivered an efficient nerve pinch rendering him unconscious. 

“Restrain him before he regains consciousness.” Spock ordered, “Then remain here and make sure neither Mr. Sulu or Mr. Riley can escape. I am needed in the medical laboratory to assist Doctor McCoy in finding the cure to this illness.” 

“Yes sir,” they replied saluting. 

When Riley was restrained Spock left the room through the side door towards the labs and quickly made his way down the corridor past the private rooms noticing medical staff in different states of insanity. One was sitting in the door of a bathroom just staring at his hands, another was laughing uncontrollably. 

Spock made it to the main lab and found chaos. Medical technicians were running riot. He quickly nerve pinched two that were trying to kill each other and weaved his way to one of the side labs were he could see McCoy hunched over the computer. He pressed in his override code and stepped through the door nerve pinching another crewman that tried to slip past him. 

“Thank god Spock,” McCoy said relieved as the door closed locking the lunatic’s of the Enterprise out, “I need you to run through these chemical analysis.” McCoy motioned to the electronic microscope next to him. 

“Have you found anything Doctor?” Spock asked moving over to the microscope.

“I’ve managed to isolate the cause, it’s some kind mutated water that’s formed into a complex chain of molecules*. Acts like a sort of psychotropic hallucinogen that is absorbed through the skin when you sweat.” McCoy explained still working at the computer.

“What am I looking for in the Chemical analysis?” Spock asked.

“To see the reaction to Sulu’s blood when I add in certain chemicals.” McCoy said typing various sequences into the computer. 

They ran through various combinations until Spock spotted what they were looking for.

“Doctor, trial 2.34 seems to be working.” Spock said.

“Let me look at that,” McCoy said moving over to the Microscope as Spock stepped aside, “That’s good, now we just need to trial it.” 

McCoy stepped back to the computer and started typing in commands. A panel on the wall slid aside to reveal a rack of small hypo vials gradually being filled with a blue liquid. McCoy grabbed the first to be filled and fitted it into a hypo needle. He walked to the door and opened it grabbing the first crewmember that pasted and jabbed the needle into his neck.

The crewman screamed and seized once then relaxed blinking at the chaos in the room.

“What’s going on I don’t…” He trailed off and McCoy yanked him into the room closing the door. 

“No time to explain Piper,” McCoy said turning him around, “ We need to start preparing the antidote.” 

Doctor Piper took a deep breath and looked out the lab window fully taking in the crazed crewmembers in the main lab, “Ok Doctor McCoy what do you need me to do?” he asked.

“Watch the computer and start loading the hypo serum into needles. Once you have enough start jabbing any crewmember you can get your hands on. And make sure to take note of your own health; this antidote is still a trial. You got that.” McCoy explained. 

“Yes Doctor I’ll start right away.” He said moving to the computer intent on his task. 

McCoy grabbed four filled vials of the antidote and a hypo needle. 

“Come on Spock we better get these to Sulu and the others.” McCoy said moving through the door and locking it behind Spock. 

“I need to inform Jim of what has happened.” Spock stated starting to head in the opposite direction of the main sickbay. 

“You do that Spock, I’ll start distributing the serum,” McCoy said turning away and rushing through the main lab avoiding the crazy techies. 

As he left the lab McCoy stopped at a comm terminal and tried successfully to contact the bridge with his findings.

JUNIOR

As soon as Spock left the main lab a blonde woman threw herself into his chest seizing his hands and pulling them to her breast. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

“Nurse Chapel,” Spock’s eyebrows rose is surprise, “ what do you think your doing?” he asked trying to pull his hands back. 

She gripped them tighter and an uncomfortable tingling feeling made its way up Spock’s arms.

“Oh Mr. Spock,” She cried, “I’ve loved you for so long. The moment I met you I knew you were special. I loved you from that moment. I was so happy for you when you married the Captain really I was but I broke inside. How could you marry him when that could have been me? Now he’s pregnant. I should be carrying your child Spock not him, why? How could you?” She babbled.

Spock managed to extract his hands from her weakening grip, “I am sorry I do not know what you are talking about.” Spock said back away. 

“Oh Spock,” She cried lunging for him again.

Spock stepped to the side and Chapel’s momentum carried her into a wall. She slid down it to her knees and buried her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. 

Spock turned from the hysterical woman looking at his hands unsure what he was feeling. 

He stumbled down the corridor mumbling, “I’m sorry, so sorry.” 

He was trembling and suppressed emotions were bubbling to the surface he needed to get out, to be alone.

He brushed past a couple of singing crewmembers and ran into the closest empty room sealing the door behind him.

JUNIOR

Jim made it to the engineering deck and stepped out of the lift to chaos. The usual blue hue was absent, instead red lights were flashing on every console and the main systems were dark. The only up side was that the illness hadn’t managed to spread this far. Jim grabbed the closest crewman as he ran past.

“Lieutenant Farrell, report. What is going on here?” Jim asked urgently. 

“Captain,” Farrell started, “Thank god we’ve been trying to contact the bridge. The engines are dead.”

“How, who shut them down?” Jim asked in rapid succession, “Where’s Commander Scott?”

“Ensign Chekov managed to hack into the computers and locked the Commander out of the main control room when he was distracted by the lunatic singing over the comms. He took control of the ship and turned the engines off when Mr. Scott tried to get back in.” Farrell explained, “We’ve been trying to override the computer system and manually restart the engines but he stops us each time, he’s too fast.”

“And where’s Mr. Scott?” Jim asked again.

“He’s outside the main control room trying to get in.” Farrell puffed.

“Thank you Lieutenant, get back to work.” Jim praised.

“Thank you Captain.” Farrell finished and rushed off.

Jim made his way to the main engineering control room. The room contained all the main computers that controlled all the Enterprises systems. It could be used as a separate bridge if anything ever happened to the main one. The computers were encrypted with only a handful of crew able to access the full system. By the looks of it while Riley had taken over the communications system, Chekov had used the diversion and taken over the whole ship. 

Jim reached the outskirts of the control room and made his way over to Mr. Scott who was rapidly working at a computer. Another red shirted engineer had a blowtorch and was trying to cut a hole in the wall next to the door. He could see Chekov reclining in a chair through the reinforced plated glass window that allowed you to see into the control room. He waved at Jim as he reached Scotty.

“Mr. Scott status report” Jim demanded.

“Captain, thank the lords you’re here.” Scott exclaimed turning from the computer, “I sent a man up to the bridge when Riley took over communications.”

“I came down before he arrived, Lieutenant Farrell filled me in. What have you managed to do?” Jim asked quickly.

“Chekov has overridden the systems,” Scotty said mentioning at the computer screen where terminal boxes were filled with technical data being constantly changed by little brown cartoon bears6 clawing at it, “ He’s put in some sort of computer virus that multiplies every time I try ta counter it. I got Lieutenant Kyle cutting through to the door mechanism but that could take another hour.”

“How long do we have until we hit the planet Scotty?” Jim asked

“By my calculations about 40 minutes Captain, but even if we do get in, in time, we cannot get the engines warmed up.” Scotty explained gravely. 

“Shit, it takes half an hour for the engines to warm up doesn’t it,” Jim asked.

“Yeah.” Scotty confirmed.

“Well if we can get in within the next 10 minutes we might have a chance.” Jim said determined.

“But Captain how are we gonna do that, I’ve tried everything.” Scotty asked wary.

“Just give me a chance.” Jim said walking over to the window and banged on the glass. He gestured to Chekov to open the door.

Chekov looked up and smiled at Jim and then pulled a face, sticking out his tongue. He then turned to the computer and started to type something in. 

Jim moved quickly over to the computer Mr. Scott was working on and read the message as it came up. 

Если вы читаете это, вы заслужили мое уважение, и я призываю вас, чтобы ответить на двадцать вопросов, чтобы открыть дверь7 flashed across the screen.

Scotty was looking over Jim’s shoulder.

“What that the seven hell’s is that gibberish.” He asked baffled.

“It’s Russian Scotty, lucky I know a little.” Jim said typing rapidly, “He’s challenging me.” 

Я отвечу на ваши вопросы г-н Чехов8

Jim entered his answer and waited for a response. 

“Try removing the virus again while I have him distracted, “ Jim said typing his responses to Chekov’s first question. 

“Right you are Captain,” Scotty replied moving to the next computer out of sight from the control room’s window. 

A few minutes later Jim paused in his typing and looked over at Scotty, “I think I know the algorithm he’s using.” 

“Good Captain, cause I haven’t got a clue, he’s just changed most of the system’s to Russian and cannot read it.” Scotty said moving back from the computer scratching his head in despair. 

“Take over here Mr Scott, while I beat this bloody virus.” Jim said abandoning his computer and moving over to Scotty’s.

“Right you are Captain, but how am I supposed to answer his questions, when I cannot understand them.” Scotty said standing in front of the computer screen fingers ready but unsure what to type. 

“Just type anything, it doesn’t even matter if it makes any sense, it should buy us a little time.” Jim said not looking away from the computer screen where rapid Russian symbols and numbers were flying across it. 

“Lieutenant go get two other men and arm your selves with your phasers set to stun.” Jim ordered of the crewman trying to cut through the wall not looking up, “We should be in soon.” 

“Yes Captain.” He replied putting down his blowtorch and running back through the engineering deck. 

Two minutes later three red shirts arrived back at the control room and stood to attention awaiting further orders. 

“I’m in,” Jim declared as the door to the Control room squeaked open, “Get your phasers ready,” he commanded rushing into the room with four red shirts behind him.

Chekov had his arms crossed and was slumped in the chair pouting. 

Jim held his arm up stopping the three-armed crewmen from firing. 

“It’s not fair you ruined my fun.” Chekov grumbled childishly his chin tucked into his chest.

“You tried to ruin my ship.” Jim counted darkly mentioning the crewman forward, “Take him to sickbay, quickly.” he ordered.

As soon as Chekov was removed from the chair Scotty took over typing rapidly trying to repair the Enterprise’s Systems. Chekov kicked out at his captors throwing a tantrum worthy of a four year old as he was dragged out of the room.

“What’s the damage Scotty?” Jim asked moving over to him.

“He didn’t leave anything untouched, it’s gonna take me at least 10 minutes to get the systems back online with luck, then I gotta warm up the engines.” Scotty replied still working.

“And we only have 20 minutes left before impact.” Jim said grimly 

“I’m sorry Captain but I cannot defy the laws of Physic’s*.” Scotty replied sadly looking up from his work. 

“Are you sure you’ve done it before.” Jim asked a little hope in his voice.

“In a parallel life maybe,” Scotty then paused a light brightening his eyes, “there might be a way,” he said tapping his chin, “But I’ll need Mr. Spock’s help.” 

“Excellent Scotty, what’s the plan?” Jim asked slightly relieved.

“We need a formula to mix matter and anti-matter cold,” Scotty explained, “if we can do that we won’t need to warm up the engines. I know Mr. Spock has been working on the theory.”

“Good, I’ll get Spock.” Jim said starting to walk out of the room when the intercom cracked to life.

“Bridge to engineering, it’s Uhura here we have the comm systems up and running.” Uhura’s voice projected from the comms computer in the wall as her beautiful face appeared on the screen. 

“Thank you beautiful.” Jim exclaimed ecstatic as he stepped up to the comm screen.

“Captain,” Uhura said scolding him.

“Right,” Jim paused, “I need you to contact Spock and tell him to come to the engineering control room.” 

“Yes Sir,” Uhura said looking away from the screen working on something outside its field of vision. “The computer says he’s on deck 6 in briefing room 2, but I can’t seem to get a message through.”

“Damn it.” Jim cursed under his breath, “Has Bone’s had any progress?” he asked the screen.

“Doctor McCoy said he’s managed to find an antidote, but it will take him time to synthesis it as most of his medical staff have been infected by the illness.” Uhura replied gravely. 

“Right, who else is infected?” Jim asked

“Once the comms came back online there have been reports from every department about crewmembers acting strangely and refusing to follow orders.” Uhura replied. 

“I’ll find Spock, you get in touch with anyone still sane and get them to help McCoy with the antidote, but anyone in engineering is to help Mr Scott restart the engines” Jim ordered.

“Yes Captain.” Uhura replied.

“Kirk out.” Jim said ending the comm link. 

“I’ll be back with Mr. Spock, do everything you can until he gets here.” Jim said striding from the room.

Scotty barely acknowledged him, completely engrossed in his work.

JUNIOR

Jim ran down the corridor avoiding crewmembers and their illness-induced antics. 

He raced past a couple of singing crewmembers and skidded to a halt outside of briefing room 2. He could feel Spock’s bubbling emotions through their bond and knew he had been effected, same as everyone else. 

He typed in his code, receiving nothing but an Access Denied for his trouble.

“Damn it,” He cursed and banged on the door yelling, “Spock let me in I need you!”

He received no answer just a spike of misery through their bond. 

“Spock, open the door right now, that’s an order.” Jim tried again fist pounding against the solid metal.

He went back to the door controls when he received no answered and pulled the casing away revealing a complex of coloured wires and microchips. He carefully pushed aside the mess of wires and seized a blue and a purple one pulling them loose. He them connected their ends to a due grey microchip. The screen blink green and the door whooshed open. 

“Spock” he cried and rushed to kneel next to the sobbing figure slumped over the briefing table. 

“Spock, what’s wrong. Scotty needs you in engineering.” Jim asked urgently.

“I can’t, I’m so ashamed,” Spock sobbed into his arms.

“Ashamed of what Spock, tell me please.” Jim urged him. 

Spock sat up abruptly, “Of you, of us, of everything.” He exclaimed pushing himself from his chair and throwing himself away from Jim.

“Spock?” Jim questioned standing and following him across the room. 

“My love for you Jim, I can’t. How am I to be a good father when I couldn’t even tell my own mother how much I loved her.” Spock wailed. 

Jim put his hand on Spock’s shoulder turning him to face him. Spock turned quickly seizing Jim around the waist and pulling him close, one hand resting on his slightly protruding stomach.

“How can I raise this child, when my childhood was so chaotic. I couldn’t go to school without being ridiculed. My father could not show me affection and my mother was forced to restrain herself being on a planet full of unemotional beings that frowned upon her. How Jim, How?” Spock ranted gripping the shirt over Jim’s stomach. 

“Snap out of it Spock” Jim growled slapping him across his cheek, “You won’t even have to worry about that if you don’t get to engineering and help Scotty now.” 

Spock didn’t react just stared at him, so Jim tried hitting him again. Before he could strike, Spock released his shirt and caught his hand. Jim tried to pull it away, but Spock just pulled him closer. 

“I love you T’hy’la,” Spock said softly pulling Jim into kiss, deepening it as he pushed his tongue past Jim’s surprised lips. Jim responded wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck letting the chaos of the last hour fall away for a moment. 

Spock pulled back and Jim felt an uncomfortable tingling through his body. He trembled slightly in Spock’s arms and pulled further away. 

“What does Mr. Scott need me to do Jim?” Spock asked in control once more.

“He needs,” Jim stutter stumbling towards the briefing table, “You to help with, we need to risk implosion, its our only chance!*” Jim yelled gripping the table. 

Spock followed Jim to the table and steadied him, lowering him into a chair.

“That is impossible,” Spock said calmly, “It can not be done.”

“It has to be Spock, it’s the only way. If we don’t we die anyway.” Jim growled gripping Spock’s wrist tightly. 

“I will do my best Captain.” Spock said removing Jim’s hand from his wrist, “You stay here, I’ll call Doctor McCoy to administer the antidote to you.” Spock finished moving swiftly toward the door and out into the corridor.

“You only have 8 minutes Spock,” Jim yelled after him. 

Jim lurched from his chair and stumbled towards the door a hand resting protectively over his stomach. Out in the corridor he regained his balance and made his way as quickly as he could towards the turbo lift. When he reached it he ordered it to the bridge.

Stepping out on to the Enterprises Bridge he noticed the full crew back in their positions except for Spock. They all turned to watch him as he slowly made his way to his chair and sat down. 

“Order’s Captain.” Sulu asked. 

Jim looked at his for a moment, “Lay in course.” He ordered

“Which course sir?” Chekov asked from his navigations panel.

“Any, the way we came*.” Jim replied a little unsure hand clenching over his stomach.

“Yes sir,” they replied turning back to their stations.

“Engineering to bridge,” Spock’s voice rose out of the intercom, 

“Bridge here, report.” Jim replied 

Spock didn’t sound surprised when he heard Jim’s voice and replied, “Engines are ready Captain.” 

“Good Spock, stand by.” Jim said taking a deep breath. 

McCoy burst through the turbo lift doors out of breath, “Damn it Jim, can’t you ever stay where your supposed to,” McCoy said panting quickly walking up to Jim.

“No, “ Jim said quietly, then yell out as McCoy jabbed a Hypo needle into his neck, “Damn it Bone’s!”

“Had to be done Jim.” McCoy said putting his needle away, “ So we gonna leave this county?” he asked 

“Yep,” Jim replied grimly staring at the main view screen showing their closeness to the rapidly disintegrating planet. “Brace yourselves everyone.” Jim said in warning as he contacted the engineering deck. “Bridge to Engineering, on my mark. Three, two, one. Now! Sulu full thrusters “ Jim ordered.

The ship jerked violently and a high-pitched wining sound filled the air. And they started to move rapidly through space away from the doomed planet. The lights flicked and the instruments sparked. The whole ship trembled. Then everything went quiet. The lights settled and the instruments righted themselves.

“Sulu, reduce speed.” Jim ordered coming back to himself. 

The ship slowed and the rapidly moving stars on the view screen slowed to a walk. 

Less then a minute later Spock strode out of the turbo lift and went straight over to the Captain’s chair.

“Are you alright Jim?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah Spock, I’m fine. I think we all are. You?” Jim replied smiling.

“Yes I am well.” Spock replied.

“Captain,” Sulu said butting in, “My velocity gage went off the scale.”

“As did the Engine power,” Spock said, “Scotty reported we were traveling faster then space should allow.” 

“Keptain, Keptain! “Chekov exclaimed, “My chronometer has gone backwards.”

“Backwards?” Jim asked, “By how much?” 

“By 72 hours Keptian.” Chekov reported

“It seems we have gained three days Captain.” Spock said

Jim looked around the bridge at all the surprised faces, “Looks like we have a chance to redo them then.” Jim said smiling grimily. 

“It does look like that doesn’t it Jim.” McCoy said speaking up. 

“You’ll have to move Junior’s delivery date up by three days Bone’s, don’t want him to come too early.” Jim grinned trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’ll do that Jim,” Bone’s replied dryly 

“Lay in course to our next destination Mr. Chekov, warp factor one Mr. Sulu.*” Jim ordered. 

“Yes sir” they replied.

“You know Jim this formula opens many possibilities,*” Spock stated. 

“True, Jim we could go back in time and change history, any time, any planet,*” McCoy said speaking up. 

“We might consider that another time Bone’s,” Jim replied contemplatively, then turned to Spock, “What’s Mr. Scott think about all this?”

“I believe he is “pleased as punch” if I have the old earth saying right.” Spock paused for Jim’s nod, “He is currently at this time celebrating with Keenser on the success of not blowing our selves up, as he would put it.” Spock explained.

Jim laughed, “I suppose we better leave him to it then.” He settled more into his chair and turned to the main viewing screen, “Time to resume our duties.” He said.

“Of course Captain,” Spock said moving towards his science station.

“Yeah I better go cure the rest of the crew before this all happens again. I should have enough antidote by now,” McCoy said striding from the bridge.

“Just another day on the Enterprise,” Jim sighed grinning to himself as the bridge settled into its normal routine.

JUNIOR

Later that night in their quarters Jim confronted Spock. 

“Spock do you remember what you said when you were affected by the water?” he asked from his seat on the bed. 

Spock turned from pulling out his meditation robe.

“Yes Jim, I remember.” He replied quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your insecurities?” Jim questioned worried.

“I had not realized they concerned me until I was infected.” Spock confessed moving to stand before Jim.

Jim looked up at him then turned his attention to pulling off his boots, “You shouldn’t worry about any of that Spock. From what you’ve told me your mum knew you loved her, you didn’t need to say it. And I know you’ll make a great father.” 

Spock kneeled before his mate and took a hold of his boot helping him off with it.

“Thank you Jim, it is most reassuring to hear it from you.” Spock said putting Jim’s boots aside.

Jim looked into Spock’s face. His lips were slightly raised in a smile and his eyes twinkled, hiding a suppressed sadness behind them. He took Spock’s face into his hands.

“You are the best man, Vulcan anyone could have, I love you Spock and I know you love me. There is no need to say it.” Jim said sincerely.

He took one of Spock’s hands and placed it over his stomach, “This child is going to love you just as much as I do, and I know you’d do any thing for our child as much as I know you’d do anything for me.” Jim continued gazing into Spock’s eyes, “We’ll get through anything they throw at us.” 

“I am sorry for my out burst earlier.” Spock whispered.

“Don’t be sorry Spock, I need to know these things so we can work them out,” Jim replied his face smiling.

Spock sighed, “You are right T’hy’la, I will endeavor to do so in the future.” 

“Good” Jim said releasing Spock, “Now you better meditate and I really need a shower, this day has been bloody insane.” 

“Indeed it has Jim,” Spock said lightly regaining his feet and moving back towards the dresser. Jim stood pulling his shirts over his head and looked down at his stomach.

“You think I’m getting fat?” Jim asked.

Spock turned back to him robe in hand, “No Jim you are beautiful” he replied amused and held his free hand out fingers extended for a Vulcan kiss. Jim touched his corresponding fingers to Spock’s smiling. 

“Make’s me feel better that I know Vulcan’s can’t lie” Jim grinned and disappeared into the bathroom. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Infantile good for nothing monkey’s (or there about’s)   
> 2Stinking, rotten foreigners   
> 3Beautiful Maiden  
> 4Pervert  
> (Translations from google translate) Sulu’s use of Japanese is in tribute to the original’s Japanese decent. And it was that or French and I don’t really know any French. And of course Uhura can speak Japanese :D
> 
> 5Van Morrison’s Song Brown eyed girl, who is an Irish singer.  
> 6Russian national animal  
> 7If you can read this you have earned my respect and I challenge you to answer twenty questions to open the door.  
> 8I will answer your questions Mr. Chekov
> 
> * I have used some lines from the original episode cause I just couldn’t do it with out them, so I take no credit for them. 
> 
> All the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D
> 
> AN I am totally blaming this chapter if I fail my next uni assignment, it kept distracting me. :P 
> 
> If the order of the scenes don’t make sense I apologize, I’m still unsure about the order. But I think they work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Planet Curious

Chapter 4  
Planet Curious  
(18 weeks along)

Spock woke with a start. Something was very wrong. He did not normally wake at such a time. Due to his Vulcan heritage he was able to control his sleep cycle to gain optimum rest. Waking in the early hours of the morning was not something that occurred under normal circumstances. His body told him that Jim was not in their bed and as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light he could see that Jim’s side of the bed was crumpled where he had lain not more then 5 hours ago. Spock could not hear any noise from the bathroom. Since he became pregnant it was usual for Jim to wake at odd hours of the night to use the toilet. This time it didn’t seem to be the case. 

Spock pulled back the covers and rose from the bed ordering the lights to 40%. He padded his way over to the closed bathroom door that opened as he neared it. He found it logical to check just incase Jim was just sitting in there quietly. He looked into the compact space and found no Jim. He moved over to the other side of the room and out past the partition into the main living area, still no Jim.

Through their bond he could feel no distress or discomfort so he had no reason to be alarmed. Perhaps Jim could not longer sleep and went for an early morning stroll or was feeling pekish and was looking for sustenance.

Everything was in its place even Jim’s discarded tunic was crumpled in the exact same place Jim had thrown it after deciding it wasn’t a gold shirt day the previous morning. Spock stooped to pick it up and laid it over the back of the couch as he surveyed the rest of the room. 

Their pads were as they left them, stacked on the desk, before going to bed. As was the 3D chess on the side table. Spock eyebrows lowered in a frown. If Jim had gotten up he would have shuffled through the pads and possibly picked up and moved around a chess piece or two on his way out of the room. He had a tendency to fiddle when he had just woken up. Spock had observed being pregnant made him even 28.4% more restless then usual, so he was 98.5% sure that if Jim had gotten up of his own free will he would have sifted through the room as he went. 

Spock moved quickly over to the computer terminal and switched it on. He had every confidence the computer would locate Jim without any trouble and all his worry would be for naught. 

As Spock waited the 5.4 seconds for the computer to boot up he focused on their bond and found that Jim’s emotions were steady similar to when he was in deep REM sleep. Perhaps Jim was sleep walking Spock theorized. 

The Computer beeped it was ready.

“Computer, locate Captain Kirk.” Spock ordered

The computer thought for a moment, “Captain Kirk is not currently aboard the Enterprise.” 

Spock’s calm façade cracked.

JUNIOR

McCoy was sitting on a wide veranda sipping a cool glass of pink lemonade watching his daughter Joanna frolic under the hover sprinkler. A beautiful woman stepped from the house behind him holding an identical glass of lemonade and he smiled up as her as she leaned against his chair. She started to lean down towards him smiling…

McCoy jerked awake from his blissful dream at the insistent chirping coming from his sitting room. He groaned rubbing his forehead and sat up.

“The hell would be calling at this hour?” He muttered to himself as he swung his legs out of bed and shuffled his way sleepily from his room towards the desk that held his computer terminal. 

He leaned over and switched on the screen, accepting the message.

“This better be good” he growled as the screen flicked blue then revealed Spock’s stoic face. 

“It is most urgent Doctor.” Spock replied inflicting no emotion, not even a hint, “Captain Kirk is missing.” 

McCoy stood up, and stared at the screen, “Come again?” 

“His life signs cannot be detected on this ship” Spock replied. 

“Have you checked, it could be a computer malfunction?” McCoy questioned getting more anxious.

“I have run a full diagnostic and accounted for every heat signature within the Enterprise, only one is missing. In addition, the computer has not detected any deceased bodies located on the ship.” Spock’s monotone continued, cracking just slightly in his pronunciation of deceased. 

“So Jim’s just, gone?” McCoy asked, fear creeping into his voice. 

“Yes.” Spock stated, “You are to report to the bridge immediately, you are needed, Spock out.” He finished closing the connection.

McCoy just stared at the blue screen for a moment gaining his bearings. 

“God Dammit!” he cursed jumping in to action, grabbing a blue uniform shirt and pulling it over his head in his rush out the door. 

JUNIOR

McCoy skid out of the turbo lift to find the bridge a hive of activity, he wasn’t the only one half in their pajamas. Uhura was sitting at her station wearing her old red cadet jacket over a dark blue silk nighty. Her hair usually in a neat high pony was hastily thrown up into a messy bun; most of her dark locks had fallen loose cascading down her back. She glanced up at him as he stopped in the doorway, her eyes concerned. Chekov and Sulu were at their stations, Scotty with them, concentrating fiercely at their work. Chekov’s star patterned pajama pants looked ridiculous under his gold uniform shirt and Sulu’s grey sweat pants didn’t look much better under his. Scotty was wearing a tartan dressing gown and slippers over his checkered pajamas as he worked frantically with Chekov at his console.

McCoy gazed moved around the room glancing over the Captain’s Chair, the only place not occupied by the frantic bridge crew, and landed on Spock hunched over his station. He was the only one immaculately dressed.

“What have you found Spock?” McCoy asked as he moved to stand next to the seemingly calm Vulcan. 

“Lieutenant-Commander Scott and Ensign Chekov have been able to locate a faint radiation signal that originated from the dark nebula DN09675. We were in the vicinity of the nebula from 2342 until 0132. The yet unidentified radiation signal was detected entering the hull close to the Captain and my Quarters for 1.23 milliseconds before it retreated back into the dark nebula. This happened at the same time that the computer recorded the Captain’s disappearance from the ship,” Spock explained in dry monotone, eyes not leaving his stations viewing screen, which was focused on the nebula.

“So can you track where in the nebula it came from?” McCoy asked.

“No not at this time,” Spock replied. 

“What do you want me to do?” McCoy continued

“I need you to assess the radiation and find if it could have done any harm to the Captain or the fetus.” Spock said turning from his station to look directly at McCoy. 

“I’m a doctor Spock, not a radiation expert!” McCoy explained wildly, “I can’t tell if it has hurt Jim without examining him and we have to find him first.”

“If that is the case then you may go to sick bay and prepare for the away team.” Spock said turning back to his station not even raising an eyebrow at McCoy’s out burst.

“You know Jim’s alive don’t you Spock, with your bond…” McCoy said not backing down.

Spock breathed in deeply and turned back to McCoy, his face blank, but his eyes just as concerned as the rest of the crew, “Yes, our bond is still whole, however the distance between us does not allow me to assess Jim’s health, nor our child’s.” 

McCoy deflated quickly, “I’ll get my kit ready, you just find him,” he said turning back towards the turbo lift.

“Thank you Doctor,” Spock said returning his attention to his station. 

As the Turbo lift doors closed with a squeak Chekov jumped up from his station.

“Mr. Spock, Mr. Spock we have found something!” He exclaimed as Scotty manipulated the images on the main viewing screen. Spock turned to face them stepping away from his workstation. 

“Their seems ta’ be a small star within the nebula,” Scotty said zooming in on a pin prick of light within the dark cloud mass, “We think it may be a planet.”

“A planet, Mr. Scott?” Spock queried, hope almost making an appearance, “Can you confirm this?”

“We cannot, it…” Scotty started.

“The particles in the cloud prevent the scanners from working at their full capacity. They won’t reach that far.” Chekov finished.

“Then we need to enter the cloud.” Spock stated as a matter of fact.

“If we do that Commander, we dunno what it will do ta’ us. It could cause the engines to shut down or disable our navigations systems, we may never come out.” Scotty explained franticly.

“There is only one way to find out,” Spock said indicating to Sulu, “ Plot a course for that light source Mr. Sulu.” He ordered. 

The three men started at him, not making a move.

“Spock!” Uhura exclaimed rising from her chair, “We can’t just…”

He cutter her off, “The Captain is some where in that cloud, so that is where we need to be.” 

The bridge crew stared at Spock for a moment, then jumped to action.

“Yes Sir,” Sulu said determination in his voice as he turned to his flight controls.

“Everyone, return to your stations,” Spock ordered stepping up to the Captain’s Chair. 

Uhura sunk back down in to her chair, and put her microphone to her ear ready to listen to anything she could. 

Chekov sat himself down, face showing his resolve, and turned to his station helping Sulu plot a course to the unknown light, what ever it was.

Scotty made his way to the turbo lift, “I better be down in engineering, just incase something catastrophic happens” he said pleasantly.

The turbo lift doors squeaked open and a fully dressed and equipped McCoy stepped out. Scotty nodded to him and took his place in the lift directing it towards the main engineering deck. 

“What’s happening Spock, found something?” He demanded stepping up to the centre of the bridge. 

“We are to enter the nebula.” Spock stated taking his seat in the Captain’s Chair, “I suggest you hold on to something.” 

“The hell is wrong with you we don’t know what’s in there!” McCoy yelled.

“The Captain, Jim is in there, therefore it is only logical we follow him.” Spock said eyes focused on the view screen, on the only light visible within the whole nebula cloud.

“Crazy ass Vulcan,” McCoy muttered hastily moving to take Spock’s vacant seat at the science station, offering no further protest. 

“We have the course laid in Sir,” Sulu said asking for further instruction.

“The ship will be on yellow alert for the duration we are in the cloud,” Spock informed them flicking the switch on the Captain’s chair. Yellow lights flashed on an off in answer, “Ensign Chekov, perform a ship wide announcement to inform the crew we are going in to the cloud after the Captain.” Spock continued.

“Yes Sir,” Chekov replied bringing up the communication panel on his console. 

Spock then turned to Sulu and ordered, “Shields up, Full a head Mr Sulu, Impulse power only.”

The Enterprise slowly entered the swirling mass of dark particles. Its hull became engulfed in darkness, not even the indicator lights scattered across its surface could be seen. The only light visible was that which they were trying to follow. 

JUNIOR

Jim woke shivering to blackness. Disorientated he reached out into the air searching for the warmth of his Spock and almost rolled off the narrow bed he has lying on.

“Spock?” he mumbled unsure as to where he was. 

Jim sat up carefully trying to look into the darkness for any source of light one arm wrapped tightly around his rounded stomach. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, cozy and warm on the Enterprise wrapped tightly in Spock’s arms. He had no memory of how he could have gotten here or of, where here was. His sharp mind kicked in and he started going over every possible scenario in his head trying to suppress his shivers, glad he wore a T-shirt to bed along with his sleep pants. 

He felt junior shifted restlessly and soothed his baby’s movements as he rubbed his stomach counter clockwise, wishing Spock was there to do it for him. 

“Shh, Junior we’ll find a way out of this,” he said to his stomach. 

He surveyed the room and notice it wasn’t as dark as it seemed. The walls and furniture were black. The bed he was on was the darkest brown he had ever seen and the ceiling looked to be painted in an almost black green. 

He stumbled to feet, still slowly rubbing his stomach and suppressing a shiver as his feet touched the black ground, a ground that felt like frozen tiles. 

“Lets see what we can find, shall we,” Jim continued to speak to his unborn child, as he lovingly cradled his stomach. 

Jim carefully made his way to the nearest wall weary of what the dark colours were doing to his depth perception and stopped as his fingertips brushed over the cool surface of the wall. It seemed to be similar in texture to an old plastered wall on earth, except even though the temperature of it was almost freezing there was no condensation, no moisture what so ever. 

He ran his hand along the wall slowly making his way around the room, looking for a door of some kind. 

Jim had to pull his hand away from the wall and rub them together constantly to prevent them from going numb, until finally he found what seemed to be a crack. Following it up and down the wall he found a groove crafted in the panel and pulled revealing a sliding door. 

“Look what we found,” he muttered quietly as he tugged the door all the way across watching it slide smoothly into the wall. 

Suspicious of the unlocked door, he carefully poked his head through it and blinked several times. The walls and floor were the same colour and material as the room he woke up in but it was a hall. Some sort of construction further down the corridor brightly lit the whole passageway in a pale green glow. He padded carefully towards it trying not to fall over, his feet growing more numb with each step as they touched the cold floor. As he moved closer to the glowing thing he felt heat radiating from it in waves. He moved forward more quickly, basking in the warmth it provided. 

“Mm warm at last.” Jim murmured rubbing his arms and curling his toes. He smiled down at his stomach and placed a hand were he could feel Junior shift then settle contently, “looks like we still have a chance.” 

Once he could feel his fingers and toes again he took a closer look at the glowing thing and realized it was made up of what could only be described as twigs and leaves. 

The thing was some kind of alien pot plant, Jim thought as he leaned in closer mesmerized by the light pulsing through the plants transparent limbs. 

He was startled into awareness by foreign chatter echoing down the hall. He looked up quickly in the direction of the sounds and turned to look for a hiding place but before he could even consider making a run for it two bright lights appeared at the end of the corridor moving swiftly towards him. The chatter increased in intensity. 

Jim couldn’t move, as mesmerized as he was by the beautiful sight before him. One light was of a soft blue; the other was a pale red colour. Both were pulsing with some kind of internal life similar to the plant. As the lights got closer he could make out individual limbs and heads. The beings were humanoid in shape, but their transparent limbs were spindly and long, their fingers and hair almost tentacle like. As they floated gracefully towards him he could feel heat radiating from them more intense then the plants. The expressions on the two beings faces were of surprise and concern as they neared where Jim was standing. 

“Are you well, why are you out of your room?”  
“What has happened honored guest?” 

They spoke in a language Jim had never heard before, in bell like voices full of concern and question. 

Jim gapped at them, awed at the alien’s presence and confused at what they were trying to ask him as they looked down at him from their height advantage of 2.5 meters. 

“Um?” was all he could manage looking between the two aliens. After years of diplomatic training and experience you would think he could come up with something a little better. 

The red alien turned to the blue one and spoke quickly in their musical language. The blue alien nodded and reached out to Jim with its tentacle like fingers. He jerked back from the probing fingers, but the alien was quicker and his vision exploded in a swirl of colours as its fingertips brushed over his forehead. 

JUNIOR

Spock sat tensely in the Captains chair gazing out at the darkness of the dark nebula. He knew Jim was out there somewhere in the darkness, he knew they were going in the right direction. He could feel their bond growing stronger as they moved slowly towards the only light that could be detected within the mass of particles that made up the nebula. 

The bridge crew sat alert and wary at their stations monitoring the ships systems and the external conditions caused by the nebula. Scotty was calling in updates on the engines status, as he ran diagnostics every 10 minutes. So far the dust particles were being incinerated when they got anywhere near the engine, however the gases present in the nebula were creating fluctuations in the energy levels causing their propulsion to be erratic. Sulu had to adjust the impulse speed constantly to compensate. 

The shields so far had prevented any of the larger particles from causing excess damage to the hull, but were a drain on the ships power. Spock estimated they would only be able to keep them up for another 9.7 hours before they failed. Due to the particles disrupting their long-range sensors they could not estimate how long it would be before they reached the light, which meant they would have no choice but to turn around once they reached 5.5 hours within the cloud if they had any chance of returning into clear space safely. 

Spock was constantly running the numbers over in his mind trying to find an anomaly that would mean beyond a doubt that Jim would be found and found alive with him and the baby unharmed. They had been in the nebula for 1.3 hours as they cautiously moved forward in the cloud. Jim had been missing for 4.32 hours. Each hour meant a drop of 5.78% in the probability of finding Jim alive and well. The probability they would find Jim at all dropped 6.98% the longer they were in the nebula. The only factor Spock could reassure himself with was the Jim Kirk factor. He knew his bond mate could get himself out of the most unusual and dangerous situations without a scratch, however other times he illogically put himself in harms way to save others. As Jim was taken alone, the chance of him putting himself in harms way because of another was reduced by 36.5%. Being pregnant with their child meant that was reduced again by 62.1%. Therefore the chance of Jim putting himself in harmless way was 1.4%. So if the Kirk factor was taken into account the higher the possibility of them finding Jim alive and well increased dramatically, however not enough to assure Spock’s logical mind he would get his bond mate and unborn child back. He knew in his mind the odds were against them and it was illogical to continue the search, but in this case he turned to the wisdom of his older self, he had to do ‘what felt right’, and if that meant risking the entire crew to search for his missing bond mate he would do it. 

“Mr. Spock, our sensors have picked up the light. It’s definitely a planet,” Chekov spoke up excitedly from his console.

“That is most promising Mr. Chekov,” Spock said standing from the Captain’s Chair and moving to stand behind him to view the planets readings.

“It has an oxygen, nitrogen based atmosphere, but with no close sun its temperatures are below freezing,” Chekov read out then paused turning to face Spock and the rest of the bridge, “The Keptain would not be able to survive for long in those temperatures,” he said in a whisper, fear lacing his voice.

“Can you detect any life signs on the planets surface?” Spock asked calmly. 

“We are too far out to for the scanners to do that,” Chekov said sadly. 

Spock moved to speak again when swirl of colours crossed his vision causing him to stumble. 

“Spock!” Uhura and McCoy exclaimed jumping from their positions towards Spock as his knees hit the floor. 

Chekov managed to grab Spock’s shoulders preventing him from completely falling to the floor. The ship jerked as Sulu lost his bearing in the sudden excitement. 

“Dammit Sulu keep it steady,” McCoy growled regaining his balance and kneeling next to Spock with his tricorder out, “Hold him there, Chekov.” 

“Spock, can you hear me?” Uhura questioned desperately kneeling on his other side, “Is it the Captain, is it Jim?” 

“He’s vitals are normal,” McCoy said, checking his readings, “But his brain waves are erratic.” 

“Spock?” Uhura questioned again squeezing Spock’s shoulder. 

“Jim,” Spock murmured blinking as his eyes came back in to focus. 

“What’s happened Spock?” McCoy asked anxiously, “What’s happened to Jim?” 

JUNIOR

Jim came to slowly, colours swirling lazily in his vision. Voices filtered through his ears, garbled and hardly recognizable. He groaned, pulling his hand heavy from sleep to rub his eyes. 

The voices were then directed at him and he realized they were speaking standard. 

“Are you well?” said on bell like voice.

“Are you able to sit vertical?” another asked

Jim blinked trying to focus, “Spock? Bones?” he murmured disorientated and unsure, but positive he could feel their presence with him.

“We not understand these words.” The voices continued

Jim felt an almost searing heat on his arm making him jerk up right pulling his arm to his chest, using the other to curl around his belly. His vision focused on the blue-lit alien sheepishly pulling his tentacled hand back. 

“Apology, Ji’tbirk, our hand not like you,” The blue alien said standing over him. 

Jim realized he was back in the room he woken up in before, however this time he was covered with a woven blanket that was glowing a soft turquoise. The heat it radiated kept him comfortably warm in the freezing temperature. He looked down at his arm and expected to see his skin red were the alien touched him, but it was the same as always. He looked up at the two faces watching him in curiosity. 

“How do you know standard?” he asked them, Captain’s training kicking in, “Why didn’t you speak it before?” 

“We learnt from you mind. It very different from our word.” The red alien spoke 

“So the colours?” Jim questioned curiously, touching his fore head lightly where the alien had touched him before not sure why he didn’t feel the searing heat from that.

“We borrow from you mind. Most colourful. Beautiful. Joined” The blue alien said wistfully. 

“You can do that?” Jim asked confused.

“We a, what you word say, a telepathic peoples.” The red alien explained its tentacle like fingers moving to brush over its head. 

“That is way we found you.” The blue alien continued enthusiastically, “beautiful wonder, male with baby, most unusual.”

“Most interest us,” the red alien added smiling. 

“Who are you? And where are we?” Jim asked curiously one hand curling into the warm blanket the other he made more secure around his stomach settling Junior’s fluttering movements in reaction to Jim’s nervousness. 

“We are in you word, T’urhulia. I Ye’tlik and her Gu’tingh,” replied Ye’tlik, the blue alien as he referred to himself and his companion, “We on Jerni’tinickt’huila, our home, our earth.” 

“We’re on your planet?” Jim clarified 

“Yes, yes, our Plane’t,” confirmed Gu’tingh excitedly. 

“Why am I here, why did you take me from my ship, my bond mate?” Jim demanded getting irritated at the calm aliens before him.

“We wish to study you, find why you with baby,” Ye’tlik said happily.

“You most interesting race, male with baby, not happens here. Wanted to know everything,“ Gu’tingh continued smiling and waving her red tentacle like fingers around. 

“So you kidnap me and forcefully bring me to your planet to be a lab rat?” Jim growled getting angrier by the minute, “Taking me any from my baby’s father, from my ship!”

“We mean no harm,” Gu’tingh back tracked quickly trying to placidate Jim, “We give you back after.” 

“After what?” Jim demanded rubbing his stomach trying to sooth Junior’s movements as his child reacted to his anger.

“After we study you, find why have baby,” Ye’tlik replied like would fix everything.

“How long will that take?” Jim would not be deterred.

Ye’tlik was taken back, “It only take decades.” 

“Decades!?” Jim exclaimed sitting up straighter and clutching his rounded stomach tighter.

“No, No,” Gu’tingh said shaking her head at Ye’tlik, “Wrong word you use.”  
She turned back to Jim, “Days, it take days, no decade.” 

Jim deflated, “Day’s, how do you measure your days?” he asked wanting to make sure of the time.

“We translate into you day in you mind,” Gu’tingh continued, “Same that.” 

“Then you’ll return me to my ship?” Jim asked wearily.

“Yes, yes we do. You, baby back to ship, no harm.” Ye’tlik replied quickly trying to make up for his last mistake. 

“What would these tests do to me? How would you get your information?” Jim asked still wary.

“We use special things to scan you body, no even touch you or baby. No invasion, no cut skin.” Gu’tingh explained trying to assure Jim, “We not do if no agree.” 

“Yes, yes,” Ye’tlik added in quickly, “You choice, we not make you.”

Jim frowned looking away then back up at Ye’tlik, “If you’re letting me choose, why did you not just contact my ship and ask me, instead of kidnapping me?”

“We no speak word, had to get you here to get know of you word,” Gu’tingh explained a little remorsefully, a hint of something else in her voice.

“Then why didn’t you take Standard from my head while I was asleep in the room, why wait until after I woke up?” Jim asked curiously wanting an explanation. 

“We only get if you wake,” Ye’tlik said.

“We not know you fall sleep when we get word while you wake. You mind protected, joined to other, hard to get word, hard on you mind.” Gu’tingh continued explaining why he passed out when they got Standard from his mind. 

“You didn’t do any damage?” Jim asked a little worried.

“No, no, no!” Ye’tlik exclaimed shaking his head vigorously sending his blue glowing tentacle like hair floating over his shoulders, “You mind good, I no damage.” 

Jim nodded and asked, “Ok I believe you. Could you give me a moment to think all this over before I make a decision on you examining me?” 

“Yes, we leave you think.” Gu’tingh said nodding and started to usher Ye’tlik from the room, “We outside.”

Jim sighed as the door closed. Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik seemed nice and genuinely curious about him and Junior. With all his training and experience as Captain he felt he would be able to know if they were lying to him or not. But they did kidnap him and take him away from Spock and his ship. 

“What do you think we should do, Junior?” Jim said asking his round stomach, “Should we trust the glowy aliens?” 

Jim felt Junior flutter against his side and grinned, “Yeah I thought so to.” 

Jim got up from the bed, slipping the blanket around his shoulders and padded over on bare feet to the door sliding it open.

“Gu’tingh, Ye’tlik, I’ve made my decision.” He said formally.

The two aliens turned to him eagerly, “Yes, what you choose?” Ye’tlik asked.

“I’ll let you do your tests, if you show me what your going to do first and I think it looks safe and you let me contact my ship,” Jim said in his Captainly manner.

Ye’tlik and Gu’tingh looked at each other and then turned back to Jim smiling, “That is good, we agree,” Gu’tingh said happily, “Return we show you our Plane’t, we teach our word, you teach us more you word.”

Jim grinned, “Yeah, I can do that too.” 

“Come, come we take you to see our plane’t, we contact you ship,” Gu’tingh smiled ushering Jim forward down the corridor. 

They moved down the corridor in the opposite direction of the glowing plant, Jim between the two aliens. In their light he could see that they were passing many doors similar to the one leading to his room.

“What buildings is this, what’s behind all the doors?” Jim asked 

“This house of sleeping, place of rest,” Ye’tlik said indicating the doors, “Sleep room all long way.”

“So your buildings just do one thing?” Jim asked curiously

“Yes, yes is in each place, we have many buildings to each purpose,” Gu’tingh said smiling flinging her arms out wildly in excitement. Jim had to duck out of the way to avoid being hit. 

“You are telepathic, and you can take information from my mind, like words but not all of it?” Jim continued his questioning.

“Yes, we take only surface, we not go deep in mind. Why you have be awake for transfer,” Ye’tlik explained

“So you can take only a little bit from my surface thoughts and transfer that to each other?” Jim wanted to clarify.

“Yes that right,” Ye’tlik confirmed.

“So you only took a little bit of my language?” Jim continued

Gu’tingh tilted her head in confusion, “language?”

“Oh um word, we call our word, language,” Jim explained.

“Yes, we learn little bit you, language, “Gu’tingh said nodding rolling the new word off her tongue. 

“That’s amazing,” Jim said smiling.

“We happy you like,” Gu’tingh replied smiling.

Before Jim could question them further a glow at the end of the corridor caught his attention. The glow formed into a swirl of colours playing all around the corridor washing the black ceiling, walls and floor into a mural pulsing with life. Its sluggish movement mesmerized Jim as he walked closer. He hardly noticed as they continued to move down the corridor until they reached the exit. 

Jim stopped dumb struck at the sight that greeted him. The swirling colours turned into a blanket of lights covering a complete backdrop of black canvas. What Jim could only descried as tentacle trees, lit up the space in a multiple of colours, limbs floating lazily in a non-existent breeze. Pale green and purple shrub like plants pulsed patterns around their bases and moved into a blue-green carpet that covered the ground broken only by the black paths that weaved their way between the trees. He could see the movements of Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik’s people as they floated along the paths. Each was different shades of blues or reds. He even noticed a flock of a kind of bird nesting in some of the trees. Their vibrant array of coloured lights gave the impression of a flock of rainbow coloured light bulbs arranged haphazardly within the branches. 

He walked in to the space in a daze. He looked up and hardly noticed there were no stars, it seemed like they would only be washed out by the mesmerizing lights around him. 

He moved over to the blue-green grass and sunk his toes into the warmth, almost releasing the blanket he had around his shoulders as he felt it travel up his legs and into his body. 

He felt junior shift at the sensation and Jim placed a hand over his stomach, absent-mindedly rubbing it in circles. 

“Amazing,” He breathed trying to take in everything at once. He could hardly believe the beauty of a place so encased in light and surrounded by darkness.

“You like?” Gu’tingh smiling asked floating up beside him.

“Yes, it’s..” Jim tried by was at a loss for words to decried what he way seeing. He looked to Gu’tingh then down at his stomach stopping his hands movement, “I wish my child and mate could see this,” he said quietly.

“Yes, you leave, come back after with baby and mate, you see together. We welcome you,” Gu’tingh exclaimed happily ghosting her hand over Jim’s and gesturing to the air. 

Jim looked up at her smiling, “That would be nice,” Jim replied then looked away in to the forest of light, not noticing Gu’tingh happy expression drop into a guilty one. 

“We continue,” Ye’tlik said stepping up to Jim’s other side distracting him and motioning down the main path. 

“So it’s night at the moment?” Jim questioned as they continued walking.

“Night?” Ye’tlik asked curiously not understanding

“Night as it time of dark,” Jim said trying to explain the concept.

“Yes it is night,” Ye’tlik said.

“So do you rest during the day then?” Jim asked.

“We rest half day,” Gu’tingh said 

“So when does the sun come up?” Jim continued

“Sun?” Gu’tingh asked, “What is sun?” 

“Um it’s a giant ball of light that lights up the sky during the day,” Jim explained floundering slightly.

Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik just looked confused. 

“It’s made up of a bunch of gases, your planet should orbit, um turn around it. Lights up the sky,” Jim tried.

“We not know what you speak of,” Ye’tlik said, “we light, we life,” he explained gesturing to all around him.

“So you don’t have a sun?” Jim tried again.

“No,” Ye’tlik said simply

Then it clicked, no stars and the near freezing temperatures away from the lights. This whole planet was in the dark nebula, the one the Enterprise was supposed to pass last sleep cycle. He was on a planet somewhere in the mass of dark particles that blotted out all other light. The life on the planet must have evolved somehow in response. They could provide their own light and heat on a planet in a nebula that could not provide them. Jim was amazed there was oxygen and atmosphere, because a planet not moving should not have them. But maybe it was moving, just around something other then a sun. Jim’s mind worked over time on the possibilities. He grinned when he thought of Spock, he would find it very fascinating. 

The three continued to walk down the path through the light Forrest, in compatible silence as Jim processed everything in his mind. As they walked he noticed the only thing with light were living things, any thing that was non-living was black or almost black. He clutched the blanket around his shoulders feeling it life pulsing through the fibers. He wondered how it was alive and how if it was some sort of planet or something else. 

“You have Sun?” Ye’tlik spoke up suddenly breaking the silence.

Jim looked up at him startled out of his thoughts, “Um yeah we do. It lights the sky up, so it’s blue.” Jim replied

“Blue? Gu’tingh asked excitedly 

“Yeah blue, different from your sky, and when the sun sets, its night and the sky is lit up with tiny little lights we call stars,” Jim explained further grinning.

“That be beautiful sight,” Gu’tingh said smiling.

“Well you guys could always come and visit Earth, and the other planets of the federation,” Jim said, “They would love to study your Planet, we have never come across a planet living without a sun.” 

“That, be, nice,” Ye’tlik said hesitating slightly.

Jim frowned at his reaction but before be could continue the conversation a Misty Blue T’urhulia floated up to their group quickly looking frantic. 

Gu’tingh reached out and gripped the other T’urhulia’s arm, speaking quickly in their language. Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik’s expressions grew more and more concerned as the T’urhulia continued speaking glancing at Jim. 

The other T’urhulia finished and turned rushing back to way he had come mentioning for them to hurry.

“What is it?” Jim asked hurriedly getting worried, “What’s wrong?”

“You ship, it follow you to our plane’t, it in trouble,” Gu’tingh said anxious gesturing him forward “quickly, quickly!”

She and Ye’tlik moved ahead floating rapidly through the trees forcing Jim to quicken his pace to keep up with them frightened for his ship and crew.

JUNIOR

Spock stood abruptly causing Chekov to reel back into his chair. 

“Jim’s mind has been touched by another, which means there are sentient beings on the Planet,” Spock said moving towards the science station, “It is only logical that they were the ones to remove Jim from this ship.”

McCoy and Uhura rose from the floor as Chekov steadied himself in his chair.

“So Jim is alive then?” McCoy asked demanding an answer.

“Yes he is alive, therefore it is our priority to find our Captain before that changes,” Spock said determined, “Can you determine our distance from the Planet Ensign Chekov?” 

“ I ah, we are 6.2 hours away from the planet at our current speed Kemmander,” Chekov stuttered at the sudden question. 

Spock’s eyebrows lowered slightly, “That is not enough time to retrieve the Captain and return to clear space with the shields active,” Spock said concerned, “It is necessary we increase our speed to reach Jim in the shortest time possible, however increasing our speed will decrease the time in which the shields can be active. We must find the optimum level to the balance our power levels and our time within the cloud,” Spock started to explain, “Mr. Sulu keep the course to the planet until my order. Ensign Chekov, you will assist me in the calculations. Lieutenant Uhura monitor long-range communications and attempt to initiate contact with the Planet,” Spock ordered then took his seat at the science station already running numbers.

“What am I supposed to do?” McCoy demanded stepping up to Spock as the other bridge member got to work with a quick determined “Aye Aye Sir.”

“You Doctor should return to Sick bay and prepare for receiving the Captain with possible hyperthermia and mental distress,” Spock said not looking up from his station.

“You better find him before I have to treat him for those,” McCoy growled storming off the bridge. 

JUNIOR

Half an our later Spock and Chekov were standing in front of a display screen looking over the numbers they had calculated.

“It could work, if we get Mr. Scott to tap into reserve power to power the shields for the return trip,” Chekov said commenting on their calculation.

“He will also have to increase engine power by 24.7% to reach the speed needed to for the calculated time limit to be valid,” Spock replied.

“I have Mr Scott,” Uhura said from her station.

“Put him on screen,” Spock said.

She gracefully manipulated her controls and Mr Scott appeared on the main viewing screen. 

“I got your calculations and I’ve managed to increase engine out put by 36.8% Mr Spock,” He grinned, “Seems the gases in this nebula are useful after all.” 

“Will the shields hold on reserve power for the time needed to return to clear space?” Spock inquired.

“Aye, they will at 75%, Sulu will just have to avoid anything bigger then a 100 ton asteroid,” Scott said in good humor. 

“That is acceptable,” Spock replied.

“Great I’ll get back to it then shall I,” Scott said, “Engineering out.”

The screen went black, then Uhura returned it back to the external view of the ship, the only difference being a small pin-prick of light in the bottom left hand corner. 

“Mr. Sulu increase speed 30.7%,” Spock ordered.

“Aye aye Sir,” Sulu said manipulating his controls.

“Your work was most satisfactory, you may return to your station,” Spock said nodding to Chekov.

“Yes, Kemmander,” He beamed under the Vulcan praise and returned swiftly to his station. 

Spock moved towards the Captain’s chair when the comm chirped. 

“Sick bay Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy” Uhura said

“Put him through,” Spock said sitting down.

“You closer to getting to Jim yet?” he asked grouchily 

“We have increased speed and will be within transporter range of the planet in 3.4 hours. Is sick bay ready to receive the Captain?” Spock replied in turn.

“What do you take me for, a sloth, of course I have sick bay ready, it was ready 20 minutes ago,” McCoy growled. 

“That is most encouraging Doctor, keep up the efficient work ethic,” Spock replied a hint of barely detectable cheek in his voice, “Bridge out.”

The bridge could hear McCoy’s indignant growl as the connection was cut off.

The bridge crew tried not to grin at the usual banter between first officer and CMO. It was a refreshing reprieve from the repressive note of tense anxiety that had been hanging over the bridge since the Captains disappearance. 

The first two hours past in slow silence as the small pin-pick of light grew slowly larger. They could feel small tremors pass through the ship at odd intervals as Sulu and the other bridge members struggled to keep the ship steady. 

“Spock,” Uhura spoke up from the communications panel, “I’ve managed to locate the Planets frequency, but I can’t distinguish the language, I’m trying to get through a message now.” 

“Thank you lieutenant, keep..” Spock was cut off as the ship jerked violently throwing crewmembers from their seats.

“Red alert,” Spock ordered and the yellow changed to red, “Lieutenant Uhura, alert the crew. Bridge station status reports.”

“We seemed to have hit something Kemmander,” Chekov exclaimed, “Some sort of meteor. It wasn’t on our scanners.”

“Shields at 82% and holding,” Sulu yelled from his station trying to get the ship back under control.

“Reports say deck 5 and 6 have received minimal damage,” Uhura said reading out the ships status reports as they came to her station after she had communicated the situation.

“Contact Mr. Scott in engineering.” Spock ordered.

“Done Spock, Mr. Scott on channel.” Uhura said showing her strength in a crisis.

“Status report Mr. Scott, what is the condition of the engines?” Spock asked as urgently as any Vulcan could.

“The hit has rattled the dilithium crystals but its all holding together,” Mr. Scott explained, then yelled something inaudible to some one on the engineering deck. 

“Good, keep up us updated, bridge out,” Spock replied cutting the connection

“Do you have control of the ship Mr. Sulu?” Spock asked the frantically working helmsman.

“Stabilizing now,” Sulu reported manipulating his controls with precise movements. 

“Scanners are picking up multiple objects, Mr. Spock, heading or way,” Chekov exclaimed, “We seem to be in an asteroid field.” 

“Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu,” Spock ordered.

“There’s too many of them,” Sulu yelled, as they felt several jarring impacts on the hull, “Shield’s at 75% and dropping.” 

“Mr. Chekov, plot the most direct course out of the Asteroid field,” Spock ordered.

“The most direct course is further away from the planet, Mr. Spock,” Chekov replied running the trajectories. 

“Lay the course in Ensign,” Spock replied tone flat.

“Aye Aye Mr. Spock,” Chekov replied quickly, “ Course laid in.”

“The helm is getting sluggish,” Sulu reported trying to force the controls to obey his commands to follow the new course. 

“Lieutenant Uhura contact Mr. Scott,” Spock instructed bracing himself as another asteroid rocked the hull. 

Uhura’s hands flew over her console then one lifted to her earpiece, “On channel, Spock,” she said as Mr. Scott looking frazzled came on screen.

“The engineers are losing power, there’s an anti-matter leak in lower engineering, that area’s been sealed off,” Scotty reported, then yelled ordered at an ensign as he rushed past, “ We’re managing to contain the problems but each hit we take causes another, we cannot keep up with it for long Mr. Spock,” 

“The controls are jammed, I can’t maneuver the ship,” Sulu exclaimed just as Spock was about to speak. 

“Christ lad the connections must have been rattled,” Scotty exclaimed then grabbed the computer console as the ship shock violently from multiply collisions. 

“Shields at 43%,” Sulu spoke up still struggling with the helm controls, “ and we’re stuck in forward trajectory.”

“Are the secondary helm controls active?” Spock asked slightly hurried.

Scotty turned to his main computer quickly hands flying over the controls, “All helm control is out,” He replied voice breaking slightly, “ but I think I can isolate the problem and get it working again.”

“How long do you estimate it will take you?” Spock asked concern forming on his stoic face.

“I dunno, I’ll..” Scotty was cut off as another violent impact rocked the ship, throwing crewmembers from their seats as sparks flew from their control panels.

“Nyota, what happened to communications?” Spock asked, his shock as he steadied himself in the Captain’s Chair shown only through his unprofessional slip of Uhura’s first name. 

“Ship wide communications are down,” Uhura responded as quickly as she could right herself from being thrown to the floor and waving away the smoke from her frazzled console.

“Scanners show a 5000 ton asteroid heading directly for us,” Chekov almost wailed from his station.

“Shields are 20%,” Sulu yelled over the frantic scrambling of the bridge crew to put out small spot fires.

Spock paused for a split second considering his options, “Mr. Chekov, arm photo torpedoes,” He said standing from the captain’s chair and moving over to his science station, being manned by a yellow shirted crewman. The lieutenant moved aside as he looked over the console, running a quick series of calculations.

“Aim the torpedoes 5.76 km from the fractoidal point of the asteroid,” Spock told Chekov, returning to the Captain’s Chair, “If my calculations are correct it will divert its course enough to reduce the main impact.”

“Aye, Aye Kommander,” Chekov replied, quickly typing in the torpedoes path.

“Fire on my mark,” Spock ordered, “Fire one,”

The main view screen lit up as the torpedo impacted the Asteroid.

“Its trajectory has changed 5.87m,” Chekov reported hurriedly.

“Fire two,” Spock replied.

Again the torpedo impacted as everyone on the bridge waited with baited breath to find if it had the desired effect.

“Changed by 12.67m, Mr. Spock,” Chekov read from his screen. 

Before Spock could order another torpedo the whole bridge jolted as another smaller asteroid collided with the hull.

“Photon Torpedo’s are off line,” Chekov yelled as they recovered.

“Shields at 14%,” Sulu added.

Spock could see no other option open to them. They could not avoid the asteroid without helm control and without torpedo’s they could not move it from their path. Spock’s gaze swept around the bridge meeting the eyes of each crewmember, eyes that showed silent resolve and determination. They would face this threat the same as any other. 

“Divert all remaining power to shields,” Spock ordered and as Sulu obeyed the lights went dark. The only thing that could be seen was a huge black mass hurtling closer, displayed on the main view screen.

JUNIOR

Jim, Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik entered a large circular room, its roof rising into an elegant black dome. The whole space was full of red and blue-lit T’urhulia bustling around many dark boxes that Jim could only describe as computer consoles, even if the only light was coming from the aliens themselves. 

He followed them towards the centre of the room and what had to be the main console. A towering Red T’urhulia was watching something on a low dark screen. The image was swirling dark colours and by the expression on the T’urhulia’s face was something very worrying indeed, thou Jim could not interpret what. 

Ye’tlik addressed the tall T’urhulia with respectful urgent tones. The tall Blue alien turned to them answering Ye’tlik’s words and beckoning them up to the main platform. 

“This Bu’tlatilgn our boss,” Gu’tingh whispered in introduction as they stepped up onto the platform. 

Once on the platform Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik touched their fingertips to their foreheads in a sign of respect that Jim copied quickly. Bu’tlatilgn smiled and returned the gesture then held her hand out to Gu’tingh who paced forward allowing Bu’tlatilgn fingertips to brush her forehead. They stood silently for a moment their lights pulsing more rabidly within their heads. Then Gu’tingh paced back breaking the connection. 

Bu’tlatilgn turned to face Jim and smiled grimly, “Your Ji’tbirk, and your ship is in distress,” She said.

“I’m Captain James T Kirk, of the Federation Star Ship Enterprise,” he replied captains authority in his voice, “What’s happened to my ship?” 

“I am Bu’tlatilgn high governess of T’urhultiha, Capital of Jerni’tinickt’huila,” Bu’tlatilgn declared, “Your ship, the Enterprise followed you into our nebula and has crossed paths with the asteroid belt that surrounds our planet,” she continued, “This caused sever damage to the hull and engine. Your ship is struggling to compensate. The state of your crew is yet to be determined.” 

“But their still alive, the ship she’s still got power?” Jim asked urgently.

“Yes they are,” Bu’tlatilgn said turning back to her console, “We are scanning for life signs and power levels at this moment.”

“As a representative from the federation and Captain of the Enterprise I formally request that you send ships out to intercept the Enterprise, and help direct her out of the asteroid field, I assume you would be more equip to deal with the maneuvers required to navigate it,” Jim requested diplomatically. 

Bu’tlatilgn looked back at him sadly, “I cannot allow that Captain, any excessive contact with another species is against our laws. I cannot put my Plane’t in danger for one ship.”

“If it is against your laws for contact with other species why am I here, and how is it your standard is almost perfect?” Jim demanded trying to repress his anger.

“My telepathy is much more powerful then the average T’urhulia, I am able to manipulate, retrieve and erase deeper thoughts so I am able to master languages more quickly, I have also had contact with other beings that speak your language where Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik have not,” Bu’tlatilgn explained, “Individual beings are acceptable if they are acquired for scientific purposes. Their minds are to be erased of their time on our Plane’t and returned to their origin after we have gained all the knowledge we are able to from them.”

“So your intending to study me and my condition, then erase my mind before sending me back to my ship?” Jim wanted to confirm looking around at Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik.

“Were you even going to allow me to contact my ship?” he asked them. They would not meet his eye.

“It is not something they should have promised you and yes, that is the set procedure for acquired specimens,” Jim turned back to Bu’tlatilgn, as she confirmed clinically what he had asked, “However no other has had their ship attempt to enter our nebula and retrieve them.” 

“You do realize what you are doing is against federation laws of species rights,” Jim attacked.

“We are not members of your federation, your laws do not apply to us.” Bu’tlatilgn countered.

“I am a federation citizen as well as apart of the force that police those laws. The laws do apply to me and any other federation citizen that you have abducted. Your nebula is within documented federation space. So that means federation laws are valid within your nebula regardless of if you wish them to apply to your Planet or not,” Jim continued. 

Bu’tlatilgn frowned at him in annoyance. 

“He not mean be rude,” Gu’tingh butted in with a fluster, “He just no understand, he just scared for he ship.”

Bu’tlatilgn scolded Gu’tingh in their tongue and she fell silent head dropping in shame. 

“You are most forceful in your opinions Captain, I do respect that,” Bu’tlatilgn commented skirting the issue and turned back to her console barking orders to the other T’urhulia working in the room. They scurried to obey.

“What do you intend to do now High Governess?” Jim asked not backing down.

“I intend,” She said turning to her head to stare directly at Jim, “To save your ship.”

Jim frowned in concern, “You just said you would not help.”

“I said I would not allow your ship contact with my peoples, I did not say I would not help,” Bu’tlatilgn replied turning back to her console, “ There is a star base of your federation in the next system. Your ship will be able to receive the needed repairs there, if they can get out of the asteroid belt correct.”

“Star Base 27 is in the Cetus system, if they can get out of the dark nebula the Enterprise would be able to make it there? But how are you going to do that with out contact?” Jim asked disbelievingly.

“The same way we took you from your ship.” She replied cryptically. 

“The transporting of a single person through one nebula is very different from transporting a whole star ship through it,” Jim said stepping up to the console beside Bu’tlatilgn, trying to decipher what it all meant. 

“No, the method is the same it just takes a little more power,” Bu’tlatilgn replied a little smugly, fingers flying over her controls and an image of the enterprise and the large asteroid bearing down on it filled the entity of the massive dome ceiling. 

The Red T’urhulia stepped back from the controls, “Your ship has 5.4 of your earth minutes left before its trajectory causes it to impact the asteroid currently in its path,” She explained calmly, “ I can, beam,” she paused at the word making sure she was using it right, “ your ship out of our nebula and harms way if you stay true to the agreement you made with Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik.” 

“What?” Jim gapped disbelievingly, “ You would let my ship be destroyed if I refuse?”

“Yes, you made an agreement I expect you to honor it. Your ship came in our nebula of its own free will, we are not obliged to save it,” Bu’tlatilgn explained.

“Bu’tlatilgn?” Gu’tingh gasped quietly shocked at her leaders ultimatum, “you cannot…” Bu’tlatilgn cutter her off with a look.

Jim got angry.

“The agreement I made with Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik isn’t valid if you won’t allow me to contact my ship,” Jim growled, blue eyes ablaze, “but from your forceful kidnapping and revelation of your views on myself as a specimen I didn’t think I had any choice in the matter, regardless of whether you saved my ship your not!”

“We may not share the same views Captain, but my peoples are essentially peaceful we will not physical force you to do the tests,” Bu’tlatilgn replied calmly, “We give every being we acquire this choice.”

Jim’s angry gaze swepped from Bu’tlatilgn to look over at Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik who had snuck together. Ye’tlik tried to hide his guilt at deceiving Jim’s trust, while Gu’tingh wore hers openly worried at her leaders callous behavior. 

“Choice, what choice?” Jim exclaimed wildly swinging back to Bu’tlatilgn almost dislodging the blanket from his shoulders, “You make me choose between doing your tests. Tests that could harm me and my unborn child, or the life of my entire crew and my bond mate!” 

“It is still a choice,” Bu’tlatilgn replied a little regret in her calm façade showing through, “Even if it is not an ideal one.” 

“Is this the same choice you give to all your abductees?” Jim demanded, “To do the test or let innocent people they love die!” 

“No, as I said before your ship is the only one that as made it this close,” Bu’tlatilgn explained.

“What would you have done then, if my ship hadn’t tried to find me in your mine field, would you have even let me contact them like I asked?” Jim was almost yelling, facing down the tall alien that towered over him. 

“If your ship hadn’t followed you into our nebula, Gu’tingh and Ye’tlik would have brought you to me and I would have implanted the memory of you contacting your ship in your mind,” Bu’tlatilgn confessed easily, no hint of guilt.

“Is that true?” he demanded rounding on the two other aliens. 

“Yes,” Ye’tlik declared gravely standing under Jim’s accusing glare. Gu’tingh only nodded looking at her tentacled feet. 

“Have you done the same to the others you have abducted? Manipulating their minds into agreeing to anything you want them to do to keep your laws,” He turned back to Bu’tlatilgn anger and disgust at these light beings he had been slowly gaining respect for boiling over. 

“Yes,” Bu’tlatilgn replied simply.

“How can you justify that?” Jim demanded not understanding them.

“We do not need to, for us it is our way. We are not the same as you,” Bu’tlatilgn explained simply exasperation at the silly little man showing in the cracks of her facade.

“No your really not,” Jim said deflating slightly at her sincere answer and looked up at the image of his ship and the asteroid as it loomed ever closer, 3 minutes and counting.

Bu’tlatilgn eyes softened, “You are different from the others we have taken, your mind is strong as is your will. Perhaps we can make a deal,” Bu’tlatilgn suggested. 

Jim made to respond but groaned as Junior chose that moment to kick him in the kidney. Gu’tingh started forward, but Jim motioned for her to stop. He straightened and met Bu’tlatilgn’s steady gaze. 

“Show me my ship safe in clear space and we can negotiate something,” he said with complete confidence taking Junior’s not so subtle hit. 

“Agreed,” Bu’tlatilgn said then turned to shout an order in her language to the other T’urhulia who had been watching in rapped silence, during the argument between the human and their leader. They jumped to attention and in a flurry of movement Jim watched as a beam of white light enveloped the Enterprise on the screen then it and his ship vanished in the blink of an eye. 

“Your ship is safe,” Bu’tlatilgn said turning back to Jim’s shocked face, “You will now agree to our tests.” 

“How do I know they are safe, how do I even know if the tests will be safe?” Jim asked, voice stuttering to catch up with his words.

“I will teach you to understand,” Bu’tlatilgn replied.

And before he could utter a reply the glowing red alien reaching out brushing her fingertips over his forehead and his vision exploded into a wave of alien letters and numbers as his mind began to understand.

JUNIOR

The bridge crew blinked in unison, one moment the Enterprise was 1.3 minutes from colliding with the 5000-ton asteroid the next they were back into clear space.

“Vhat?” Chekov stuttered staring at the main view screen previously showing a giant asteroid, now showing an inky black back drop scattered with golden stars. 

“What are our Co-ordinates Ensign Chekov?” Spock asked the first to regain his bearings.

Chekov blinked up at him, then spun quickly back to his station and ran their position through his computer, “We’re back where we started, on our pervious course to the Cetus System, Star base 27,” He replied surprised, “At our current speed we will reach the base in 2 months.” 

“That is most curious,” Spock’s eyebrows rose slightly, “Did the Enterprise’s Scanners pick up any unusual energy signatures Lieutenant Painter?” Spock continued addressing the yellow shirted Lieutenant at the science station. 

“The only foreign energy shown on the scanners at the time we jumped from the Dark nebula into clear space, was a 2.3 millisecond burst of strong white light,” replied Painter looking over the data on his screen then turned back to look directly at Spock, “Commander, It’s the same energy signature that we detected when Captain Kirk went missing.”

Spock’s face went from curious to a complete blank in 5 seconds flat, “The same energy signature. Did it originate from the same source?” he asked tone flat.

“The scanners can’t detect the origin,” Painter replied regretfully.

“Can you cross reference the energy signature with the previous source Ensign Chekov?” Spock asked the navigator. 

“I don’t know the data we collected seems to be corrupted,” Chekov exclaimed in surprise as his fingers flittered over his station controls, “Everything we gathered while in the nebula is inaccessible.” 

Before he could look up, Spock was at his station looming over him.

“How is the data corrupted?” He asked in his flat unemotional tone.

“I don’t know Kemmander, a weird light keeps interrupting every time I try to access it,” Chekov replied frantically.

Spock watched in stoic silence as the screen before Chekov was lit up with bursts of coloured lights. Before anyone could do anything the whole screen lit up with one bright white light, which quickly transferred to the other consoles on the bridge, finally filling the main view screen, forcing everyone to shield their eyes least they be blinded.

The whole ship suddenly went dark, and the light constant hum that companied the ships systems went silent. Just for a moment the Enterprise was floating dead in space. Then as if the sun was rising over a distant horizon, the systems started to slowly reboot and come back online. The constant hum returned and the main viewing screen showed, once again the starry constant night. 

“What just happened?” Spock asked the bridge at large. The crew members looked at him in shock. 

“Everything is gone,” Chekov breathed fingers breezing over his controls, “Everything on the planet is gone.”

“My station is wiped clean too,” Painter spoke up from the science station. 

“The bearings we had are gone from my helm controls,” Sulu added. 

“I don’t understand, the frequency I found is gone as well,” Uhura reported.

Spock viewed the computer screen over his shoulder as Sulu leaned over to get a closer look.

“If that is the result,” Spock intoned, “The only logical explanation is it was some variation of a computer virus. It must been incorporated into the ships systems when we were transported out of the nebula.” Spock continued turning back to the Captains chair. 

“Are the Helm controls or communications system active again?” Spock asked taking his seat.

“No sir,” Sulu said dejectedly, “We’re still stuck in a forward trajectory, we can’t turn around. ”

“Lieutenant Uhura?” Spock prompted.

“Ship wide communications are still down,” she replied turning to Spock, “But I should be able to fix it with a little time.” 

Uhura got to her knees under the console and pulled the paneling away to reveal multiplies of coloured wires.

“Very well, Lieutenant Painter,” Spock intoned turning to him, “You will go down to engineering and gather Mr. Scotts reports on the engine status and the helm control systems. Bring them to me.” 

“Aye Aye sir,” Lieutenant Painter said jumping from his station and vanishing within the turbo lift.

“Mr. Sulu, help Lieutenant Uhura with communications,” Spock continued, “Ensign Chekov, you and I will scan the area and the nebula, in an attempt to target any unusual, or irregular frequencies and isolate them.”

“Yes sir,” replied the two golden shirted men as they jumped into their tasks.

Before Spock reached the science station the turbo lift doors burst open expelling a furious McCoy, tricorder slung around his neck, “What the hell is going on up here? First there’s asteroids then some weird light show, when are you going to inform the rest of us, where’s Jim?”

“Internal communications are in operational Doctor, we are currently back on the edge of the Cetus System on our previous course. ” Spock replied his voice reduced to a fine monotone, “We have not located the Captain.”

“Then why the hell are we back out here, turn around and lets find him,” McCoy exclaimed arms flying.

“We cannot, all helm controls are also in operational, we are fixed on our current trajectory, heading away from the dark nebula,” Spock replied eyes focused on his station.

“Well can’t you fix it?” McCoy demanded.

“That is what we are currently trying to do, Doctor. If you could remove your self from the bridge, you are disrupting our efforts,” Spock replied turning to look at him face blank.

McCoy turned to look at the other crew members who were looking at him in surprise and sorrow.

“Right, I’ll be in the sick bay if no one here needs medical attention.” McCoy deflated, “I have injured to attend to.”

He turned silently from the bridge and the turbo lift doors squeaked closed behind him. 

JUNIOR

It had been 3.5 days since the Captain had gone missing and 2.8 days since the Enterprise was forcefully expelled from the dark nebula. They were still stuck in a forward trajectory, while Scotty and his engineers did everything they could to find the problem and fix it. They could do little until the helm control’s fault. All the other damages caused by their run in with the asteroid field had been either repaired or isolated ready for repairs at Star Base 27.

Spock sat quietly in the Captain’s Chair mind swirling with useless information. Though he didn’t show it he was slowly breaking inside, the further and further they got from the unexplainable planet and Jim. 

He knew he was still alive, because the bond stayed whole, but it was growing weaker as the distance grew between them. Their bond was too new to be put to such a test. 

Doctor had taken to hovering when he had no patients to attend to which was becoming most bothersome. 

“Doctor, I am positive you have other tasks to attend to. Your presents is not required on the bridge,” Spock said trying to keep any irritation out of his voice.

“Have you found the problem with the helm controls yet?” McCoy asked ignoring Spock’s comment.

“No we have not,” Spock replied giving up on the illogical endeavor to get McCoy to leave, “However, Mr. Scott is confident he will have located the fault within 2.4 hours.”

“ Didn’t he say that yesterday?” McCoy complained.

“Mr. Scott has ruled out all other possible points that a fault would be undetectable by the main computer. He is manually checking the two remaining possibilities,” Spock explained.

“Why the hell can’t the computer detect where it is?” McCoy queried.

“We believe it has something to do with the virus that rebooted all the Enterprise’s systems. It seems to have isolated the fault in the helm controls and concealed it from our scanners,” Spock replied.

“So we are stuck on this course.” McCoy stated.

“That is as we have already disclosed Doctor,” Spock replied tips twitching.

“I know, just pointing it out. You don’t have to be such an ass about it,” McCoy mumbled under his breath.

“An ass Doctor? I don’t believe I have any relation to a terrainian Donkey?” Spock questioned turning to McCoy.

“You know what I mean Spock,” McCoy groused glaring at the rest of the bridge crew as they suppressed giggles. 

The only time they were able to take their minds off the precarious situation they were in and the fading hope of finding their Captain, was when McCoy was on the bridge doing everything he could to stop Spock from dwelling on Jim’s continued absence, regardless of Spock’s protests other wise. 

“I do not Doctor, please explain to me what you mean by comparing myself to a Donkey?” Spock asked looking at McCoy curiously.

“Well your ears for one,” McCoy smirked.

Spock’s eyebrows lowered, “I suppose by human standards they could be compared to a donkey’s.”

McCoy’s smirk turned into a full out grin, “So you admit it.”

“I admit to nothing Doctor,” Spock replied turning back to stare at the main view screen. 

“Oh I see,” McCoy continued, “So you didn’t just admit that your ears look like donkey ears?”

“No, I simply stated that I can understand why an illogical human such as your self could associate my ears with a terrianian animal,” Spock retorted. 

“Illogical?!” McCoy exclaimed then went silent as he noticed Spock’s usual posture become ridged.

“Jim,” Spock whispered and vaulted from the Captain’s Chair. He vanished into the turbo lift before anyone could speak.

McCoy snapped out of his shock at Spock’s sudden departure and rushed to the turbo lift. 

JUNIOR

Spock bolted down the corridor, dodging the startled crewmembers. He arrived panting outside the door to his and Jim’s shared quarters. He hesitated at the door for a moment before brushing his fingers over the door controls. He stepped into the room as the main lights automatically rose to 70%. 

He moved over to the partition between the main room and the bed. He stopped in the doorway looking into the gloom that shadowed the bed. He heard a faint sleepy groan as the covers shifted over a body. 

“Bedroom lights to 50%,” Spock ordered the computer as he rushed to kneel next the shifting body in the bed. 

“Jim,” he breathed pulling the covers back to reveal Jim, blinking up at him sleepily. 

“Spock,” he slurred sitting up slowly, “Is it time for shift already?”

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed lunging at his mate and clutching Jim to his chest.

“What? Spock?” Jim spluttered clutching at Spock’s uniform shirt. 

Jim pushed him back gently and looked into Spock’s relieved eyes.

“What’s wrong, what’s happened?” He questioned carefully.

Spock reached up and gently caressed his face, his other hand moved to rest securely on his hip; Spock’s thumb brushing over Jim’s extended stomach.

“You have been missing for 3 days,” Spock replied.

“Wait, what!?” Jim asked confused sitting up straighter in alarm.

JUNIOR

“We were able to follow the energy signature into the dark nebula, however we did not succeed in finding you,” Spock finished explaining, his hand clasped Jim’s firmly.

“So I’ve been gone three days,” Jim wanted to clarify as he sat properly dressed, on the couch next to Spock in their living quarters,” Three day’s I don’t remember?”

“Yeah that’s about it Jim,” Doctor McCoy confirmed as he ran his tricorder over him, “You really don’t remember anything, where you were, who took you?”

“Last thing I remember before I woke up was going to sleep next to Spock,” Jim replied frowning clutching Spock’s hand.

“You seem fine, all your readings are normal for you being pregnant and all,” McCoy added, “Though I want you to come down to sick bay for more thorough tests and some copper supplements your running a little low.”

Jim turned to Spock eyes unsure, and placed his free hand over their clasped ones, “So you felt when, what ever it was that took me, entered my mind?”

“Yes,” Spock replied calmly, the only thing giving him way was a slight shaking of his hands, “When it invaded your mind it accidentally brushed our bond, enabling me to feel its presence.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, I should have shielded better,” Jim said regretfully looking down at their clasped hand, fiddling with Spock’s pinky.

Spock placed his other hand firmly over Jim’s stopping its movement, “To be sorry is illogical, I found it a blessing to know you and our child were still truly alive.”

Jim smiled looking up to meet Spock’s soft gaze. 

“Ok enough of that, you can be all smoochey later, “McCoy growled good heartedly, “You Jim need to come with me to sick bay, Spock you need to inform the rest of the crew the Captain’s back.”

“ You are correct Doctor, I will be on the bridge,” Spock said standing up, not letting go of Jim’s hands.

“You have to let go to do that, Spock,” Jim grinned, using Spock’s hands to pull him self up.

Spock’s lips twitched up at the corners, “It is necessary for you to do the same.”

“Ok,” Jim’s grin widened, “On three, one…” 

“Oh just come on,” McCoy growled gently grabbing Jim’s arm and towing him out the door.

“Bone’s I know you missed me but really you don’t have to be so clingy,” Jim joked following McCoy out the door, throwing a kiss over his shoulder at Spock, who caught it smiling, however illogical it was.

JUNIOR

Jim slipped back in to his and Spock’s quarters after a long afternoon of tests and being welcomed back by all his relieved and happy crew. Even Uhura had forced a giant bear hug on him. 

He rubbed his stomach lightly as he made his way over to the bedroom. He kneeled next to the bed, mindful of cradling his growing stomach, and carefully pulled out a slightly glowing soft turquoise blanket. He felt bad about lying to everyone, especially Spock, but he would not break his promise. 

“They weren’t so bad, were they Junior,” Jim whispered running his fingers over the warm blanket. 

He then carefully folded it, in the way he had been shown to do, and settled it in the secret compartment in the bottom of the wardrobe. He looked up and moved to the partition as he heard the door slide open with a squeak. He smiled as he saw Spock silhouetted in the doorway. 

It was good to be home, he thought making his way over to his bond mate and melted into Spock’s warm embrace. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be called, This side of Paradise hint hint. :D
> 
> Please review.
> 
> Ps longest chapter I have ever done 12400 words :D


	5. This Side of Paradise

Chapter 5  
This Side of Paradise  
(21 weeks along)

“Bones, I’ve got about a minute to ask you something before he gets here,” Jim exclaimed dashing into McCoy’s office looking quickly over his shoulder as the door slid closed behind him.

McCoy looked up from his pad startled at Jim’s sudden appearance, “What is it this time Jim and who are you hiding from?” he asked setting down his stylish.

“It’s Spock,” Jim replied moving further into the room and snagging a seat in front of the desk, lower himself into it slowly, “He’s gone nuts, ever since I went missing he’s been shadowing me everywhere, even the bathroom. And if he isn’t someone else is.” 

“I noticed,” McCoy said, leaning back in his chair studying his Captain, “ but you can’t exactly blame him, you disappeared from under our noses for three days Jim, he could, we could have lost you and your kid.” 

“I know I know,” Jim signed exasperated running his hand through his hair, “But I was fine, nothing happened to me, and it’s been 5 weeks now, and nothing else has happened. Why can’t he just…”

“Leave you alone,” McCoy finished for him.

“No, no, I don’t want him to do that,” Jim tried to explain, “He’s my bond mate and first officer. I just need him to, you know...”

“No I don’t know,” Bones answered trying to suppress a frown. He had been watching Jim and Spock since Jim had miraculously reappeared with no memory of the three days he had been missing. Spock, in his most logical Vulcan way, had attached himself to Jim’s side, and not let go. If his duties didn’t allow him to be with Jim he had enlisted the help of the bridge crew and himself on occasion to make sure Jim was never alone. While they had been at Star Base 27 getting the much-needed repairs after their run in with the asteroid field, Spock had attempted to recover the lost data they had gathered on the planet that had taken Jim. He had not been successful and McCoy could see it was doing a number on his scientific mind. It had been recommended that the quadrant of space be classified as a no fly zone, until answers could be found. Answers the Enterprise would not be collecting, since the admirals did not want to put Kirk at risk of being abducted again. 

“He doesn’t sleep anymore, did you know that, he just meditates,” Jim replied worriedly, “He showers with me and not in the fun way. He’s handed over all his experiments to other personnel in the science department, which is so not like him. I just don’t know what to do anymore. He’s not acting like my Spock any more.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” McCoy demanded sitting up straighter, “Have you tried talking to him?”

“Yes, but he assures me he’s at ‘optimum health’,” Jim said with quotation marks, “I know he’s not. Our bond tells me he’s not, but he just can’t admit it to himself. Its like he’s shut all his emotions off from me.” 

“Have to tried to contact Sarek or old Spock?” McCoy questioned, “They might know if its some sort of Vulcan issue.”

“I haven’t been able to get through, something must be wrong with the subspace transmission in their area, because I know the ships is working fine.” Jim replied dropping his head into his hands.

“I don’t know what else I can do, I’m a doctor not a Vulcan whisperer,” McCoy said pushing back into his chair, “Unless you can get the green blooded hobgoblin to agree to a medical, I can’t see if there something wrong with him physically.”

Jim chuckled grimly looking up, “He’s just as stubborn as I am, there is no way he’ll agree.”

“You are the Captain Jim, you could just order him,” McCoy reminded him.

“I’m pretty sure that will make it worse,” Jim replied determined, “But there is one thing we might be able to do.”

“And what might that be?” McCoy asked curious.

“Let me go on the away team when we get to Omicron Ceti III,” Jim stated, “It will show Spock that everything is fine, that I’m not going to get abducted as soon as he turns his head. And I get to stretch my legs properly.”

McCoy sighed. They had been assigned to investigate the planet Omicron Ceti III, when scientists from Star base 27 had discovered it was being bombarded with Berthold rays. The planet colonized 3 years earlier was thought to be a prime place to set up a new human settlement. However the recent discovery of the deadly form of radiation that caused the disintegration of living animal tissue, left a very serious problem. It was likely the colonists had perished under the onslaught and the Enterprise was assigned to confirm this and collect any samples they could find relating to the effects of the radiation for future study. 

“Jim, that planet is bombarded with Berthold rays, it’s not safe,” McCoy frowned. 

“I read the report Bones. At that level it will only start to effect humans after a week, so I’m safe if I’m only on planet for a short while,” Jim replied stating his argument, “Plus both you and Spock will accompany me, its not like I would go by myself.”

“I can’t allow it Jim,” McCoy said solemnly, “ Spock definitely won’t want you to go.”

Jim tried again leaning forward in his chair, “Bones, please I need this, if I wasn’t pregnant I would be going regardless..” 

“But you are pregnant,” McCoy said cutting him off.

“You said fresh air and exercise is good for me and the baby,” Jim continued not backing down.

“Not when deadly radiation is apart of it,” McCoy replied suppressing a growl. 

“Please,” Jim asked again, desperation in his voice.

McCoy looked at his friend, his Captain. Tired blue eyes stared back at him, tension in every line of his body betraying his worry for his bond mate. The state his friend was in was not good for the baby. 

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, but before he could answer three precise knocks came at the door. 

“Come in,” McCoy yelled.

Jim spun around in his chair as the door slid open to reveal Spock, who stepped into the room.

“Doctor I wished to inquire,” Spock started then spotted Jim eyebrows lowering “Captain I have been looking for you, you have quieted our bond.”

Jim smiled sheepishly and rose from is chair, “I’ve been talking to Bones.”

“It would be best if you inform me of these visits, so I can attend them with you,” Spock chased.

“It was just a chat between friends,” Jim replied a little defensively, “Nothing to do with my health or the babies.”

“Still, as your first officer it is essential that I know where you are at all times,” Spock intoned eyebrows lowering even more.

Jim opened his mouth to argue, when McCoy butted in, “Don’t you two have duties to attend to?”

“Yes you are right doctor,” Spock said quickly taking the out, “Captain we must return to the bridge.”

Jim deflated placing a hand over his stomach, “Yeah I guess we should, see ya Bones.”

Spock and Jim turned to leave, “Hey Jim,” McCoy stood calling out before they could.

Jim turned back to him, “Yeah?”

“I’ll think about it,” He said watching Jim’s face light up with a smile.

“Thanks Bones,” he grinned cheerfully walking out the door, Spock questioning him on what it was the McCoy was referring to as the door shut behind them. 

JUNIOR

Two days later they had arrived in orbit around Omicron Ceti III and the away team was preparing to beam down after being briefed on their roles. 

“I am still not convinced you leading the away team is safe,” Spock stated moving up to the transporter pads and standing next to Jim who was carefully doing up his utility belt. He couldn’t see it properly because his stomach and the loose golden wearing he was wearing to try and hide it were in the way.

“Well you’ll just have to deal with it Mr. Spock,” Jim replied not looking up from his task. 

“As your first officer, it is my duty to ensure you are not putting yourself in any unnecessary danger,” Spock tried again.

“That’s why you’re coming with me,” Jim grinned cheekily looking across at him as he finished with his belt. 

“Captain..” Spock started again.

“Oh give up Spock, he’s coming with us whether you like it or not,” McCoy growled stepping on to his own pad on the other side of Jim.

Jim smiled at Bones then looked around him at Sulu, Chekhov and Lieutenant DeSalle, “Everybody ready?” 

“Aye Captain,” They replied nodding.

“What we find down there may not be pretty, so I want you to be ready for anything,” Jim continued, gaze focused mostly on the young ensign.

“Aye Captain,” they repeated, Chekhov looking most determined. 

“Ok Scotty, Energize,” Jim ordered turning back to face the transportation console. 

They materialized in an empty field to the back of what looked like a 20th century American colonial town, down to the white picket fences and quant wooden buildings. 

Jim turned to the away team, “You three span out and look for any thing unusual, but keep in visual range, Spock, Bones your with me.” 

Jim gestured Spock and McCoy to follow him as he made his way across the field.

“What do you make of this Mr. Spock?” he asked indicating the buildings.

“They seem to be well established, Captain. It would have taken them months, maybe years to get to this stage of construction.” Spock calculated assessing the buildings they were moving towards, “But I would have to get closer to be sure.”

“Years, Spock?” McCoy wanted to confirm, “They would have started being affected by the Berthold radiation within a week, dead within in a month.” 

“That is true Doctor, it seems they were either very efficient in the building trade, or they lived longer then previous studies have indicated,” Spock replied turning his tricorder on the buildings when they were in range and frowned at the readings. 

“These buildings read as 2.6 years old as you would expect, however their condition has been maintained. Something you would not expect if all the colonists were deceased,” Spock continued.

“What about life signs, the ship’s sensors couldn’t detect any because of the radiation, can you detect any from down here?” Jim asked running his hand over the buildings weatherboards as they moved around it. 

Jim stumbled on a loose stone and Spock swooped in throwing an arm securely around his waist, “This is the reason why you should have stayed on the ship Captain,” Spock informed him.

Jim shrugged him off, “ I’m fine Mr. Spock it was just a small stone.”

“If you had fallen you could have injured your self or the baby,” Spock continued stubbornly.

“Well I didn’t,” Jim growled continuing forward and Spock strode after him. McCoy shook his head, following them. 

They started round the corner of the building, and Jim signaled the other three-crew members who were taking readings from all over the field to follow.

Once they were all together again Jim led them to the front of the building, which they could now see was a barn. They ran into a group of colonists wearing green overalls, who had come to investigate the strange voices. 

The two groups stared at each other for a moment startled. 

“Um, Hello, we thought you were all dead,” Jim blurted out, Spock’s eyebrows rose, he really needed to go back to diplomatic school.

“Well as you can see, sir, we aren’t,” smiled the man at the front of the group reaching forward to shake Jim’s hand, “I’m Elias Sandoval, welcome to Omicron Ceti III.”

Jim cleared his throat, interrupting Spock as he tried to move forward and take over the conversation, “I’m Captain Kirk, of the USS Enterprise and these are members of my crew, Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu and Desalle and Ensign Chekhov,” Jim introduced indicating each man.

“I haven’t seen anyone out side our group for 4 years, since we left earth*. We have been expecting you, though we had thought you would have come sooner,” Sandoval replied cheerfully moving to shake McCoy’s offered hand. 

“You have?” Jim enquired.

“Yes, when our subspace radio equipment was damaged, we knew someone would come and check up on us eventually when we were unsuccessful in fixing it,” Sandoval continued gesturing for them to follow, “Come to my house we can speak there.”

McCoy stepped up beside Jim before they started to follow, “Pure speculation, just an educated guess. I’d say that man is alive*,” he commented.

“Funny, Bones,” Jim muttered, lengthening his stride to falling into step beside Sandoval to continue speaking to him, “Unfortunately we haven’t come about that.”

“Oh, then what is it that has brought you to our home Captain?” Sandoval asked leading them into a cozy single story house filled with beautifully hand carved furniture.

“We have detected Berthold radiation attacking this planet,” Jim said, “By all rights you and the other colonists should be dead.”

“But you came and found we are not, does that not make you glad,” Sandoval smiled.

“Yes, but..” Jim started, Sandoval cut him off.  
“Then that is all that matters,” He continued smiling, “You are here now, we can show you around the colony and you can see for yourselves that we are happy and healthy here.”

“Yes, but that still doesn’t explain why you haven’t been affected by the rays.” Jim managed to put in.

“You can confer with your crew members about that while I bring you some tea,” Sandoval didn’t stop smiling as he made his way out of the room. 

“What do you make of all this?” Jim asked turning to his crew.

“The levels of Berthold radiation detected, as our reports indicated are deadly after medium term exposure. By all intents and purposes, the colonists who have been on this planet for 3.24 years should be dead.” Spock replied.

“Is it possible that their not really alive?*” Sulu spoke up.

“You shook hands with him Jim,” Bones said, “He’s flesh was warm, he had a pulse, he’s alive, there’s no doubt about that.”*

“But..” Jim prompted.

“But there is no question on the fact that Berthold rays are incontrovertibly deadly, there is no miracle cure connected with them.” Spock continued, “No serums, no antidotes, if a man is exposed long enough he dies.”*

“I guess we’ll just have to find some answers then,” Jim replied determined, turning to face the doorway as Sandoval entered with a tray of rustic mugs and set them on the table.

“How many colonists are here?” Jim asked taking the offered tea from the smiling man. Spock took it off him before he could protest.

“There are 45 here in this settlement, and the rest are divided between two others 20 kilometers north and west of us.” He replied handing out more teas.

“What was the reason for the dispersal?”* Jim continued his questioning.

“We felt three groups would have a better chance of growth. If disease were to strike one group them the others would be less likely to be affected. You see Omicron is a rich agricultural planet, and we were determined not to suffer the fate of expeditions that went before us.”* Sandoval explained still smiling.

Before Jim could speak again a smiling woman entered baring a tray of what looked like biscuits, “Elias, I have the..” she paused and her smile dropped as she saw Spock standing rigidly behind Jim. 

Sandoval grasped her arm lightly taking the tray from her and pulling her forward, “ This is Leila Kalomi, our botanist. Leila, this is Captain Kirk and his crew.”

Jim smiled moving forward to grasp her hand, “It’s a pleasure Miss Kalomi,” He noticed she hadn’t taken her eyes off Spock, “You know Mr. Spock?” 

“Yes, we have met before, a long time ago,” she replied smiling at Spock, who did little but stare back at her, face blank.

Jim turned back to Sandoval, “I apologize Mr. Sandoval but we do have a mission here, examinations, test..”*

“By all means, make them. I’m sure you’ll find our settlement very interesting. Our philosophy that men should lead a less complicated life, means we have to machines, not vehicles or weapons. We have harmony here, complete peace.” * Sandoval preached.

“We’ll try not to interfere with your work,”* Jim replied.

“Then come make yourselves comfortable,” Sandoval said enthusiastically gesturing to the table where he set down the food tray, “Perhaps Leila will show some of your crew around.”

“I would love too,” Leila smiled, her eyes still focused on Spock. 

“I don’t think..” Spock started but Jim cut him off.

“I think that would be a great idea,” Jim exclaimed, “Why don’t you go with her Spock, and you three can find your own way around,” He continued gesturing to the other three crewmen. 

“Captain, I don’t think it would be wise for me to leave your side,” Spock protested, tone flat.

The two smiling colonists looked between them expectantly.

“Excuse us for a minute,” Jim said grasping Spock’s arm and pulling him to the side, “You will go with her, that is a direct order Mr. Spock,” Jim whispered furiously, “ I will be here with Doctor McCoy running tests on the colonists, do you understand.”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock replied taking a breath.

“Good,” Jim said letting go of Spock’s arm and turning back to face the two colonists smiling.

“I would be most grateful if you could show me the settlement,” Spock said turning to Leila. 

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Spock,” answered Leila almost purring. 

Jim’s eyebrows rose slightly at that and his hand went to his stomach, “Right, well that’s settled then, off you go.”

“Ah Sandoval, could you arrange for the colonists to come and see me one by one so I can give them a medical examination?” McCoy asked quickly butting in before they left.

“Of course Doctor, I’d be glad to, though I doubt it is necessary. I assure you we are all in good health,” Sandoval smiled emphsising the ‘we’ as he eyed Jim’s stomach disapprovingly, and then moved out the door, Leila behind him. Jim curled a hand around his stomach and made to follow them to correct Sandoval’s assessment, but McCoy’s hand on his arm stopped him.

The rest of his crew glared at Sandoval and placed down their barely touched tea, following him and Leila to the door. Jim held them up, “Just look for anything unusual and report back in an hour. And stay together, I don’t want anything to happen to any of you.” 

“Yes, Keptain,” Chekhov replied as the others nodded before they left.

“Spock,” Jim said, “I want you to observe Leila, you knew her before, so you’ll know if she is acting strangely.” 

“I knew her six years ago Captain, it is likely she has changed since then,” Spock replied standing in the doorway.

“Still, I want you to find out everything you can, since she is obviously smitten with you,” Jim said rubbing his rounded stomach.

“I did not observe that she was,” Spock retorted eyebrows rising.

McCoy snorted.

“Right, well something is going on here and we need to find out what it is so, do what you can,” Jim ordered him.

“I will do my best Captain,” Spock replied disappearing through the doorway. Jim looked sad, Spock use to say goodbye with a Vulcan kiss, now he just left.

“Well this should be fun,” McCoy commented setting his tricorder and medical pouch on the table as he arranged for a spot to do his exams. 

Jim sighed and sat down at the table, “I’m sure it will Bones.”

JUNIOR

Spock waited patiently to the side as Sandoval spoke quietly with Leila who smiled and nodded at the man. She waved him off happily and walked over to Spock, smile brightening. 

“Shall we go Mr. Spock, I have so much to show you,” She cheerfully.

“I am ready when you are,” He intoned holding his tricorder ready. 

“You know you don’t have to act this way with me,” Leila said moving towards the fields.

“Act what way?” Spock asked curious.

“I know you have emotions, Mr. Spock, your fellow crew members, or your Captain may not see it, but I do,” She replied passionately stopping in front of him with a hand on his chest.

Spock looked down at her eyebrows raised, “I assure you my Captain is usually well aware of my emotions although at this moment I confess he is not.” 

Leila blinked and smiled even brighter still, misinterpreting him completely. She removed her hand and continued walking.

“So you do confess to having emotions?” she questioned very interested in this new side of Spock. 

“I have always had emotions, whether I acknowledged them or not. However my Vulcan teachings allow me to have complete control of them, to ensure an impartial and logical mind,” Spock replied mildly following her into a plowed field full of healthy green crops. 

“So when we worked together you were controlling your emotions then?” Leila paused turning to face him. 

“Yes,” Spock answered crouching down to examine the plants, “There are no insects, yet your plants grow? And you are still alive?” he questioned not looking up.

“Don’t Spock, don’t try to change the subject,” Leila pleaded moving closer to him.

“I am not,” Spock stated standing up, “I am doing what I came here to do. Why is it that your people are able to survive here?” 

“You confess to having emotions, but you will not share them with me,” Leila tried again.

“Logically you should all be dead,”* Spock continued ignoring her last sentence.

Leila smiled, “If I tell you will you try to understand how I feel, how we all feel about our life here? How I feel about you?”*

“If you will provide me with answers,” Spock replied not committing to anything.

“Come,” Leila said, her smile widening again and held out her hand. 

Spock looked down at it and clasped his hands behind his back. She smiled sadly at him and dropped her hand leading the way out of the field. 

She led him over a hill and past a corps of tree. She paused to smell a plant that resembled an earth rose and continued down the path. She was in no hurry, and Spock trailed behind her using the slow place to his advantage, taking as many readings with his tricorder as possible.

They reached a shallow valley and she led them to a patch of suspicious looking plants. Their stems and leaves were a pinky brown colour and resembled the old earth material called foam. The Flowers were large and made up of layered petals, white and then pink with white tips. In the middle of the petals was a bulbous ovary and style open at the top as multiple stigmas stuck out. (1) It was a very fascinating plant indeed. 

“This is what’s keeping you alive?” Spock asked as Leila stopped to stand next to it.

“Yes, but it does so much more then that,” She replied, “It gives life, peace, love.”*

Spock’s eyebrows lowered, “What your describing was once known in the vernacular as a happiness pill, and you as a scientist should know that is not possible.”*

“Oh but it is,” Leila said smiling beckoning him forward.

Spock moved towards her cautiously.

“I was one of the first to find it, to experience the properties of the spores,” She smiled.

“Spores?” Spock questioned, then reeled back as white flakes shot from the plant into his face. He felt weird, then he could feel a presence forcing its way into his mind, past his shields. He clutched at his head, dropping his tricorder and fell to his knees in pain.

“It’s not supposed hurt, it didn’t hurt us,”* Leila worried at his reaction.

“I’m not like you,”* Spock managed to gasp as he lost the battle, succumbing to the spores influence. He blinked noticing the brilliant colours of the world as just beautiful for the first time. Leila kneeled next to him, cupping his check with her hand to bring his face up to hers.

“Now you belong to all of us, and we to you,”* She spoke softly caressing his face.

Spock looked at her, at her beautiful face and then closed his eyes picturing a new face one he was so much in love with.

“T’hy’la,” Spock whispered.

“My Love,” Leila whispered back, leaning in to him.

Spock’s eyes fluttered open and he jumped to his feet dislodging Leila, who fell on her bum not expecting Spock’s sudden move.

“Spock?” She questioned confused getting to her feet and brushing herself down.

“I must find my T’hy’la,” Spock said grinning.

“Your…who?” Leila’s smile started to fade.

“My bond mate, my lover, my soul mate,” Spock exclaimed to the sky twirling around.

“Your married!?” Leila almost screamed shocked at what she was hearing.

Spock looked down at her smile bright, “Yes, for always and forever, my Jim, my Captain is mine.”

“You’re married to your Captain?” She asked eyes wide realization dawning and chocked out, “You’re gay?”

“Gay as gay can be,” Spock shouted happily taking off back down the path, “And now I must find him.”

He didn’t turn back, and he didn’t see the woman with streams of tears now running down her face, her heart broken.

JUNIOR

“Uhura have you got the orders from star fleet?” Jim asked speaking into his communicator.

“Yes, Captain, orders are for us to remove all the surviving colonists from Omicron Ceti III and transport them to Star Base 27,” replied her voice from the device.

“Thank you Lieutenant, Kirk out,” He finished closing the communicator.

“Sandoval won’t like that,” McCoy spoke up as he was looking through his results.

“No he won’t,” Jim replied tapping his chin with his communicator before putting it back in his belt, “But he’ll just have to deal with it.”

“What are the medical results like?” Jim asked moving to stand behind McCoy. 

“All perfect, nothing wrong with any of them, not even a scratch,” McCoy replied slightly baffled.

“That’s good isn’t it,” Jim asked a little confused.

“It would be if it wasn’t so wrong,” McCoy replied tapping a few buttons of his tricorder, “I brought down the medical records from when they shipped out, just incase I needed to identify bodies, and what I’ve found doesn’t match up.”

“Give me an example,” Jim prompted trying to understand.

“Well, just so you know I have checked the equipment, and its all working fine. So the results I’m getting are accurate,” McCoy started explaining.

“Yes and?”

“Sandoval’s previous medical data shows scarring on his lungs from when he had low bar pneumonia as a child and he had his appendix removed, however his results today show no scarring at all and a healthy appendix where there shouldn’t be one,”* McCoy continued.

“So what ever is keeping them alive down here, is also healing previous injuries including scar tissue,” Jim theorized.

“Yes, it does seem that way,” McCoy agreed looking back down at his results.

“I better check with the others see what else they’ve found,” Jim said moving towards the door.

“Just don’t go to far Jim, Spock will have my head if anything happens to you,” McCoy replied grinning.

“Sure thing Bones,” Jim grinned back. 

Jim made his way outside and breathed in the fresh air. He spotted Sulu and Chekhov over by a large barn and walked over to them, waving to get their attention.

“What have you found so far?” he asked when he was near enough for them to hear him.

“Hello Captain,” Sulu greeted and replied, “We haven’t found much of anything.”

“Nothing at all Captain, just stores of food, enough to feed the colony but nothing more,” Chekhov spoke up, “I do not know if it is true where you come from, but in Russia it is unusual for a farm to have no animals.”

“No Chekhov, your right,” Jim said looking around at the empty yard, “It is very unusual to have no animals.”

“The reports said they brought over an assortment of animals for production and breeding,” Sulu added, “They must of all died from the radiation.”

“But if they did, then why did the colonists live?” Jim questioned then looked around again, “Where is Desalle?”

“He said he was going to investigate the fields sir,” Chekhov replied.

“Perhaps we should go look for him then, see what he’s found,” Jim said turning towards the fields, then cried out as he fell to his knees clutching his head. 

“Captain,” exclaimed both Sulu and Chekhov as they ran to his side.

“What’s wrong?” Sulu asked kneeling down to support Jim who was listing to the side, “Is it something to do with the baby?”

Jim shook his head, no, “It’s Spock, something’s wrong with Spock,” he managed to ground out.

“I’ll get Doctor McCoy,” Chekhov said running in the direction of Sandoval’s house. 

“We need to find Spock,” Jim stated as the pain subsided and Sulu helped him to his feet. 

“We can do that Captain,” Sulu said, “But you should wait and have Doctor McCoy look at you, Chekhov’s gone to get him.”

“No, I’m fine. It wasn’t me that was in pain, I just felt it through the bond.” Jim tried to explain regaining his bearings.

But before he took a step McCoy burst out of Sandoval’s house tricorder in hand with Chekhov close behind.

“One minute, I let you out of my site for one minute and something bad happens,” He yelled across the yard, voice getting louder with each word, “Don’t you dare move,” he growled at Jim once he had reached him.

“Something’s wrong with Spock not me,” Jim protested but stood still as ordered while McCoy waved his scanner over him.

McCoy looked at his results letting out a breath, “ You’re fine Jim, but don’t do this to me again,” he scolded.

“I told you it’s not me, it’s Spock,” Jim repeated moving past McCoy in the direction of the fields knowing Spock was in that direction somewhere. 

As they came around the buildings lining the edge of the yard they saw a blue shirted figure running down the hill over the back of the plowed fields. They stopped in stunned silence as they watched the grinning Vulcan science officer leap towards them, exclaiming and yelling “Jim” as soon as he saw the Captain.

Jim was so shocked he didn’t even move when Spock swooped down on him and lifted him into the air, twirling around and around.

“My T’hy’la,” Spock laughed setting Jim back on the ground and leaning him over as he captured his lips, kissing him until all the air had left his lungs. Jim started getting involved at that point.

“Spock?” Jim gasped out as he was swung up right once again.

“I love you,” Spock replied peaking him on his lips then dropping to his knees to come face to face with Jim’s rounded stomach, “And I love you,” Spock continued kissing his belly and then cupping it in both hands to press his face against the soft fabric of Jims shirt, “I love you and your going to grow up so beautiful.”

Spock leaned back grinning up at Jim’s stunned face, then laughed as he felt Junior kick against his hand, “You are so beautiful, my Adun,” he gushed rising to his feet and cupping Jim’s face with one hand, while leaving the other over his stomach, “I do not tell you enough.” 

“I love you too Spock,” Jim replied carefully removing Spock’s hand from his face, “But your not your self.”

“I am happy, I belong, and you can belong too,” Spock said happily taking Jim’s hand and pulling him to follow. 

Jim turned his head around to look at his speechless crewmembers. Sulu’s eyes were wide, Chekhov face was flushed as he averted his eyes, and McCoy looked livid ready to burst and burst he did.

“What to hell do you think your doing you crazy assed, green blooded demon, what they hell is wrong with you!!” McCoy shouted at him arms flailing, “Spinning him around like that, are you insane, the baby man think of the baby!”

“Come follow me and I’ll show you,” Spock said calmly a smile on his lips. He tugged on Jim’s hand as he walked back the way he came. 

McCoy blinked and frowned following, “You better have a bloody good explanation,” he growled, then took a deep breath to calm down as Jim looked sharply at him to leave it. 

Sulu and Chekhov shared a looked and followed behind them silently. 

After a short walk they came to a patch of those foamy flowering plants, different from the patch Leila had taken Spock.

Jim started at them pulling his hand from Spock’s grasp angrily, “This is what you wanted to show us?!” Jim demanded, he had had enough. For the last 5 weeks his husband so detached from him, shielding his emotions and refusing to talk to him properly. He may have been around every second of everyday but he was a shell, and now he was exclaiming his love from the rooftops. It should have made Jim happy, ecstatic even. But neither of these two imposters were his Spock and he was absolutely and completely sick of it. 

“Yes Jim, they will help you to belong,” Spock smiled unfazed by his anger. 

“Ah Spock,” Sulu asked warily in moving closer to the plants, Chekhov close behind, “What type of plants are they exactly?”

“They are beautiful plants,” Spock replied smiling sweetly and they shot white spores at the crew of the Enterprise covering them. 

“What the?!” McCoy exclaimed trying to brush them off, then his face went lax and a smile formed on his lips, “My isn’t that just wonderful.”

Jim brushed off the small amount of spores that got on him angrily, “The hell was that Spock?!” He demanded then look up at his crew, all of them smiling serenely back at him. 

“What’s wrong with you,” He asked a little warily taking a step back.

“I understand, now,” Sulu said looking around like he was seeing the world for the first time.

“I see everything,” Chekhov exclaimed, his voice going up an octave in happiness. 

“We can’t make the colonists leave Jimmy, we should stay here with them,” McCoy spoke up happily, “That’s what we should all do.”

Jim’s eye’s narrowed at the group in front of him, “I don’t know what those plants are but you are all coming back with me to the ship and the colonists are to pack up and get ready to leave, and that is an order,” he growled then stormed off towards the beam up point.

Spock shook his head grinning, “My Adun, so stubborn.”

They rest all nodded in agreement.

“He is that, our Jimmy-boy,” McCoy grinned as they followed behind Jim at a more sedate pace. 

JUNIOR

Jim arrived at the beam up point to find Desalle stacking the strange mind altering plants together into a pile.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He demanded hands coming to rest on his hips.

“Sharing them with everyone,” He said smiling then turned his attention to his communicator, “Next beam up ready.”

Jim blanched grabbing the communicator from him, “How many of these things have you beamed up?!”

“Oh about a hundred,” DeSalle smiled as he watched the plants dematerialize. 

“Kirk to Enterprise, I want you to beam me up now,” Jim almost growled into the communicator. 

“Aye Captain, if you want,” replied the mellow voice of the person on the other side. 

“Yes I want,” Jim growled.

“Energizing,” continued the transporter operator. 

The field around him disappeared and the Enterprise transporter room appeared. He stepped down from the transporter pad to the transporter operator waving happily at him grinning, “Hi ya Captain, how are you today?”

Jim glared, “Pay attention to your station Lieutenant,” He ordered sweeping out of the transporter room and pausing to take in the line of crewmembers with the same serene smile on their faces. 

“What are you doing here, return to your stations,” Jim ordered them angrily.

“No can do, Captain,” a blue shirted crewmember replied smiling.

“We’re beaming down to the planet to join the colonists,” said another.

“You should join us sweetie,” added a red dressed female crewmember, who just happened to be nursing one of those god-awful plants.

Jim bit back a nasty retort, “This is mutiny!” he roared and stormed off down the corridor towards the bridge. On his way he passed many crewmembers going in the opposite direction smiling serenely and blissfully unaware of their Captain’s fury. 

He reached the bridge and found Uhura at her station humming a catchy tune, as she fiddled with her controls. She looked up when he entered and smiled happily at him rising from her chair. 

“Jim,” she exclaimed throwing her arms around him and asked, “Are you with us?”

Jim pushed her back, “No, I’m not,” replied stepping away from her.

“Oh but you should be,” She pouted flicking her pony tall over her shoulder. 

“Well I’m not, so would you contact Admiral Pike?” Jim asked suppressing his anger. 

“No I can’t Jim,” Uhura said smiling, “You can only contact the planet, because that’s where everyone is going.” 

“What did you do?” Jim demanded brushing past her to the communications panel.

“I may have crossed a few wires,” she replied with a cheeky grin stepping into the turbo lift and waving goodbye as the doors squeaked shut. 

Jim manipulated the communication controls trying to pull up the status reports. When that failed he crouched down and opened the panel under the console seeing the wires in disarray. She hadn’t just crossed the wires she’d pulled half of them out. Subspace communications were inoperable and it would take hours to fix. 

He slammed the panel closed and moved to his chair sitting himself down. He had no idea how to fix this. He tried contacting engineering and got no reply. Scotty must have been one of the first infected being on transporter duty when they had beamed down. He tried every other department and either got no reply or someone happily on their way to the transporter room. His entire crew was infected. 

He could smell something sweet on the air and realized the plant spores must have gotten in to the air system, which would have infected the whole crew in less then an hour. But that meant the purifying systems must have been turned off or sabotaged by one of the crewmembers first infected. Jim was tempted to just sit back and breath it in, just get it over with and join the rest of them, but he couldn’t, not when the Enterprise was on the line. 

He moved over to the bridge engineering controls and tried to turn the purifiers back on to clean the air of the spores, but a quick diagnosis showed the it was sabotage and the problem was down in engineering. 

He turned to the turbo lift, determined to fix it. If he didn’t then even if he found a way to cure his crew of the spores, they would just be re-infected when they stepped back on the ship. He couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t being infected but once he did then he knew he would have the answer to getting rid of the spores. He really hoped it wasn’t because he was pregnant, cause that really wouldn’t help.

JUNIOR

Jim returned to the bridge through an empty ship. It had taken 2 hours to fix the air purifiers. But now all the spores had been cleared from the ships air and he had calmed down significantly, which was helped by vaporizing any happy inducing plants he found with the phazer he grabbed from the armory. However now everyone had beamed down to the planet, and that meant if he beamed down no one could get back up to the ship. But if he didn’t get his crew back the Enterprise would only last in orbit for a few months and he couldn’t pilot it for any sort of distance by himself. Even a shuttle would be useless as their range was nowhere near far enough to reach the Star base. Him leaving his crew behind, however over shadowed any thought of trying to reach Star Base 27.

He slouched in his chair and closed his eyes sighing, there was little he could do. He needed to fix the subspace communications if he was going to get any help, but that was going to take even longer to fix then the air filters. He was worn out and he really wished he couldn’t feel his feet. Junior had been fussing every time he moved and kept leaning on various organs. It was not comfortable in the least. 

He missed the presence of his crew. The ship was so quiet without them. And his bond with Spock was clouded with the presence of the happy spores. He missed his Adun. He picked himself up and moved over to the helm. Maybe he could rig the controls some how so he could fully pilot the ship from one control panel.

He looked up to the main viewing screen and received a face full of plant spores. 

‘Guess I missed one,’ was the last thing he thought before his mind went blissfully blank. He skin tingled all over and everything seemed to get brighter. All the pain that had built up over the day melted away and he felt like he was floating. It was the best feeling in the world. Jim took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. 

“Spock,” he whispered leaning over the console to tap the communications button.

“Jim to Spock, you there?” Jim asked cheerfully.

“Of course Jim,” came the almost instance cheerful reply, “I have been waiting for your call. Have you joined us?”

“Yes, Spock I have,” Jim gushed, “I’ll beam down soon I just have to grab a few things.”

“I will be waiting for you at the beam down point my love,” Spock replied cheerfully signing off.

Jim levered himself up from the chair and floated to his quarters. He picked a suitcase from the cupboard and started to pack, his mind barely even registering what it was he was packing. After he had everything he left his quarters, suitcase in hand.

He strolled leisurely down the corridor towards the transporter room. He felt a twinge of pain flare in his stomach and stopped rubbing his tummy, it subsided as soon as it came. Junior shifted under his hand and his smile brightened as he continued on his way. The second flare of pain ripped a strangled gasp from his lips, causing him to drop his suitcase and push himself against the wall to keep up right. It felt like someone was trying to devour him from the inside, as each of his organs was shriveling up one by one. 

Panting he slid to the floor and realized the pain was centered around his stomach. Junior stopped moving under his hand. Fear pieced Jim like a bullet. 

“No, no, no,” he chanted rubbing at his rounded stomach with both hands trying to feel his child was all right. As he panicked his head started to clear and the pain subsided. The Spores, it was the spores and now they were gone. Jim relaxed, letting out a breath of relief and leant his head back against the wall closing his eyes. Junior was alright, he could feel he was alright. He didn’t know how but it was almost like an assuring presence in his mind, so innocent and beautiful. Then almost to reassure him even more Jim felt a tiny kick under his palm. He smiled. 

Then realization dawned, it was emotions, strong emotions that stopped the spores. His fear at losing Junior was a strong emotion and before he had been angry at Spock and the mutiny of his crew so the spores could not affect him. But once he had calmed down he was fair game. Jim scrambled to his feet, mindful of his rounded stomach and almost ran towards the transported room. 

Skidding to a halt in front of the transporter controls, he sat quickly and started manipulating the controls. 

“Spock you there?” He said into transported communicator.

“I’m here Jim, always and forever,” came the cheerful reply.

“I’m here too Jimmy-boy,” yelled a happy voice in the background.

Jim smiled sadly, they were both there. His plan should work, but he didn’t want to hurt his T’hy’la or his best friend like that. 

“Hi Bones,” greeted Jim.

“Are you coming down my beautiful Adun?” asked Spock, happy, but a little impatient.

“I was hopping you guys would come up, there’s some equipment and baby stuff I thought we might need and I can’t lift it,” Jim replied, doing his best to sound happy and care free.

“We are ready to come up, when you are,” Spock replied sincerely. 

Jim took a breath to gain his courage, “Energizing now,” he said manipulating the controls. 

The two most important people in his life slowly materialized on the pads in front of him. He placed his best smile on his face and held up his arms as Spock swooped down and pulled him from his chair laughing. He kissed Jim soundly on the lips and hugged him close. Jim held on hoping Spock would forgive him for what he was about to do.

He pulled back and McCoy jumped into his personal space placing both hands on his shoulders, “Jimmy, so happy you could join us,” he smiled.

Spock butted in asking eagerly, “What equipment would you like us to get?” 

“Just a few things,” Jim said moving to the door of the transporter room. Spock and McCoy followed. Just as they were exiting Jim cried out in pain clutching his stomach. Spock caught him swiftly before he hit the ground and cradled him to his body.

“What is it Jim, what’s wrong,” Spock questioned frantically sinking to his knees as he strengthened his grip on his distressed husband.

“Jim,” McCoy exclaimed dropping to his knees in front of him, hands rising ready to do anything he could.

“It’s the baby,” Jim gasped out curling in on himself, “Something’s wrong with the baby.”

Jim looked at through his fringe at Bones. He could see the fear building in his eyes as he tried going through everything that could have caused Jim’s pain. He hadn’t even realized the spores had cleared.

Jim then closed his eyes and focused on his bond. He could feel Spock’s mind gradually clearing as the fear of losing his baby and maybe his T’hy’la took over. However once the Spores had gone the fear was slowly replaced by confusion. Spock could feel no pain through their bond.

“Jim?” he whispered confused.

“I’m sorry,” Jim muttered uncurling and moving to sit up on his own.

“Jim?! What are you doing?” McCoy exclaimed trying to get him to lie back down.

“I’m fine,” Jim said at the same time as Spock’s, “He is pretending Doctor.”

McCoy looked confused then mad, “What the hell Jim?!”

Jim stood with Spock’s help and McCoy followed them regaining his feet.

“I’m sorry, it was the only way I could think of to get the spores out of your systems,” Jim explained sadly, “I would have tried insulting you to provoke a fight, “ he tried to joke, “ but I didn’t think even you Bones would hit a pregnant man.”

“You bloody bastard,” McCoy growled raising his hand, “Don’t think I won’t. And if you ever think about doing something like that again…” McCoy trailed off unable to finish the sentence. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim apologized again,” but I need to get you back, the spores turned you into a cheerful zombies. And you left me to deal with this on my own.”

McCoy frowned and fell silent.

“What do you propose we do now?” Spock asked Vulcan control back in place feeling no need to question Jim’s method of removing the spores.

“We need to get the crew back. Violent emotions, fear and anger, counteract the spores. I wasn’t effected before because I was angry at you Spock, and I’m sorry. If we rig a subsonic transmitter into the communicators we could broadcast a sound that irritates everyone on planet into fighting to throw off the spores,” Jim said switching to Captain mode laying out his plan. 

“That sounds logical,” Spock replied moving towards the door once again. 

Jim went to follow, but McCoy stopped him, “What was it that snapped you out of it and made you think pretending to have sever abdominal pains would snap us out of it?”

Jim looked down and smoothed a hand over his stomach and confessed, “ I think the spores, because of their healing, thought Junior unnatural. I was in so much pain and when I thought I was losing my baby, I was so scared I snapped out of it. I knew it would work on you too, so that’s why I did it.”

“I see,” McCoy replied evenly, “After all this is finished with your coming to me for a thorough check up and I am never letting you go on another away mission as long as I live.”

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed, “I concede to the medical, but you can’t stop me from going on away missions after Junior is born.”

“Watch me,” McCoy growled back.

Jim glared and made to yell some more.

“Perhaps we should have this argument at another time?” Spock butted in gesturing to the door, “We have a transmitter to build.” 

Jim deflated and then smiled at Spock, “Yeah we should probably get on that,” he replied walking towards him. 

“Well while you do that I have an idea that might get the crew to come back a little quicker.” McCoy said moving over to the transporter console and the communications instruments there. 

“What are you going to do Bones?” Jim asked curiously.

“Same thing you did to us Jim,” he replied mildly focusing his attention on communicating those down on the planet. 

JUNIOR

Sulu and Chekhov were lying side by side in a grassy field looking up at the sky and admiring the fluffy white clouds when their communicators buzzed. Sulu looked over at Chekhov looked back at him.

“Someone should get that,” Sulu said lazily.

“You should do it,” Chekhov giggled.

“No you should you lazy lump,” Sulu chased kindly smiling.

“But yours is closer,” Chekhov grinned cheekily.

“Ok, I’ll get it then,” Sulu smiled giving in and picking up his communicator, which had been sitting next to his hand, “Sulu here, how may I help you?”

“Sulu?” McCoy’s voice answered from the speaker, “Could you do me a favor?” 

“Why sure Doc, anything you want,” replied Sulu cheerfully.

“Could you find Nurse Chapel and Doctor Piper for me,” McCoy replied sounding a little urgent.

“Why do you need them Doc?” Sulu asked a little curious.

“Something’s wrong with the Captain and the baby, I need them to assist me. We may have to deliver prematurely,” McCoy replied more urgently this time. 

“Vhat?!” Chekhov shouted his Russian accent more prominent as he sat bolt up right alarmed at what he was hearing.

“Is the captain going to be ok?!” asked Sulu quickly sitting up as well.

“He will be if you can get my staff to the beam up point ASAP,” McCoy growled and signed off.

Sulu and Chekhov looked at each other, both their faces spread with concern. They jumped up quickly and run off towards the settlement, happy spores all but forgotten. 

JUNIOR

3 hours later and all the Enterprises crew were back on board and the colonists were quickly gathering their belongings to leave Omicron Ceti III. The rumor had quickly spread about Jim and the baby being in trouble as Chekhov and Sulu had searched the settlement for all the medical staff. As the crew members shook off the spores influence with their fear for their Captain’s health they had gradually started to check in and beam back up to the ship, sprouting numerous apologies and asking if their Captain was going to be ok. All the stragglers and colonists were quickly de-spored by the subsonic transmitter Spock and Jim had rigged up. So now they could get back to running a star ship and complete their mission. Jim had spoken to Sandoval about the removal of the colonists and he was glad to help in anyway, disappointed as he was that the settlement had made little progress and was now doomed without the spores protective properties. 

Within a day they would be on their way to Star base 27 and on to their next assignment, hopefully one without alien pollen. It seemed in the end Human’s really weren’t meant for paradise. 

JUNIOR

Later in the evening after shift and McCoy’s very thorough medical exam Jim was sitting quietly in the observation desk gazing down at the planet below them as they slowly orbited it. Spock, along with the rest of the bridge crew still had duties to catch up on from when they were happy spore zombies, so he was alone. It seemed Spock’s clinging had been cured.

However Spock was still acting distant, but Jim had click to what was causing it. The clinging was caused by his fear of losing Jim again, but Jim lying to him about his memory of his abduction caused his emotional distance. 

Jim sighed, trust him to think he could keep a secret from the Vulcan he shared his mind with. But 5 weeks was a long time for Spock not to have spoken up about it. 

Turning, Jim looked to the door where he heard a light tapping. 

“Can I come in?” Leila asked quietly standing silhouetted in the doorway.

“Of course,” Jim said smiling gesturing to make herself comfortable on one of the plush couches, “Have you been looking for me?”

“Yes Captain, I have,” she replied moving further into the room, but not sitting down, “I wanted to talk to you about Spock.”

“What do you want to know about Spock?” he asked her voice even.

“Is he happy, married to you?” she questioned.

Jim looked up at her serious face, “Yes, I believe he is, at least he hasn’t told me otherwise, why do you ask?”

Leila closed her eyes and sighed sitting down facing the Captain, “I just needed to know, to make sure he’s ok. I fell in love with him you know, six years ago, “she babbled.

Jim smiled at her kindly, “It’s not hard to do.”

“I just want to understand, he never made any move towards me when we were working together, no matter how hard I tried to get his attention. I thought the spores would help him to understand, to love me, but he fell in love with you, married you and your having his baby without any of that. How did you do it, how did you make him fall in love with you?” she asked eyes tears building in her eyes.

Jim paused and thought about her question for a moment. “We worked together, helped each other through hard times. Bonded over chest, Challenged each other,” Jim smiled think back to when he and Spock were just friends. “I don’t exactly know when it changed when we wanted more, it just all fell into place I guess,” Jim smile widened. 

“It was fate then?” Leila asked a little more assuredly. 

“I don’t think it was that,” Jim replied and grinned thinking of Spock Prime, “But something was definitely pushing us together.”

“So I really had no chance then, especially since he met you.” she stated a small smile starting to grace her otherwise sad face. 

Jim’s grin softened and he took her hand, “You’ll find someone, someday who will make you feel like the universe belongs to you, don’t worry about that. And if I wasn’t so in love with Spock I would be trying to be that man right now,” he laughed and Leila’s smile widened.

“Captain, you rascal,” she giggled softly. 

“Captain?” A stoic voice came from the doorway and they both looked up.

“Spock,” Jim smiled letting go of Leila’s hand. 

“I should leave you two alone,” Leila said to Jim getting up from her chair, “Thank you for speaking with me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Jim replied as he watched her walk gracefully to the doorway.

“Goodbye Mr. Spock,” she whispered as she walked past him, out into the corridor.

Jim rose from his chair and made his way over to Spock, “Shall we retire to our quarters?” 

“That would be amendable,” Spock replied turning from the observation desk and leading the way down the corridor. 

Once they reached their quarters Jim made his way over to the bedroom and rummaged in the back of the closet for a moment before pulling out a slightly glowing turquoise blanket and brought it out to Spock you had seated himself on the couch. 

“I need to tell you everything,” Jim said making his way over to Spock and offering for him to take the blanket, “I sorry I lied to you, if you let me explain why, maybe you could forgive me.”

Spock’s eyes widened slightly as he took the soft blanket into his hands and studied it. 

“I would be most appreciative if you would Jim, but I would be content if you would just inform me why you were not able to divulge your memories of your abduction,” Spock replied looking up at Jim with sad but curious eyes.

Jim sighed and sat down next to him, “I couldn’t because I made a vow I wouldn’t tell anyone,” he bumped Spock’s shoulder, “You could have told me you knew, it would have saved us all this time and my stress level.”

Spock looked down, “I apologize, my Adun, I fear my logic escaped me in this circumstance, and I did not know how to fix it.”

Jim smiled, “You could have just talked to me you know.”

“I know that now,” Spock replied looking up at him, “ and I forgive you Jim, I realize that some secrets are necessary and I over reacted when you would not tell me yours.” 

“I understand Spock, I mean I was abducted and you were worried about me, you don’t know what they could have done or if it had changed me, I won’t do that to you again. I’ll make sure to tell you everything,” Jim said leaning into Spock’s side.

“It would put my mind at ease more, if you did not get abducted again,” Spock answered placing his hand on Jim’s.

“I’ll do my best,” Jim grinned entwining their fingers and they kissed, the first proper kiss since Spock had found out about Jim’s lie.

“I’ll tell you a story about the T’urhulia and their amazing light planet,” Jim said pulling back and smoothing a hand over the soft glowing blanket now draped over Spock’s knees. 

Spock smiled at him ready to listen. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have used some lines or very similar lines from the original episode cause I just couldn’t do it with out them, so I take no credit for them. 
> 
> (1)For those who haven’t done biology, or need to be reminded ovary’s, style’s and stigmas’ are parts of a flower. Ovaries carry the plants unfertilized plant seeds, the ovule and the style is the tube on top of the ovary and the stigma catches the pollen that fertilizes the ovule. My biology teacher would be so proud of me :P
> 
> Adun: Husband in Vulcan. 
> 
> All the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D  
> AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I feel I pretty much rewrote the whole episode, which I wasn’t intending to do, but it couldn’t be helped. Though I did try to change the scenes so for those of you who have watched the original episode didn’t feel like you were reading it out, when watching if would be easier. :P 
> 
> PS I hope the ending makes sense how Jim and Spock make up, I’m still not to sure I made it clear they were fighting and Jim didn’t know why until the end.


	6. Entropy Effect – Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Junior – Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 

AN: this chapter is loosely based on a star trek novel called entropy effect by Vonda N. McIntyre. I have read it and loved it, but it has been awhile so I had to refresh my memory from wiki and other sources so and thing with a * is either from the book or one of those websites. Since it is loosely based however there shouldn’t been too much of those. 

Warnings:  
Slash Kirk/Spock  
MPreg  
Character death

Chapter 6

Entropy Effect – Part 1

(24 weeks along)

It was the last day of Jim’s command until Junior was born and everyone was doing their best to making it as memorable as possible. They had even planned a surprise party after Alpha shift that he wasn’t supposed to know about to wish him a happy maternity leave, even if he really wasn’t actually going anywhere. Spock had also been through all the necessary reports and forms in the last week so the transition of temporary command went smoothly. 

Jim was ecstatic Spock was back to his old self. They had even discussed activities Jim could do to keep him occupied during his three months of leave so he wouldn’t be on the bridge bugging them all the time, instead it would only be some of the time. I mean the enterprise was his and he couldn’t leave her unattended for that long without checking up now and again. 

The day, however was dampened by the presence of the prisoner on board, who they had picked up from the star base on Aleph Prime two days previous. The man, Dr Georges Mordreaux had been a renowned theoretical physicist, one that Spock confessed to having great admiration for, until he had been accused of murder and unethical research on self aware beings*. It was found that he had been experimenting with time travel, and offered to send people back in time. The only problem was the device he created hadn’t worked and so instead he killed his volunteers to cover its failure. This however couldn’t be entirely proven, as they never found any bodies. 

They were transporting him to Rehabilitation Colony seven, which was situated in the same star system as Aleph Prime, so the trip was a short one. And the sooner they arrived the better, Jim thought. He did not want a man such as he on his ship for any length of time. 

Jim turned to the doors to the turbo lift swish open and Spock stepped out. 

“Hey, morning Spock”, Jim grinned.

“Good morning Captain,” Spock replied, eye’s twinkling as he moved over to his spouse, “Is everything well?”

“Of course it is. Did you finish your inspection of the science department?” Jim asked propping his chin up with his hand, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair. 

“Yes, I did,” Spock replied almost smiling down at Jim’s expectant blue eyes, “The staff are performing admirably and the experiments are progressing well.”

“Excellent, that’s what I like to hear,” Jim grinned, “So what else do you have to do today?” 

“I must run through the calculations of the Centri anomaly,” Spock informed him, “And you Captain have reports to finish before the end of shift.”

“Ah,” Jim replied sitting up straighter smile fading slightly, even if the gleam in his eye didn’t, “I guess I’m not getting out of those then.”

Spock folded his hands behind his back, “No, Captain, you are not. Yeoman Rand will be here shortly with your pad.”

“Fine, fine I’ll do them, but you have to give me a foot rub,” Jim told him leaning back and running his hand over his rounded stomach.

Spock’s eyebrows rose, “I do not see how giving you a foot massage is in anyway related to you doing your duties as Captain.”

Jim grinned, “It’s my last day, making me do my reports is just plain mean, so I want compensation.”

“I am not being ‘mean’,” Spock replied, “I am merely informing you, you have reports to fill out.”

Jim just looked at him, eyebrows rising slowly.

“Very well Jim, I will take the exchange,” Spock sighed.

“Why thank you Mr. Spock,” Jim replied face splitting into a huge triumphant grin then he reached out, “Now help me up I need the bathroom.”

“Illogical,” Spock muttered as he grasped Jim’s hand gently, helping him to his feet as the rest of the bridge crew suppressed giggles. 

“I’m allowed to be, I am pregnant you know,” Jim poked, “Now back to work Commander.”

Spock let out a huff as he moved back over to his station keeping an eye on Jim as he strode in the direction of the turbo lift. 

The doors opened before Jim could reach them. A grey haired man welding a bulky gun stepped out sweeping his crazed gaze around the bridge.

“Mordreaux?!” Jim exclaimed stepping back in alarm hand automatically sliding over his stomach.

“MUDERER!” He screamed locking eyes with the Captain.

The seconds seemed to stretch in slow motion as the man brought his gun up, pointing it at Jim, until a deafening bang echoed around the bridge brought every thing into chaos. The bullet caught Jim in the shoulder, ripping his flesh and shattering bone, slamming him back into the railing. Blood splattered, red and dripping over the pristine panels. 

“JIM!” Spock yelled jumping from his seat in answer to his spouses pained cry,” Call Doctor McCoy and Security. Get a trauma unit down here now, emergency 9*”

Mordreaux, a maniacal grin on his face stepped back into the lift. Sulu launched from his seat, to give chase but could only slam into the lift doors as they shut tight.

Uhura quickly slapped the intercom replying the message without delay. Chekov sat frozen in his seat staring at the blood seeping across the floor as the other bridge members frantically tried to find out what had happened. 

“Jim?” Spock asked carefully cradling his bond mate as he lowered him to the floor, “Do not summon the lift Mr. Sulu, Doctor McCoy cannot be delayed,” Spock quickly ordered as Sulu reached for the door controls. 

“Arrg,” Jim replied clutching his wounded shoulder the other hand sliding around his stomach, “Junior, junior’s ok,” he grunted, “ He didn’t hit…”

“Doctor McCoy is on the way,” Spock assured him as he laid his hand over Jim’s applying pressure to the gapping wound. He could feel Jim’s pain and distress flooding through their bond and opened his mind further pulling it into himself feeling it ease in Jim.

“We need to catch Mordreaux,” Jim muttered trying to sit up, “He could hurt someone.” 

“It is being taken care of Jim, you just need to lay still,” Spock told him. The risk of damaging Jim further was the only thing stopping him from carrying his bond mate to sickbay, but if McCoy took much longer he would have to take it. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Sulu jumped back from his guard of the doors as McCoy flung himself on to the bridge medical bag in hand skidding to his knees next to the bleeding captain, “Jim!”

“Bones,” Jim whispered relieved at the Doctor’s presence. 

“Hey kid, your going to be just fine,” McCoy said wiping out his tri-corder running it over Jim’s shoulder. It showed everything he had already suspected after glancing at the wound. The bullet had entered diagonally, shattering Jim’s collarbone and causing extensive ligament damage. Now it was lodged against his ribs. It was a miracle it hadn’t hit anywhere that could affect Junior directly. The biggest concern at the moment was the blood loss. 

“Where is the trauma unit?” Spock asked quickly, concern bleeding into his usually even voice.

“On its way,” McCoy defended his team, frustrated they could not get there any quicker, “ I need you to apply this to the wound,” he said reaching into his bag for a white gauze compression pad, then his tri-corder beeped ominously. It showed a danger signal and McCoy immediately thought of poison, but the readings where in the wrong range*.

“What the devil…?” He had never seen anything like it before.

“Spock?!” Jim whispered in alarm clutching at his bond mate as a shimmering sliver mist clouded his vision, “Something’s wrong, I can’t, I can’t see.”

Spock grasped Jim’s hand watching as the mist drowned out blue and murmured “My strength to yours, my will to yours,”* using the hypnotic technique to strengthen their connection taking all of Jim’s pain and fear inside himself. 

Jim felt the burning pain in his shoulder drain away as he found himself cocooned within Spock’s mind. He could sense on the edge of his awareness as the trauma team burst on to the bridge and Bones started to hook him up to various devices. He felt a shadow of pain pass over him and start pulling him down, away from Spock, away from everything. He felt detached as tiny tendrils invaded his nerves seeking to destroy their delicate connections. Spock was still there clutching on to his mind refusing to let go and falling with him. Jim realized then what was happening and the only option open to him. 

‘I’m sorry, Adun’ he whispered in his mind, then using all his remaining strength he had left, he mentally and physically shoved Spock away shattering their connection. 

The force sent Spock sprawling across the deck, echo’s of Jim’s pain clouding his senses, preventing him from returning to his bond mate’s aid. 

“Bones, save junior, you have to get junior out,” Jim gasped as McCoy pushed him back down and the blackness pulled him under.

“What, Jim, what do you want me to do?” McCoy asked desperately as his friend and captain lost his fight with consciousness. 

“Dammit, we need to get him on the stretcher,” he ordered and carefully cradling Jim’s head as he was transferred. 

Spock slowly came to awareness as he pushed himself to his feet and watched unable to speak as McCoy floated Jim into the turbo lift, the trauma unit keeping his body functioning. 

But all Spock felt was hollow, empty. Everything, every part of him had suddenly gone numb. The ghost of Jim’s mind reverberated around his, but that’s all that was left. Their bond had shattered and he knew there was nothing more McCoy could do. 

His Jim, his T’hy’la was dead.

JUNIOR

Soon after McCoy and his team had left the bridge with Jim, security called in confirming Mordreaux was in his room screaming about how he never touched anyone and he’d been their the whole time when they confronted him. Security details had been posted on every deck. And every other security officer was scouring the ship for the missing weapon when a thorough search of Mordreaux room had turned up nothing. 

The Search was completed and nothing found so Spock took it upon himself to question Mordreaux, and to look into the eyes of the man who murdered his Adun. The man, the doctor had been someone he had admired and believed incapable of the crimes he had been accused of. He had convinced Jim to put him in a room rather then in the brig so he would be more comfortable. This one gesture may have cost him everything. 

He could hear the yelling and pounding from the end of the corridor as he drew closer to the two red shirted security officers flanking the only door reinforced with a shimmering power shield*. 

Both security guards turned to acknowledge him, faces grim. Word had spread about what had happened on the bridge. 

“I am here to speak with the prisoner,” Spock informed then as they stood to attention.

“Of course Mr. Spock,” Lieutenant Al Aluriga said moving to type in the access codes, disabling the power shield. 

“Dr Mordreaux,” Spock said loudly enough for the professor to hear, “please calm yourself. I am coming in to speak to you.” *

The pounding and yelling stopped abruptly, “Mr. Spock, is that you? Finally a rational person, please please you have to believe me. I didn’t hurt anyone.”

Spock prepared himself for the worst as the door slid open to reveal the man who had killed his bond mate standing stock still in the centre of the room arms out and shaking slightly, hands visibly empty. 

He turned, nodding to Al Aluriga, who hesitated then saw the look on her Commanders face. The door slid closed with a squeak. 

“You have been informed of what has transpired in the last hour Doctor?” Spock questioned the man, as he surveyed the room taking in its disheveled appearance. The security team was very thorough in their search, using both scanning and physical search methods. 

“Not much, your security team just came in said I’d attacked someone and started pulling the room apart, then manhandled me until they were satisfied I didn’t have a weapon. I didn’t do anything Mr. Spock, I swear. I haven’t left this room since you put me in here,” Mordreaux rambled voice rising in pitch in tune with his hysteria. 

“Your assurances are hard to believe Dr Mordreaux, when I witnessed the event with my own eyes,” Spock replied gaze locking with the prisoners.

The Professors next plea died in his throat, chocking him as he stumbled back horror spreading across his face. Spock’s eyes once vibrant with the spark of life were dead. The crimson blood smeared across his tunic and slowly drying on his hands solidified the terrifying sight. 

“I was on the bridge at my station when I witnessed you, Dr Mordreaux, exit the turbo lift and shoot my Captain in cold blood with a 2212 model slug-throwing gun*,” Spock continued voice flat as he advanced on the cowering man, “You are aware Doctor that the Captain, was my life mate, are you not.” 

“W, was,” Mordreaux stuttered, back hitting the wall, eyes wide and pleading, “I didn’t. I I swear, I was here, I wouldn’t. I I must have b been framed, I didn’t.” 

“Famed?” Spock stopped studying the sniveling man in front of him, the man he had believed incapable of the crimes he had originally been accused of, “You have already been sentenced to a rehabilitation colony, the most severe penalty handed down by the federation, what purpose would anyone have to frame you?” 

“Death, they wanted to kill me,” Mordreaux replied as hysterical laughter bubbled from his lips tears streaming down his face, “That’s all that’s left is death.” 

Staring down at the man, Spock felt his suppressed Vulcan heritage bubbling to the surface. The part of his race so violent it was capable of wiping out its own kind, the part that would rise and tear limb from limb anything just on the mere thought of it hurting their mate. He wanted to snap the pathetic insect cowering in front of him. The thing did not deserve to live after taking the life of the one he held most dear. 

“Spo-ck,” Mordreaux gurgled breaking the Commander from his dark thoughts. Both his hands had found their way around the Doctor’s neck lifting him off the floor. 

Spock blinked as Mordreaux face started to turn purple, eyes bulging. Emotions flowed from the man through Spock’s grasp. He felt only fear, and finally his rational mind took over. This man did not kill his Adun, this man could not stomach taking another’s life. 

He dropped the scientist to the floor in abruptly listening to his gasps for breath as the stench of urine from his soiled pants reached his nostrils. 

“I apologize Professor, I cannot stay here any longer. Please take the time to calm down and clean yourself before I return,” Spock intoned turning to the door hands shaking slightly. The doctor nodded mutely eyes wide as the Vulcan stepped into the corridor the door sliding shut behind him with a squeak. 

Al Aluriga eyes assessed her commanding officer as she reactivated the power shield, “Did you learn anything Mr. Spock?” 

“Nothing of significance,” Spock replied then turned down the corridor in the direction of the bridge.

“Sir,” the security officer stopped him voice grave, “Doctor McCoy called asked you to report to sickbay when you where available.”

“Of course,” Spock almost mumbled changing direction. 

JUNIOR

Spock stopped at a lavatory delaying his journey and watched as the cool water turned pink as it washed away the once warm crimson blood from his hands. The swirling water was hypnotizing as it made its way down the drain. He hardly noticed as drops of water dripping from his face mixed with the bloodied water until he slammed off the tap breathing heavily and the wetness continued. He had never understood human tears. Vulcan’s, having evolved on a desert planet had never developed tear ducts. So the concept of water dripping from ones eyes was very much alien to them. The act of crying being connected to emotion was another enigma. Many Vulcan’s had difficulty finding any logic in using the same response to express both happiness and sadness. Spock had asked Jim to explain it to him once, which had ended in his mate confusing him even more with a series of metaphors and human expression. He as a hybrid had developed both a second eye-lid that protected the eyes from the hardness of the desert light and human tear ducts. As far as he knew they had never functioned fully. Even as a child he had not cried, then his steadfast devotion to Surak’s teachings had prevented him from expressing emotion in such a human way, only anger was able to break through his control. 

He blinked staring at his empty expression in the small mirror embedded in the wall above the sink. The water streaming from his eyes slowed and he took a towel from the holder unfolding it slowly patting his hands dry then his face. He placed the towel on the sink and retreated from the confined space back out into the corridor. All emotion was absent from his face and pushed deep into his mind. 

JUNIOR

Spock stepped into the sickbay, the sound of the monitors around the only occupied bed pierced the silence. His eyes took in the grey curtain shielding his site from the prone figure and moved swiftly on to the rest of the room searching out the CMO. What met his sight was a grim faced Nurse Chapel stepping out of the corridor leading to McCoy’s office.

“Where is Doctor McCoy?” Spock questioned her stepping further into the room.

“He’s in his office,” Replied the Blonde nurse glancing behind her before stepping forward allowing the door to slide shut. 

“For what reason did he call me?” Spock continued clasping his hand behind his back. 

“I called you Mr. Spock,” Chapel replied pulling back her emotion, then continued as Spock looked at her expectantly, “We have repaired the Captain’s shoulder and any internal trauma, but he was hit with a, with a Spider-web slug,*” she explained faltering in her professional façade, “It has spread through out his nervous system, there is..”

“I am well aware of the fact that the Captain is deceased, any attempt you make to keep his body alive is futile,” Spock replied cutting her off abruptly, “I however wish to attain the status of our child, with the severing of the Captain’s and my bond I am unable to determine if the fetus survived.”

The Nurse paused taking in the ridged stance of the Vulcan in front of her. She mapped the harsh lines of his face and noted the emptiness of his previously effervescent brown eyes. 

“Jim had a baby boy,” McCoy answered gruffly, face a mask of grief, as he stepped out into the main sickbay startling Chapel, “39 cm and 1546 grams, hair black, eyes silver. He was a stillborn Spock, I couldn’t get him out in time.”

“I see..” Spock replied his eye cast downwards and his hands flexed behind his back. 

“The poison in the slug had already spread through into juniors system before we got to him…” McCoy started to ramble bitterly going through all the scenarios in his head that could have saved both Jim and the baby, if he had just gotten to them sooner. But he knew once the neurophilic metallo-organic substance of the Spider-web was in the blood stream and invaded the nerves there was no way to stop it and meant the imminent death of the victim. This was the reason it was used in terrorist assassinations so often. 

“I do not blame you Doctor,” Spock shifted cutting him off, “You responded efficiently. It is unfortunate that our child had to die also.”

“Unfortunate Spock,” McCoy’s grief turned to anger as his hackles rose, “ You think Jim’s going to think its unfortunate that your baby is dead!”

Chapel jerked back in alarm frightened by McCoy’s sudden rage, tears forming in her eyes barely able to hold them back any longer in the horrible situation that was just getting worst. 

“Doctor, the Captain is dead, he does not have an opinion.” Spock replied eyes dark, unconcerned about the doctor’s out burst, stating only fact, emotion absent.

“That beeping you hear, that, that tells me other wise,” McCoy growled flinging out his arm barely missing Chapel as he jabbed his finger in the direction of the still grey curtains across the room. 

“That beeping, as you put it Doctor is machine’s artificially keeping James Kirk alive. As I am sure you are aware the machine’s are not registering any functioning brain waves.” Spock answered stonily.

“Fuck, there could be a chance, life is more then just electrical signals,” McCoy shot back, desperation seeping into his voice.

“You are aware of how the web functions..” Spock asked him unmoved.

“Yes, God Dammit, I know more then you,” McCoy exclaimed flinging is hands up, winding his fists into Spock’s collar shaking him.

“And you are also aware how a Vulcan’s marriage bond works, “ Spock continued doing nothing to dislodge the Doctor from his person, ignoring the stench of bourbon on his breath.

“Yes, Dammit,” McCoy growled clenching his fists tighter.

“Then you are aware of the fact that I was connected to Jim’s mind as he died. Although you wish to ignore the facts Doctor the body that remains is a shell. It is no more alive then any anencephalic clone, waiting for its owner to butcher it for spare parts.” * 

Spock did not flinch as McCoy’s clenched fist connected with his jaw, nor when Nurse Chapel’s scream drowned out the harshness of the machines. He simply stood taking McCoy’s abuse letting him work out his frustration using the sharp instances of pain to inform him he was still alive.

“You bastard, You fucking heartless bastard, You didn’t even love him did you, You green blooded demon,” McCoy ranted throwing punch after punch, connecting with a part of Spock’s unmoving body each time, “ Fight be back you asshole,” He gasped out punches wavering.

“Leonard,” Chapel managed to choked out grabbing one of the Doctors shaking arms, tears braking their dam as they flowed down her face, “ Please stop it, Stop in now, he wasn’t the on who did this, you didn’t either, there isn’t anything we can do now, please.” 

“Dammit,” McCoy growled leaning over as he took a shaky breath, “Dammit Spock, why the hell did this happen?”

“I do not know doctor. I will however find the answer,” Spock replied touching a hand to his sluggishly bleeding lip, “ Now I ask you to please let Jim go. Do not prolong the travesty of life*. He would not want you to hold on, when there is nothing to hold on to Doctor.” 

McCoy stood up to look at Spock his body was ridged and his face, showing the beginnings of darkening bruises, was blank, but his eyes. His eyes were finally showing the first emotion since Jim was ripped from his mind. They were filled with so much deep seeded sorrow and agonizing pain. Shown only by those who had, had everything ripped away from them in one single moment, who had nothing in any sense of the word left to live for in this world.

The doctor finally nodded, moving towards the plain grey curtain pausing for a moment at its edge, “Do you want to say goodbye?” McCoy asked quietly one eye on the bed holding his oldest and dearest friend.

Spock nodded his head minutely, moving forward slowly to meet McCoy at the curtain and stepped past him into the oppressive world of the dullest grey. His eyes trailed across the rhythmically beeping instruments until they made their way to the empty figure on the bed. 

Jim was lain out, his body covered up till his chin in a regulation pastel blue medical blanket, his eyes open showing only the silver cloud that had taken residence over his once shimmering blue eyes. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath the respirator forced into his lungs. Spock knew his heart was beating but the man that lay before him was not his Jim was not the man that he had fallen in love with. Nor was he the man that was until an hour ago carrying his unborn child. That man was gone, removed from this world by a crazy lunatic with a gun. 

Spock moved forward and ran his hand delicately down Jim’s cheek, still warm as the blood still flowed keeping the tissue functioning and healthy regardless of the brain’s capacity to do so. 

“Goodbye my T’hy’la, my Jim,” Spock breathed unable to spare a glance to the bassinette by the bed. A small lump interrupted the otherwise smooth blue blanket, indicating the tiny body beneath. 

He stepped back out of the curtain nodding to McCoy who nodded back moving to take his place behind the curtain. 

Spock closed his eyes blocking the image of the sterile sickbay and Chapel whose tears now flowed freely and silently down her face. He delved into his mind and found a fond memory of Jim’s content smiling face as he stroked his rounded stomach lovingly hardly aware of the world around him. He focused on that image blocking out the sound of the monitors slowly dying bleeps as McCoy precisely and deliberately went to work*, unhindered by the alcohol in his system. He did not listen as the bleeps merged into one as they flat-lined and eventually died all together throwing the sickbay into complete silence saved for the labored breathing of the nurse and Doctor as they held back their desperate sobs. 

The Vulcan opened his eyes as McCoy stepped up beside him and caught him as the Doctor crumpled, sobs racking his whole frame. Fatigue, grief and the alcohol did their work as he slipped into the blankness of sleep. 

Nurse Chapel quickly ran over to them as Spock carefully lifted the defeated man up and placed him on the nearest bed. The two worked together efficiently as they removed his boots and belt making him more comfortable and covering him with a blanket. 

Spock turned slightly to the silent grey curtain.

“I’ll have them moved to the Cryo chamber before he wakes,” Chapel replied intent on her task of carefully tucking in her college, referring to the ships morgue specially designed to preserve deceased crew members until the time that their will can be read and their body dealt with. 

Spock nodded moving away from the bed, eyes returned to their empty state, “Very well, I will return to the bridge and determine the cause of this incident.”

“Let me fix you up first,” Chapel suggested calmly ignoring the tear streaks on her face, gesturing to his split lip and bruised cheek, as she stepped around the bed. 

Spock nodded once and she led him to one of the exam rooms just off the main sick bay.

Ten minutes later Spock stepped back into the main sick bay a plan forming. He had one chance to fix this, to stop this from happening entirely. And if he succeeded the first time he truly saw his child would be alive and well and in the arms of his most treasured person. 

The Vulcan first officer spared one final glance to the dull unassuming grey curtain that hid all his grief and exited the sickbay. He had a job to do and he would not fail his T’hy’la nor his child again. 

JUNIOR

The constant humming of the ships engines was unusually still. It was like its soul had been ripped from it. Able to function but empty of life. The crew moved through the stillness, going about their duties as if they were ghost. Unable to face the reality of what had happened.

As the acting captain Spock had spent the rest of the day returning the ship to a sense of order after the frantic security searches and the announced death of the captain. No one had questioned his orders or the crisp flat tone he used to relay them. 

Now he sat quietly in his and Jim’s quarters meditating. He needed file away the events of the day and strengthen his mind against the turmoil created by his severed marriage bond. 

Their destination had not changed, nor their mission to safely transport Dr. Mordreaux to Rehabilitation Colony seven. Spock had had to ensure no attempt was made on the Doctors life after the cause of the Captains death had spread through out the ship. It was a most fortunate that the crew of the Enterprise was not only extremely loyal but also highly trained and followed orders without question when necessary. 

Spock rose from his position eyes empty, refusing to take in his surrounding as all his memories of Jim threatened to overwhelm him at every reminder of his living presence that littered the rooms, from a golden commander shirt draped carelessly over the dresser and the shelf dedicated to old earth literature, to the very scent in the air mingled with Spock’s own. He could not bring himself to remove any of the items from his line of sight fearing moving them would make the absence of his T’hy’la more real. 

The only thing keeping him from crumbling into insanity at the loss of his bond, like so many other Vulcans who had had their life mate torn from them it such a traumatic way, was the plan he was slowly constructing from wild calculations and speculation. A plan solely depended on the co-operation of a version of the man that had murdered is Adun. 

Before he could move further the door chimed, causing Spock to flinch minutely as it cut though the silence of the quarters. Slowly he moved to through the sleeping area and in to the main room to answer the door. 

Nyota stood in the entrance as the door slid open, its usual squeak dulled by the oppressive atmosphere. Her face was a mask of pain as she looked into her closest friend’s deadened eyes. 

“Spock,” She whispered in greeting stepping into the room as he stood back to grant her entrance. 

“Nyota, what is your reason for visiting?” Spock queried tone flat as the door closed behind her.

“You know why I’m here,” She replied stepping into his personal space and wrapping her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder, “I’m so sorry Spock, I don’t know what I can do, but I’m here for you what ever you need.”

Spock let himself fold, allowing himself this one weakness. He took what comfort he could from the embrace, before stepping away, “I need you to ensure the ship and its crew keep performing admirably in my absence.”

Noyta searched his face in confusion, “Your absence, Spock? Where are you going?”

“There is a 2.567% chance of saving Jim from his fate, and I will take it. It however means I must leave the ship for a time to reach my goal.” Spock informed her mechanically, needing to tell someone he trusted his crazy plan.

Nyota’s face crumbled and her voice cracked as she spoke, “Spock, Jim, the Captain is dead. There is nothing you can do to change that.”

“The Captain was killed by a version of Mordreaux that is not currently the prisoner residing in containment on this ship. The man who was on the bridge at 1023 this morning therefore, when all other possibilities are removed, was a future version of the Professor,” Spock replied explaining his deductions, “This means he has perfected his time travel device that he was convicted of using to kill his friends, in which case I can convince him to construct one for myself so I can return to the past and prevent his future self from killing the Captain.”

“Spock?” Nyota questioned surprised and concerned over his theory, “They couldn’t find any evidence of Mordreaux’s device actually working. Time travel is..

“Quiet possible as we have experienced, Nyota. So it is not illogical to conclude that Dr. Mordreaux created a device that allows you to travel through time at will.” Spock cut her off.

“But why would a future version of Mordreaux accuse Jim of being a murderer? Why would he just come back in time to kill him now?” She questioned not knowing if she should be convincing Spock to give the idea up or encourage him to follow it. 

“I do not know, but I plan to find out, when I find him,” Spock almost growled.

“Spock you can’t just jump back in time and think you can fix everything, you could make things worst, destroy whole time lines. You should know that better then anyone,” Nyota implored him trying to make him think about what it was he was proposing to do.

“Mordreaux has already destroyed everything this timeline could offer me,” Spock replied, voice empty.

Nyota sucked in a breath at his confession, pain puncturing her already fragile heart.

“So it is only logical that I go back and attempt to fix it,” Spock continued ignoring the pain he was causing his closest friend. 

Nyota made her decision quickly looking up in the pale face of her the man she had loved with all her heart, taking in everything that the day had stripped away from him. Everything she could never have given him that Jim had, gone in the instant of his death, “I’ll ensure the ship is still in one piece when you go and save our Captain. “

“Thank you Nyota, I will not fail in this,” Spock replied the tension built from awaiting her answer sliding away.

“I know you won’t Spock.” She replied a small sad smile curling at the corner of her lips, “I’ll make sure everyone stays out of your way while you work on the device and make sure you call me if you need any help,” Nyota promised as she clasping his arm briefly before moving to the door leaving Spock to implement his plan.

JUNIOR

“Dr. Mordreaux, I have returned to question you. Have you calmed yourself?” Spock asked stepping into Mordreaux’s room.

“Mr. Spock?” Mordreaux replied timidly, standing from his chair, “Have you calmed down?” 

“I have taken the time to meditate, you are in no danger from me,” Spock assured him stepping further into the room. 

Mordreaux let out a relieved sigh sinking back into his chair, “I’m fine for now, what else did you want to ask me Mr. Spock?”

“I wish to enquire about your experiments. I have read all your published works and reviewed your trial transcripts. So I am aware of your accomplishments, however what has not been made public is your completion of a finished time device.” Spock confronted him.

Mordreaux stared at him in shock, “How do you know I completed the device?”

“I did not know, however it was a logical assumption considering the unusual circumstances that lead to your friend’s disappearance. Now I know my assumption was correct.” Spock informed him. 

“I,” Mordreaux stuttered, “ what, you know I never killed my friends.”

“You sent them back in time,” Spock stated.

“Yes I did,” Mordreaux willingly confessed, almost relieved to reveal his sins. 

“May I inquire as to why you felt it prudent to use your friends as the specimens in your experiments?” Spock needed to know.

“I didn’t use them as specimens Mr. Spock,” Mordreaux defended, “ They persuaded me to let them use it to get to the past. And without one of them the device would never have worked in the first place, she took years off my research by realizing the jumping mechanism was just a rerouted transporter matrix.”

“You did not coheres them into partaking in your tests?” Spock continued his questioning.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to go back, to live in a past time? A time that was you think would be better then now?” Mordreaux asked back trying to get the Vulcan to understand.

“No,” Spock shook his head.

“Tell me the truth!” Mordreaux snapped rising from his chair.

“Dr. Mordreaux, as you are aware, I am a hybrid. The techniques for intercrossing highly-evolved species of different evolutionary origin were only perfected a few years before my birth. I would not exist in an earlier time."* Spock explained calmly.

Mordreaux let out a frustrated breath, “That is irrelevant, and I know you understood my question. Haven’t any of your crew-mates ever expressed the desire to live in another time? Because I can assure you that virtually any human who is willing to confess their hopes and dreams will tell you of their conviction that they are out of place and belong somewhere out of reach.”*

“A very romantic and nostalgic notion Professor, but I fear coming to such a general conclusion for the humanoid race is remarkably illogical for someone of your standing,” Spock replied dryly. 

“Fine, then you won’t understand why they wanted to use my device. But you must understand that my friends were the first people who had believed in my work for a long time. I could not dangle what they wanted most in front of them and refuse to give it to them,”* Mordreaux pleaded sinking back into his seat as he clenched the arm rest to ground himself.

“You are aware in consenting to your friends wishes you have inadvertently changed the course of time,” Spock informed him gravely, “ And in doing so you have led to the events that have occurred today.”

“I, that’s, I didn’t,” Mordreaux stuttered trying to wrapping his mind around Spock’s accusation, “I took into consideration the historical factors when I sent them back. They went so far back that any alteration to the timeline is minimal.”

“It does not matter how far you have sent them back. In using your device you have allowed the potential for it to be used again. You your self, have come back into the past to murder my captain, for reasons I do not yet understand,” Spock almost growled, but composed himself, before he allowed the anger to consume him.

Mordreaux gripped his chair arm tighter trying to hide his trembling at Spock’s tone and what the truth could reveal, “I know Mr. Spock, I did it I know sometime in the future I will utilize my device to return to this time to kill your captain. I do not know why either.”

“You are also aware that if I choose to kill you now, you could not kill my Adun in the future,” Spock continued calmer, even through the underlying threat in his voice.

Mordreaux scooted his chair back in fear, “You do not need to do that Mr. Spock. Perhaps even just having this conversation could prevent me from my actions.”

“Perhaps,” Spock murmured closing his eyes. His memories remained the same, and Jim Kirk remained dead.

“The only other option is a simple one,” Spock continued on.

“And what would that be?” Mordreaux questioned warily rising slowly from his chair to allow himself a more defensive position, not that he thought it would help much.

“You may not be aware of the fact, as the federation authorities chose to keep the particulars away from the public, that this ship has been in events that have disrupted the future of our civilization. Due to the severity of the disruption we were unable to prevent the catastrophic consequences this led too,” Spock explained, “ In this case, however, its severity is not beyond our capacity to correct and therefore our responsibility to repair the damage to the continuum before the suffering of further consequences can occur.”

Mordreaux relaxed slightly but it not back down from his defensive stance as he studied Spock’s still form, “You want to prevent my future self from killing Jim Kirk?”*

“That would be the effect yes,” Spock replied finding it unnecessary to explain his motives.

Mordreaux took a steadying breath and sunk into his seat, “I admit, the thought of myself, even a future version killing anyone is…”

“Then we must work together to correct this,” Spock urged him.

“You must promise me one thing before I help you Mr. Spock,” Mordreaux insisted, “ You must promise not to prevent my friends from going back. I owe them that much.”

Spock had to pause at the request. While his main goal was to prevent Jim’s death, the overall goal would be to repair the time space continuum. The results of the Narada’s time jump was enough to convince him that any change in the continuum could cause catastrophic events that affected the entirety of the universe. And in turn needed to be fixed before those events could occur. 

“I will make a compromise,” Spock decided, “ I will reserve the right to convince you to abandon your experiments, if I must travel that far back, before these events become possible. For your sake as well as my own.”

“You would try and convince me to give up my life’s work. To give up on everything I have spent my entire life trying to achieve. I do not think that likely Mr. Spock,” Mordreaux exclaimed.

“Then you have nothing to fear from the compromise,” Spock argued.

Mordreaux continued to study Spock’s pale emotionless face searching for any opening and finding none, “ I’m sorry Mr. Spock but I can’t let you do that. I need you to promise me this one thing or I won’t help you.”

Spock studied the man, hands clenched behind his back. And found he had little choice but to give in to the request. Even with the rage slowly building once again, he could not bring himself to taint himself further by taking the man’s life. And knowing it would compromise everything he believed and feared about time travel.

“Very well. You have my word not to make any attempt to stop your friends from going back in time,” He promised after a deep breath.

Mordreaux nodded, “Even after today, I trust you to keep your word. I’ll show you my designs.”

The doctor turned to the computer console on the desk and turned it on motioning for Spock to come closer. The Acting Captain of the Enterprise took a deep breath and moved to stand next to the man who would in the future murder his bond mate. 

“I value your trust, sir.”

JUNIOR

It took Spock half an hour to review Mordreaux’s reconstructed plans and another 4 to construct the device itself. It came down to Nyota to discreetly acquire all the various parts and deliver them to his person to complete it. The task however was made easier with the ship being in its sleep cycle and only having a skeleton crew manning each station. The security detail, curious about the learned quickly that questioning their superior officer’s actions were not welcome.

“Is it done Spock?” Nyota questioned standing to one side of the table scattered with a variety of tools and dismantled devices, wires sticking out in a multiple of colours.

“It is,” Spock replied stepping back from the tables with a palm sized rectangular mechanism in his hand. Its face sported a simple keypad of 5 buttons and 2 dials and a screen, currently blank.

Nyota took it carefully from his hand and using the straps conveniently attached to its sides, secured it to his wrist, “Is this really going to work?” 

“The accuracy won’t be as good without the derucks drive, but Mr. Spock’s addition of the biometric scanner should allow him to hone in on my bio signature around the time plotted,” Mordreaux explained picking up a small electronic tool from the table. He moved around it to adjust a small calibration on the device.

Spock watched him curiously as he held out is wrist for the professor. 

“It better work, or Scotty is going to have our heads for what we did to the transporter,” Nyota continued eyes roaming over the dismembered components she had, had to borrow from the main transporter. 

“If I succeed then there will be no need to ask for his forgiveness,” Spock replied pulling his hand away and adjusting the large strap. 

“I still can’t believe such a small device could transport you through all of time and space,” Nyota said in wonder.

“To perform such a task it is surprisingly simple to comprehend. I find what is most fascinating about it is the fact no one has stumbled across its design sooner,” Spock commented setting the dials to the correct time.

“Perhaps they have Mr. Spock, but perhaps they also chose to be less public about it,” Mordreaux replied a little regretfully.

“That maybe the case,” Spock replied looking up from his wrist his hand wavering over the power switch, “I am ready.”

“You must remember the further you go back the more power the device will use, which means the less time you are able to spend in that time. Once the power reaches critical it will automatically pull you back into your original time,” Mordreaux explained pointing out the softly glowing blue bar filling up the bottom of the little screen.

“You have already explained,” Spock snapped impatiently.

“I know,” Mordreaux replied affronted, “It’s just crucial that you don’t lose it, because you’ll be stuck in what ever time you have landed if it comes back on its own.”

“I am aware of that, I have no intention of removing it from my wrist,” Spock continued tone flat once more.

“Go ok, so your set to go back a week from now, to Alpha Prime,” Mordreaux asked again nerves showing.

“Yes,” Spock answered shortly.

“Good luck, I know you’ll bring him back to us,” Nyota stepped in running a soothing hand down Spock’s arm.

“Thank you Nyota, I will not fail,” 

“I know you won’t,” She smiled sadly.

Spock, focusing on the glint of hope blossoming in her eyes pressed the button and everything swirled to black.

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes I killed him, and yes i am totally evil. ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. Please review. 
> 
> Tootles  
> hpets


	7. Entropy Effect – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

Junior – Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 

AN: this chapter is loosely based on a star trek novel called entropy effect by Vonda N. McIntyre. I have read it and loved it, but it has been awhile so I had to refresh my memory from wiki and other sources so and thing with a * is either from the book or one of those websites. Since it is loosely based however there shouldn’t been too much of those. 

Chapter 6 – Part 2  
Entropy Effect  
(24 weeks along)

 

Spock felt is muscles seized in protest as his feet connected with solid ground. It took all his self control to stay standing as he blinked to clear his vision of the black dotes burned into his retina. 

Gasping in a breath to steadying himself from the jump, Spock slowly took in the room. He had appeared in his and Jim’s quarters 1.3 meters left of the table that customarily held his three-dimensional chess set. Jim’s had been damaged in a scuffle with a stray Klingon war bird on the edge of Federation space. It unfortunately could not be repaired. 

Now the table was scattered with various Pads and a haphazard stylus. 

The Vulcan’s eyebrows lowered as he continued to catalogue the room’s contents automatically noticing the absence of his own possessions. The ancient Vulcan weaponry and his Lyre were not sitting in their shelves next to the photographs of Jim’s and his parents and other family members. Nor was the tapestry they had been presented by the crew on their bonding that hung on the divider between the main room and the sleeping area. 

He hastened to the computer console, turning it on. While waiting for it to finish booting up he studied the time device, noting the decrease in power levels. It was not overly significant, but more depleted then his initial estimate. 

The computer chirped to life, waiting patiently for a command.

“Computer, what is the current star date?” Spock requested.

“The current star date is 2259.7,” replied the computer’s mechanical voice.

Spock’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He had expected the device to drop him 5.4 days before the requested time. 2.84 years however, he had not expected.

By his calculations that meant he had dropped 5.62 months into their 5-year mission. 9.87 months before he and Jim had established a romantic relationship. 

“Computer, what is the Enterprise’s current position?” Spock queried needing to know exactly how in accurate the device had been and if there was a way he still had a chance of completing his mission.

“The Enterprise is currently docked at Star base 45, in the Trillian system,” came the mechanical voice once again.

The Vulcan took a calming breath. They had been docked at Star Base 45 to receive hull repairs after a skirmish with a rogue Romulon bird of prey. The crew had been assigned shore level during that time. He had opted to stay on board the Enterprise even though there had been a demonstrative science congregation being hosted on the Star Base. A Science demonstration Dr. Mordreaux was on the list to attend.

It seemed the chronometer on the device was even more inaccurate then they had predicted. The Biometric scanner however was working as he designed it. 

Spock looked up from the computer when the door squeaked open.

“Spock?” Jim asked stopping in the doorway surprised, “Um why are you in my quarters, weren’t you just…?”

“Ji, Captain,” Spock corrected himself, “I apologize for the intrusion. I wish to request a time of shore leave to attend the science demonstration.”

“Sure Spock,” Jim replied frown forming on his face as he stepped further into the room, “But I thought you said, and I quote, ‘I will not require shore leave as it is necessary to monitor Mr. Scott’s activities to ensure the Enterprise upgrades remain within Starfleet regulations.’ ”

Spock winched internally. He remembered how little trust he had had in the engineer. A man that saved their lives countless times with his ingenious, if not a little suspect upgrades and repairs. 

“I have revised my initial views and have come to the conclusion that my spending a short time away from the ship will not have adverse effects on the Enterprise’s repairs,’” Spock intoned pulling his hands behind him in parade rest, hoping Jim had not noticed their trembling.

Jim smiled striding towards him, “It’s good to know you think Scotty won’t blow up the ship without you.”

Spock tensed the closer Jim got, his mind screaming at him to reach out to his mate. To fix the fracture in his mind slowly tearing him apart. Instead he froze as Jim brushed past him to the computer terminal. 

“You ok Spock?” Jim asked noticing his odd behavior. 

“I am in good health,” Spock replied the multiple lies coming easier the further his mind splintered. 

“Ok just give me a second and I’ll sort you out,” Jim assured him sitting down at the terminal and logging on to the shore leave roster, “ When did you want to go?”

“Now would be the most favorable time,” Spock informed him unconsciously leaning closer to his Captain.

“Now, didn’t you say you had..?” Jim questioned frown marring his face.

“I have postponed by Integral experiments,” Spock cut him off. He had to make sure Jim did not question him or he would start getting suspicious. 

“All done. You’re set to go,” Jim grinned up at him. 

Spock swallowed, “ Thank you Captain,” he said turning to the door. 

“Hope you enjoy yourself, “ Jim replied grin widening, a calculating glint in his eye.

“I will endeavor to do so,” He intoned automatically then froze as the lock clicked into place.

Spock slowly turned realizing his mistake. He had never admitted to any emotion at anytime before he started his relationship with Jim. It was such a small slip up, but his ever-brilliant Captain had picked it up and his future bond mate looked furious.

“Who are you?” growled the Captain rising slowly from his chair stance defensive.

“I am Spock,” replied the Vulcan readying himself for the confrontation, knowing he had to act quickly before it got out of hand. 

“Spock is on the bridge where I just left him, who are you?” Jim demanded again fists starting to clench. 

“I am Spock,” he replied suddenly in front of Jim, hand reaching for his shoulder, “And I apologize for this.” 

Spock caught Jim as he crumpled pulling him close. Then with trembling fingers reached for his psy points. 

It took every ounce of will power not to reconnect his broken bond as he went against every belief of his people. He pulled out of Jim’s beautiful and dynamic mind after erasing himself from his memories. 

Carefully he lifted Jim into his arms and carried him over to his bed. Then slipped silently out through their shared bathroom. 

JUNIOR

Spock materialized in the Star Base’s main transporter room. Getting off of the Enterprise had been a simple task of informing the ensign in the transporter room he was required on the station. And it only took a quick inquiry to the transporter attendant their to find out where the demonstration was before he made his way through the base. 

The demonstration was being held in the main observation desk of the space station. It was fitted out as an amphitheater, seats arranged around a raised platform. Its backdrop was of the vast blackness of space broken only by the pinpricks of light, each a distance star or planet yet to be discovered. 

Spock carefully weaved his way through the sea of scientists who where taking their time to converse with their colleagues before finding their seats. He could not spot his target among them.

Then the Vulcan caught a glimpse of the severely lined face of the doctor pass the door leading onto a side corridor. A future Mordreaux was on the station and Spock swiftly changed his direction in pursuit of the man.

It did not take Spock long to catch up with the man and it took him seconds to drag him into a surprisingly spacious custodians cupboard. 

“Spock!” Mordreaux exclaimed swinging around to face his assailant.

“Mordreaux,” Spock replied calmly quickly noticing this was not the future Mordreaux that killed his Captain. This man was years older and his eyes held none of the madness of the man wielding the gun.

“What are you doing here? You should be…” Mordreaux questioned stopping when he noticed the device strapped to Spock’s wrist, “When are you from?”

“I am from the future, star date 2262.6. After your trial.” Spock stated eyebrows lowering, “You are from the future also, but much further. Why are you here?”

“I’m trying to fix everything. I have to fix everything before the universe tears itself apart,” Mordreaux replied shakily dropping on to a stationary cleaning robot, shaped similar to an upturned bucket.

“To what do you refer?” Spock queried.

“All the time travelling, it has to end be stopped at the source. Everything I’ve done up to this point has been a disaster. I thought, I thought I could help. Fix things. Make them better, all with my device. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t and I made everything worst. And now I have to stop myself from becoming me.” Mordreaux babbled trying to explain everything as quickly as possible.

“You are making little sense Professor. Perhaps it would be better to start at the beginning,” Spock informed him in an attempt to calm him down.

“I was acquitted Mr. Spock. You and your captain spoke on my behalf and got my sentence over turned. I was in the rehabilitation center for two days. I wanted to repay you some how. You gave me my freedom, but you wouldn’t take anything I could give you. So I tried to find someway to replay you. I thought I could use my device. You both had lost so much. I wanted to repay you by getting it back. I found a connection between the Romulan ship that attacked the Kelvin and Vulcan were the same. That it was from the future. The federation, star fleet had tried to keep it quiet. But I found it. I wanted to stop it before it could happen, fix the timeline.”

“You decided you would go back and warn the Kelvin about the threat?” Spock queried.

“Yes, I thought if I went back and warned Starfleet they could send out the fleet to intercept and destroy the Romulan’s before they attacked us,” Mordreaux confirmed.

“But you did not succeed.” Spock stated.

“No. Something went wrong. The mechanism that pin-points time failed and I found myself years after the Kelvin was attacked. So I tried using your bio-scanner and locked it on to Jim Kirk’s signature. I don’t know how long I was in the time-stream watching that man. But it took a toll on me. The more you jump the more it affects your body and it slowly eats away at your mind. It drove me insane Mr. Spock. I didn’t know what I was doing or what I was observing for a long time. But finally my device ran out of power and pulled me back into my own time. It took me awhile, but I slowly came back to myself and realized what I had done. Each time I had used the device the universe fragmented. And to stop it I have to stop myself from ever building this thing,” Mordreaux finished angrily gesturing to a device similar to Spock’s wrapped around his wrist.

“The Centri anomaly,” Spock breathed, “The constant creation of alternate universes with so slight a change has increased the energy trapped between. The excess energy will find a path to relieve itself. Therefore the singularity, the centri anomaly was formed.”

“Its entropy Mr. Spock and it will increase exponentially by year and multiply by the number of times the device is used. Eventually maybe in 50 years the universe will tear itself apart. The effects are all ready becoming evident in my time,” Mordreaux confirmed, a defeated chuckled past his lips, “Who would have thought after millennia of humans trying to find the ultimate weapon, I was the one who discovered the thing that could destroy the universe.”*

“So in conclusion it is partly my fault for freeing you. Allowing you to go back in time to kill my Captain and to continue fragmenting the universe,” Spock summarized shakily. 

Mordreaux shook his head vigorously looking up at the Vulcan ferocity in his eyes, “No. No. None of this is any of your fault. It’s my doing. All of it and I have to take full responsibility.” 

“But you in attempting to pay us back tried to prevent the Narada’s attack,” Spock told him.

“No. You warned me about messing with the time stream Mr. Spock and I didn’t listen. Now I’m trying to fix it, but I will not make it. My body is failing me.” Mordreaux voice dropped to an almost desperate whisper.

At the professors confession Spock really looked at the man. Taking in his diminished physical state. His arms, not covered by his button shirt were emancipated, his bones clearly defined without muscle to cover them. Veins stuck out in a sharp contrast to the ash colour of his skin. His lined face was beyond his age, eyes sunken into bruised sockets.

“You are dying,” Spock stated.

“I won’t last another jump. I thought if I found myself and convinced him to stop his experiments it would all be better, but he’s not here. I remember being here but he’s not,” Mordreaux replied defeated, “I need your help. I know you can convince me, if you can find me. You have to stop my friends before they use the device and destroy it. And none of this would have ever happened.”

“I gave you my word I would not stop your friends from going back in time,” Spock looked away,” My oath however seems… trivial at this point.”*

“I doubt your oath is trivial to you Mr. Spock,” Mordreaux looked up, “But I release you from it. You need to stop them or nothing will change.”

Spock looked down at the desperate face, “I see. Thank you professor. I will stop them.”

“It seems I even need someone else to fix my mistakes. But I’m glad it is you Mr. Spock.” Mordreaux sighed rising slowly from his seat reaching for Spock wrist, “I’ll input all my data into your device. It should make it easier to follow me back to where I started. I split so many time streams because of my jumps it will be so easy to get lost.” 

Spock allowed the adjustments, filing each away into his memories just incase.

“I know you will succeed where I failed,” the professor said tiredly stepping back.

“I will,” Spock replied activating the device and vanishing from the closet into the darkness of time.

JUNIOR

Spock stumbled into a table as his legs protested under his sudden weight. His vision swam and his head buzzed. He hardly registered the exclaim of surprise as he focused his mind and suppressed the feeling of sharp needles trying to pierce his skin. 

“Hey, who the hell is that and what are you doing in my office!?” came the voice again, the familiarity bleeding through Spock’s senses.

“I apologize for my abrupt entrance I did not mean to startle you,” Spock replied stealing his voice to quell the shaking as he looked up into the man’s face. The lined face and startling blue eyes of his aged bond mate. A name plaque on the desk pronounced him as Admiral James T Kirk. 

“Wait Spock is that you?” Jim asked hand trailing over the desk as he moved around it, “Where did you come from?”

“I…” Spock stuttered from the floor mind still buzzing. His T’hy’la was alive and aged. He had not died on the bridge, Mordreaux had not killed him. He was in a time stream he had succeeded in saving his adun. The hope in Spock’s chest flared brighter. 

“You sound so much younger,” Jim smiled reaching out to help his Vulcan from the floor and that’s when Spock realized. Jim was blind. His blue eyes were still as vibrant as the day he faced him in the tribunal, but now they did not focus, could not focus.

“How did you know?” was his intended question but the one that left his lips was a statement, “You are blind?!”

Jim’s smiled softened sadness forming in his blank stare, “Yeah, but lets not dwell on that shall we,” He twitched his fingers indicating for Spock to take his hand.

“How did you know it was me?” Spock managed to question as he slowly reached out clasping the warm wrinkled hand in his revealing in the quiet pleasure as he was pulled to his feet.

“Come on Spock, after 37 years of marriage you really think I wouldn’t know my own bond mate,” Jim grinned completely switching from the earlier question.

“So what time would you be from?” Jim asked unnecessarily brushing Spock down, “ You know just so I know what to steer you away from. Wouldn’t want to compromise your future.”

“I’m from 2261.5,” Spock told him automatically stilling Jim’s hands, “And I am ok Jim.”

“No your not Spock, if you were you wouldn’t be here.” Jim told him clasping Spock’s pale hands fondly in his, smile turned to concern, “So what are you doing here?”

“I am looking for someone,” Spock said reluctantly sliding his hands out of Jim’s warming grasp.

“But you can’t tell me who it is,” Jim sighed moving back to his desk hand once again reaching for the surface and trailing over it to guide him.

“No, I do not think it wise,” Spock replied clasping his slightly shaking hands behind his back ignoring his mind screaming at him, “But I can tell you I am glad to see you are still well at this time in the future.”

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled, “I don’t think anyone expected me to live past forty.”

“I suspect Dr. McCoy and I may have had a hand in your survival,” Spock replied mouth twitching upwards for the first time since…

Jim just grinned in his direction as his hand closed around a gold and blue folded cane, “ How about we go for a walk. You have someone to find and I have someone to meet,” he replied sliding the cane so it fit snuggly in the waistband of his trousers at the small of his back.

“Very well,” Spock replied waiting until Jim was beside him before leading the way out the door, “Where is it that you need to be and may I inquire as to whom you will be meeting?”

“You may,” Jim smiled hand sliding down Spock’s elbow to guide him to the left, “We are headed to the main fountain.”

“And you are meeting?” Spock prompted, curious to note Jim’s confident stride. It seemed his bond mate had adapted well to his disability. Either that or it was his sheer force of will that allowed him to march ahead regardless of any obstacles.

Jim tapped his nose, “That would be a secret.”

“I see,” Spock replied the conversation teetering off into a comfortable silence as he took in the various changes Starfleet had made since his time.

As they left the building Spock spoke up, “May I ask where my future self is?” 

Jim’s comfortable smile slid slightly before returning full force then replied mildly fingers twirling the air, “He’s off planet doing diplomatic things.” 

“How long has he been off planet?” Spock asked blinking.

“Three months,” Jim answered turning his face to the warmth of the sun, “But don’t worry he’ll be back in another few weeks and I have lots of people to keep me company.”

“Is Dr. McCoy currently residing at the academy,” Spock inquired as Jim led him down the main stairs, not faltering once.

A twinkle appeared in Jim’s blank eyes, “Mmm he’s taken up training new recruits.” 

“I suspect the drop out rate has increased since his tenure as professor began,” Spock commented.

Jim’s laugh ran out over the courtyard catching the attention of the few cadets milling around between classes, “Yeah you would think that. But they love him. Sure I hear a few running out of his classes crying, but most come back. And all of them end up brilliant where ever they are assigned.” 

“I would expect no less from him,” Spock amended as they entered the shade of the science building.

“Admiral Kirk, Admiral Kirk,” cried a voice from someone in blue dashing up to the two men.

“What might the problem be Ensign Guiles?” Jim answered turning to face the young man.

“How do you always know its me sir,” Guiles asked gasping for breath.

“You have a very distinct voice Ensign,” Jim smiled fondly, “Now what’s this about? I have to escort this dashing young Vulcan to the fountain.”

“Ah sorry sir, sorry um sir,” stuttered the ensign bowing awkwardly to acknowledge Spock holding out a small package, “You forgot your parcel.”

“Thank you Ensign for remembering,” Jim replied head tilting towards Spock as he held out his hand, “ I must have been very distracted to forget it.”

Guiles past the parcel over and Jim took it, running his thumb over the coloured surface before placing it in his pocket.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you Guiles,” Jim grinned.

“You’d probably lose your head sir,” smiled the man shyly before saluting, “I’ll return to my duties now.”

“Of course,” Jim said waving the boy off, “Don’t work too hard now.”

They stood still for a moment Jim’s head tilted to the sound of the man’s footsteps as Spock watched him disappear around the end of the building.

“Your assistant Jim?” Spock queried as they once again resumed their walk, Jim’s hand still resting on his elbow. 

“Yeah, he’s a good boy. A bit over enthusiastic at times,” Jim commented, “He’ll be chuffed when he finds out he is assigned to the USS Faragot B for his first mission.”

“I’m sure he will. Jim, why have you been allowed to remain in Starfleet with your disability?” Spock found he had to ask. 

Jim smirked, “They didn’t want to lose such a fine officer, and since an admiral’s job is pretty much all about filling in a bunch of paperwork and ordering people around being blind didn’t really hinder me.”

“Would you tell me of how you became blind?” Spock needed to know so he could prevent it.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you, but when my eyes started to deteriorate I took Retinax V to fix it. I had an allergic reaction. Usually it wouldn’t have been bad. But you know me..” Jim trailed off grimly. 

“Yes I do…” Spock replied sadly making plans to ensure his Jim did not suffer the same.

They reached another courtyard and stepped into the sun. The sound of bubbling water echoed around the buildings almost drowning out the voices of the various cadets and teachers enjoying the pleasant space. 

“Well here we are Mr. Spock,” Jim said fondly patting Spock’s arm as they reached the edge of the fountain, “You best head off and find who you where looking for.”

“I believe that would be wise,” Spock agreed stepping away from his future husband as he let go of his elbow.

“I’ll see you in the past,” Jim waved smiling at his joke even as his eyes betrayed his sadness.

“I will,” Spock answered firmly before he had to tear his eyes off the man in front of him as he turned away. 

Spock’s pace was steady as he strode across the courtyard while every cell in his body screamed at him to go back to do anything. He was so intent on focusing his mind he barely noticed the child before he flashed past him towards the fountain. The Vulcan turned and saw the young boy run into the open arms of Jim who had knelt down to receive him. His pointed ears unmissable. 

Jim hugged the boy for all he was worth before putting him down and offering the parcel he had spirited away in his pocket. The boy’s eyes lit up in delight as he accepted the package. 

Spock watched curious as a Vulcan couple walked past him at a more sedate pace. Jim rose to meet them ear tilted in their direction before he turn to face them fully. He held out his hands and the man stepped into his embrace murmuring a greeting. Jim cupped his cheeks and brought his head down to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Spock turned from the intimate scene as Jim turned to greet the woman. He could deduce whom it was Jim was meeting at the fountain and he needed to be away before his fragile control shattered.

As he steadied himself he caught a glimpse of a Dr. Mordreaux standing in the shadows, watching the scene playing out behind him. Spock quickened his stride, but Mordreaux activated his device before he could reach him. 

He swiftly checked his own device. It had registered the residual time energy and he quickly typed in the command to follow before vanishing himself. 

JUNIOR

His vision swam and his body protested as needles turned to nails drilled into his skin. Spock did not know how many time streams he had searched through following Mordreaux. Images flashed across his mind each more fractured then the last. Images of Jim first old then young, leather jacket and motorbike. So many ages jumbled together. He had to focus and close his mind, suppress the visions. 

Slowly he regained his senses, finding himself standing in a stark white corridor. The smell of disinfectant invaded his nostrils as he stumbled the nearest set of chairs lining the corridor wall. 

Taking deep breaths he slowly started sorting through his recent memories carefully putting them aside as he attempted to still his shaking and regain control of his body.

So far into his mind, Spock didn’t notice the woman sit down beside him pulling a small child onto her lap. 

“I apologize for asking, but are you well?” Inquired the woman, her son staring at him curiously.

“Moth, Madam,” Spock corrected quickly covering his shock as he looked up recognizing the woman sitting next to him and the child in her arm’s.

“It is illogical to apologizing for asking a question,” Spock amended avoiding the question his hands clenching in his lap. 

Amanda smiled placing a fond hand on little Spock’s head, “My husband would have said the exact same thing. My names Amanda, and this is Spock,”

“I am 4,” Spock butted in proudly before Amanda could continue, “What is your name?”

“I am…” Spock replied stalling slightly as he thought up a name, “I am Selek,” 

“Are you here to see a doctor Selek?” She asked gently. 

“No I…” 

“Were you here to meet someone?” Little Spock butted in hands gripping the armrest as he leaned closer, curious. 

“My mate…” Spock stuttered out images of Jim flickering into the surface of his mind.

“When is she coming?” Amanda continued ruffling little Spock’s hair to stop his questions. Little Spock looked at her affronted before settling back in her lap placing both hands on his head to clumsily flatten his hair. 

“I do not know,” Spock answered unable to look at the concerned face of his mother. The woman he had watch die as his planet imploded. His hands shook more violently before he stilled them.

“Would you like me to find out for you?” She questioned voice calm, “What’s her name?”

Spock could not answer. The only thing going through his mind was his mother. His mother here in front of him. His mother alive. He could save her, warn her. Prevent her from dying. Prevent his planet from being destroyed by a crazy Romulan with a grudge. Prevent his whole world from ending. He could save everyone the grief. His people, Jim. Everyone if he just spoke up and warned someone who could do something. He would be too late to save Jim’s father. He would have to go back further. Before Jim was born before Nero could … before Nero could destroy everything.

“Selek?” Amanda brushed a hand over his sleeve, her warmth braking through his thoughts.

“I apologize, I am not myself at this time,” Spock finally looked up at his mother. As he acknowledged her presence once more, his mind started to clear.

“May I ask what is causing this?” she asked eyes assessing.

“I am to be a father,” Spock confessed. If he changed the past, regardless of how many people he could save, Junior may never exist. And he could not deny his child his existence. He could not in this instance choose for the many. 

“Your first I’m guessing,” Amanda smiled fondly.

Spock nodded, “Yes.”

“I remember when Spock was born, my husband was afraid to hold him without me around for at least a month,” Amanda grinned, “For someone who prides himself on being completely logical he was being very silly.”

Spock looked at her, barely visible surprise on his face.

“Ah I’m sorry I’m not trying to insult logic, just that it’s normal for first time fathers to be frightened,” Amanda amended shifting little Spock to her other knee. 

“I did not think you were,” Spock replied, “ I just find it most intriguing to know that Ambassador Sarek was so concerned over his handling of his son.”

“You know my Husband?” asked his mother interested.

“I,” Spock started trying to correct his slip, “He is the only Vulcan to have ever married a human female. As you are human and your son is Vulcan I logically concluded he was your husband.”

She smiled,” Of course, I should have known. So how far along is she? Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl?” Amanda continued piling on the questions. Little Spock sat to attention, very interested in the answers.

“My mate is 24.43 weeks along. And we are having a boy,” Spock replied a small amount of pride and longing seeping into his voice.

“Have you thought about names yet? It took me forever to come up with names for Spock. I think I was going to call him Ston at some point, but just after he was born Sarek suggested Spock and I loved it so much that’s who he became,” Amanda gushed hugging little Spock to her chest. Little Spock didn’t mind. Spock illogically wished be could be in his younger counter parts position, just to receive one last hug from his mother.

“We have considered several names but we have not decided on one as of yet,” Spock answered. 

Amanda smiled lovingly down at little Spock, “Sometimes you can’t decide until you see your child smiling up at you for the first time.”

“That’s illogical mother,” Little Spock replied looking up at her.

“And why is that sweetheart?” Amanda questioned smile brightening.

“A baby does not smile for 4-6 weeks. It is required that you name the child within a week after its birth,” little Spock informed her.

“I see, and where did you learn that?” Amanda smile couldn’t get brighter.

“I inquired about where babies come from after you took me to meet Sarem’s baby. Father gave me a pad about human and Vulcan pregnancy,” Spock answered slowly articulating pregnancy. 

“He did not tell you himself?” Amanda asked him a little annoyed at her husband’s actions.

Little Spock shook his head.

“Well I might have to speak to him about that,” Amanda replied, “He should have sent you to me.”

“He said you would inform me babies were delivered by storks,” Little Spock told her solemnly, “Which is most illogical.”

The woman burst out laughing, “Oh he did, did he.”

Little Spock nodded a little confused at why his mother was laughing.

Finally she calmed down wiping at her eyes, “I’m surprised he even knows about that.”

“It is an earth myth that parents tell their children so they do not need to inform them of the real way babies are born until they are older,” Spock told her entering the conversation once more.

“You know about it?” Amanda asked him surprised.

“I have spent much time on earth,” Spock informed her. 

“Your uniform says Starfleet, are you stationed on earth? I didn’t even know there were any Vulcan’s in Starfleet,” his mother inquired motioning to his uniform shirt.

“I am a consultant,” Spock informed her quickly even if lying to his mother was against all his principles, “The Vulcan Science Academy sent me at their request.”

“And your wife has come with you?” Amanda asked concerned, “Is your doctor ok with that, I know space travel can be stressful on the baby. Sarek would barely let me step out of the house without a full escort.”

“My Mate did not wish to be parted from me. I could not convince him, her otherwise,” Spock corrected himself again. It would do well if he informed his mother his pregnant mate was male. 

“That doesn’t seem logical,” Amanda smiled fondly.

“I have never found anything about my mate to be logical,” Spock informed her. Nothing about Jim Kirk was logical.

“Your wife doesn’t follow Surak’s teachings?” Amanda asked astonished.

Spock could do little to suppress the twitch of his lips, “No, she does not.”

“But you do?” 

Spock nodded, “I do.”

Amanda was confused. It was unlike a Vulcan following Surak to bond to another who was not. They were considered renegades and unwelcome to any who did follow the main teachings of logic to the purging of all emotion. 

“You are surprised,” Spock stated.

Amanda nodded trying to form the words, “I have lived on Vulcan for many years and through Sarek I have learned much about your customs and practices. I admit I do not understand much of it. But I understood those who studied Surak’s teachings only married those who also studied them.” 

“Sarek married you did he not?” Spock questioned her.

“I, yes he did. But as the ambassador to earth it was only logical to marry a human,” Amanda replied a little sadly rubbing little Spock’s back more to comfort herself, then him. Little Spock looked between them curiously. 

“But you know that is not the truth,” Spock called her out searching her eyes for the answer.

She smiled at him truly taking in the young Vulcan before her, “You remind me a lot of my husband. You don’t find many Vulcan’s so… For all their intelligence and logic there is much they do not understand.”

“No they do not,” Spock broke eye contact and looked away, his hands had started shaking again thinking of his treatment at the hands of his peers. Of the treatment his younger self had yet to endure, “I thank you but I must find my mate, if you will excuse me.” 

Spock stood up quickly the device heavy at his wrist, the power bar dangerously depleted. 

“It was nice to meet you Selek,” Amanda said quickly before he could walk off forming her hand into the traditional Vulcan salute, “Live Long and Prosper

Little Spock carefully arranged his hand into the same gesture, “Live Long and Prosper Selek.” 

“Peace and Long Life, Mrs Amanda, Spock,” Spock replied returning the salute before forcing himself to turn away from his mothers smiling face. The last time he would every see her alive. Then before he could stop himself he turned back, “Do not let go of your son’s hand and do not go on to the ledge,” Spock warned quickly, “I hope you will understand when the time comes.” 

He turned away once more and almost fled down the corridor, not looking back to see the bewildered look on his mothers face, nor little Spock’s curious questions. As he passed an open door he caught a glimpse of a young blonde woman nursing an infant another small boy at her side. It seemed he was near his mate even at the beginning. 

JUNIOR

Spock’s legs gave way beneath him as he materialized agony ripping through his body. His vision swam as he forced himself to land on his side cradling the device to his chest. He could barely breath as he tried to gain control over his body, his fragmented mind unable to comprehend where he was and what he was trying to do. He felt him self being rolled on to his back and heard an exclamation of surprise as the device on his wrist was revealed. Voices broke through jumbled together until slowly one separated from the rest.

“Mr. Spock, are you alright? Can you hear me?” Mordreaux’s voice asked concerned. 

“Georges, what’s going on? Who is this? Why does he have your device?” came another voice, female.

“Isn’t that Spock, wasn’t he one of those on the Enterprise?” asked another voice, male this time, “How do you know him?”

“He helped save earth!” exclaimed a younger voice. There were children in the room as well.

“He was my student when I taught physics at star fleet academy. Now everybody step back please give him some room,” Mordreaux ordered, placing a hand under Spock’s shoulder, “Mr. Spock can you sit up?”

Spock increased his breathing to its normal rate, pushing past the pain as he allowed Mordreaux to help him to sit. His mind began to remember why he had searched Mordreaux out. His vision cleared a lab appearing around him. 6 adults and 4 children surrounded him staring faces concerned. One child was bouncing on the balls of his feet excited his hero was in the room.

“You look like death Mr. Spock, what happened?” Mordreaux told him motioning for one of the other to bring him a glass of water.

Spock couldn’t still his shaking as he grasped the glass taking careful sips, “I have come to warn you.”

“Warn him about what?” demanded one of the men stepping forward.

“Perim, please,” Mordreaux urged his friend to step back taking the glass back from the Vulcan’s trembling fingers.

Spock took in the faces of the people standing over him. Each one matched the case files in the trail transcripts he had read. His recalibrations had worked, he had arrived in time. 

“To tell you that you cannot send any of your friends into the past.”

“And why is that?” growled Perim towering over them. Mordreaux motioned for the others to leave the room. And they did glancing warily at Spock on the way, the children going more reluctantly. Only two of the professor’s friends remained.

Spock looked between them warily, “Your departure will start a chain of events that will lead to Dr. Mordreaux being incinerated 2 months from now for your murderers and experiments on intelligent beings. It will also lead to a time anomaly that will cause the universe to fold in on itself,” he told them gravely taking a shaking breath, “And in attempting to change an event in the past he will kill Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise.”

“How can you even prove that?” Perim demanded.

“We plan to leave testimonials to explain our disappearance, Georges shouldn’t have be blamed,” the remaining woman said concerned.

“Those testimonials were used as evidence of his persuasive abilities,”* Spock explained before turning to face Mordreaux, “I urge you to stop your experiments and research. Pursuing them is not worth the consequences.” 

“Mr. Spock, I..” Mordreaux started.

“You can’t be serious!” Perim shouted, “Your making all of this up just to save your Captain aren’t you.”

“He’s your husband isn’t he,” the woman butted in. His and the Captain’s marriage was no secret, so it was not unusual for people to know. 

“Mree?” Mordreaux questioned.

“You want to save him don’t you?” Mree urged him, “That’s why you’re here.”

Spock stared up at them, “I will admit that was my initial motivation. However through my research and a conversation with a future version of yourself Professor I realized what my calculations meant. Within 20 years stars will begin to supernova and precarious ecosystems will fail.”*

“But I ran the calculations, there was no opportunity at all for the creation of torsion in the continuum,”* Mree said sharply. 

“You made a mistake,” Spock informed her rising shakily to his feet.

“I ran them through multiple times there is no way I was wrong,” Mree accused him, “You just want to stop us from going so your husband doesn’t die.”

“If that was my only task I would have stopped Dr. Mordreaux in a later time stream,” Spock informed her.

“If I go back in time with them I won’t be there in the future to kill your husband,” Mordreaux said trying to assure him.

“Yes, that’s right. You can go back to your own time and leave us to ours,” Perim growled pushing himself back into the conversation. 

“That will not stop the consequences of your device,” Spock told him beginning to become agitated. 

“I, can you prove what your saying is true?” Mordreaux asked him trying to understand what it was his former pupil was telling him. 

“You can’t be serious,” Perim demanded grabbing Mordreaux’s shoulder, “Just because he was your star pupil or what ever doesn’t mean he’s telling the truth.”

Mordreaux pulled himself away from the anger of his friend, “He’s a Vulcan Perim. Vulcan’s don’t lie.”

“Yeah he’s a Vulcan, maybe he only wants your device to stop his planet from imploding. Maybe he’s only here to get ours so he can keep going back further,” the man’s temper rose.

“Perim!” Mree exclaimed alarmed at Perim’s anger, “You, Mr. Spock can you prove my calculations are wrong, that what your saying is true?” 

“I can,” Spock told them holding up his hand, doing his best to still its shaking, “If you will allow me.”

“You wish to show us in a mind meld!?” Mordreaux exclaimed surprised and a little wary.

“It is the most efficient way to give you the information so you understand that I speak the truth,” Spock confirmed. 

“Like hell you just want to brain wash him so he will destroy the device,” Perim yelled shoving Spock away from the Professor drawing back his arm. The Vulcan was in no shape to fight as the fist came crashing into him throwing him to the floor.

“Perim what the hell!?” Mree screamed at him.

“He’s trying to stop us from having our dream Mree, don’t you see. Just to save his good for nothing Captain!” Perim growled moved to attack Spock again.

“Perim stop this, what he shows us might not be truth, you can still go,” Mordreaux tried.

“Like hell. He came back all this way to stop you from killing a fucking whore!” 

Something snapped in Spock at Perim’s angered accusation. Images of Jim, his beautiful, vibrant Jim and the empty shell he became due to these peoples actions. He launched himself at the man, adrenalin and rage giving him strength. 

Mree screamed as the men fought drawing the others back into the room. The adults hurried to pull them apart. The two men struggled against their captors harsh bruises marring their skin as blood sluggishly spilled from were it had broken. Spock breath came in sharp gasps, his piercing gaze focused on the man he had tried to kill. His weakened state the only reason he was still standing. 

“What the hell is going on?” demanded one of the men holding Spock captive.

“They, he,” Mordreaux trailed off as they witnessed a man materialize in front of them and topple to the floor gasping for breath. 

“Professor,” Spock exclaimed rage fading as fast as it had come as he pulled himself from his captors and fell to his knees beside the dying man.

“Mr. Sp-ock, you, you made it,” Mordreaux struggled reaching up to grasp at the Vulcan.

“I recalibrated the device and I was able to time my jump more accurately.” Spock told him.

The Mordreaux on the ground smiled painfully, “I knew I could reply on you.”

Spock spoke gravely, “ They are determined to go. I tried to show them, but they would not allow me.” 

“You have, they can’t. The chaos the…” Mordreaux stuttered before focusing on his younger self, “Believe him, please. I don’t want to die. Not like this, it wasn’t…” the man trailed off as his last breath left his body. His hand falling limply to the floor as his eyes glazed over in death. 

The room stood shocked, Spock the only one able to move reaching for the device as the man gradually faded to dust. He reset it before flinging it into the swirling particles sending what was left of the Mordreaux before him back to his own time. 

Slowly he turned to regard the present Mordreaux and the group before him, “Do you believe me now?” rage cracked through his façade once again, “He knew he would die on his next jump. He knew it and he feared it, but he tried anyway. He chose death in attempting to stop you.” 

“But what about us!” Perim demanded the others having let go of their hold on the man, “Our hopes..”*

“And the hopes of your children,” Spock growled rising to his feet, fatigue slowing his body, glancing to the silent kids staring up at him. They gazed back, perhaps the only ones that understood everything that was happening*, “ You wish to condemn their future. You go back, you will be safe. They will be the ones to face your consequences.” 

“Mr. Spock, I..” Mordreaux began.

“Georges, you can’t be serious!” Perim stopped him angrily.

Mree placed a hand on his shoulder and he fell silent. Her eyes showed her understanding, “I think we are going to have to find other hopes.”*

“No,” Perim said desperately turning to Mree then the others.

“Spock is right. We have been selfish and now we know the consequences of what it will bring,” Mree told him.

“I’m sorry,” Mordreaux said looking around at his friend’s grim faces.

“It would have been..”* one of the younger adults sighed. 

Mordreaux moved over to the workstations and unlocked a safe. Perim and another moved to stop him but the others held them back. He pulled out a device similar to the one strapped onto Spock’s wrist and picked up a hammer. They watched in silence as the professor smashed it to pieces. 

He then moved to each of his friends and hugged them murmuring his apologies. Perim pulled back from the Professors attempt at consoling.

“I know I can never make this up to you,”* Mordreaux said looking at the furious man sadly.

“No you can’t,” He growled picking up his child and stormed from the room. 

The rest of Mordreaux’s friends left slowly some glaring at Spock blaming him for the loss of their dream. Others including the child who had recognized him in the beginning wished him well and hoped that he could forgive them for the trouble they had caused.

Soon it was only the three of them left. 

“I guess I better not publish my last paper*” Mordreaux sighed moving over to his computer getting ready to delete his notes still in a state of disbelief.

“What do you plan to do now?” Spock inquired, “ I fear it will not be safe here for you any longer.”

“No I suppose it won’t,” Mordreaux agreed, “I guess I’ll have to leave, I wouldn’t mind returning to earth. Perhaps I could teach once again.”

“The academy would be honored to have you,” Spock replied. 

“You should come with me,” Mordreaux said turning to Mree, “You helped me build it, Perim may force you to re-make it if you stay here.”

Mree shrugged, “I suppose I could. But damn, it was so nice while it lasted.”

“Dreams always are,” Mordreaux replied sadly.

“You..” Spock started but he was cut off by the ominous beep from his device, “The power is low I must return to my own time.”

“Will you be alright?” Mordreaux questioned glancing to the spot his future self had died trying to stop them. 

“I have not traveled as much as he,” Spock informed him, though the tremble in his voice spoke other wise, “And I must return to my own time to allow the fragmentation to correct itself.”

“I wish we could have met in better circumstances,” Mree told him holding up a traditional Vulcan salute.

“Yes,” Spock agreed returning the salute before resetting his device, “Goodbye.”

“Good bye Spock,” Mordreaux replied. The last words he heard before the world disappeared in to the blackness of the void. 

JUNIOR

Jim lurched in his chair as his mind felt like it is was tearing itself apart and stitching itself back together again. The bond connecting him and Spock ripped broken, yet it was still intact and he could feel Spock’s pain. Nausea rose and abated throwing him for a loop as he staggered from his chair. He automatically ordered Sulu to take the con before leaving the bridge in the direction of the science labs. He didn’t even notice Uhura call up sickbay before following him out.

JUNIOR

Spock regained consciousness feeling agony ripping through his body and his mind as two timelines battled for dominance. He could remember and feel the torture of a broken bond of losing Jim, of losing a child but the bond sung under his touch. He could feel Jim and connect to his child’s life force through him. He was not alone in his mind any more, nor was he ever. Spock needed to confirm what his mind was trying to tell him as he tried to piece together the fragments.

Alarmed voices rose around him as he staggered to his feet. He needed to find Jim. He needed his T’hy’la. Spock barely noticed the shattered remains of the time device as they crunched under his foot or the squeak of the door as he entered the corridor turning in the direction of the bridge. 

People rushed around him trying to get him to stop, to answer their frantic questions. Instead he forced himself forward away from the crew feeling himself getting closer to his goal. 

He almost fell as he reached the end of the corridor and saw Jim step out of the turbo lift his stomach rounded with child. Instead he reached out for his bond mate stumbling into his arms. The captain caught him, holding him close as he lowered them carefully to the floor, Spock’s legs unable to support his weight any longer. Uhura ran to the nearest comm unit her voice hardly registering as she called McCoy, giving him their location. 

“Jim,” he breathed reaching a hand to caress the Captain’s face the other sliding over his stomach feeling his baby kick under his palm. 

“It’s ok Spock I’m here, I’m right here,” Jim whispered arm secure around Spock’s waist as his hand cupped his cheek bringing his head to rest against his chest.

Spock felt water drip from his eyes. He finally understood human tears as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

JUNIOR

He came to awareness once again after so much time his body healed and his mind finally whole. Only evidence of his adventure was the residue of pain setting in his body. Opening his eyes, he automatically looked for his T’hy’la. 

He found him to his left curled under a pastel blue blanket on a bio-bed the monitor’s silent. Images of Jim’s lifeless body flashed through his mind and his heart jumped causing his monitors to shriek in warning. 

“Calm Down Spock your in Sick bay,” McCoy said stepping up to his bed. Spock’s vitals only calmed as he watched Jim shift in his sleep feeling his distress though their bond. The doctor’s sharp eyes moved from the monitor as he followed Spock’s gaze and smiled, “The idiot wouldn’t leave so I made him a deal that he had to get enough sleep. You gave him quiet a fright Spock you know that.”

“I apologize Doctor it was not my intention to cause Jim distress,” Spock replied relaxing his voice cracking from lack of use, “May I ask what happened?”

“Here,” McCoy said shoving a glass of water into his hand, “Drink it slowly.”

Spock took a sip and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

“You were inspecting the Science labs when you collapsed. Apparently your scientists saw you flicker then fall and a strange device appear on your wrist before you crushed it. They’re studying the remains now. So care to explain.” McCoy asked crossing his arms. 

Spock looked between the doctor and his sleeping bond mate, “Perhaps it would be better I wait to explain when the Captain is awake to hear as well. Though I will ask you to stop anyone from studying the device.”

“Fine, but I better get an explanation. You were in a bad way Spock, your body was crashing and we don’t know why. You could have died.” McCoy told him.

“I have every confidence in your abilities, Doctor,” Spock replied taking another sip of his water.

“Your welcome,” McCoy huffed dropping his arms, “Just don’t do it again or else I’ll throw you out an airlock.”

“Threatening me bodily harm is in direct contradiction to you saving my life,” Spock replied before changing the subject, “Who is in charge of the ship?”

“Scotty is while both you and Jim are on medical leave,” The doctor informed him moving away from the bed to retrieve his tricorder and scanner, “ And don’t think me saving you is out of compassion you hobgoblin, I just don’t want to know what Jim would do if I didn’t.”

Spock chose to ignore the doctor’s second contradiction, “How long was I unconscious,” he asked instead shifting as he made himself more comfortable.

“Three days,” McCoy replied absent-mindedly running his scanner over Spock, “But you still need to rest. Your body is still repairing it self. And don’t worry I made sure he ate and slept,” He added seeing Spock’s eyes flick over to Jim.

“Thank you,” He replied sincerely handing the cup back to McCoy. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the doctor said taking it and placing it with his tricorder, “Now,” he continued picking up a hypo before turning around, “I best give you a few boosters.”

Spock noted the gleeful glint in the doctor’s eye as he advanced on the bedridden Vulcan. It did not bode well for his continued comfort. Luckily Jim chose that moment to stir, sitting up slowly as he ran a hand through his sleep mused hair. 

He blinked a few times to dispel the cobwebs of waking up in an unfamiliar place and turned to look over at Spock. The glazed sleepy look vanished instantly.

“Spock,” Jim exclaimed quickly maneuvering himself and his ample stomach off the bed to his bond mates side, “Your awake.”

“I am,” Spock replied fondly, his lips twitching in a smile as Jim grasped his hands firmly.

Jim’s expression changed from happy to annoyed without pause, “You scared the bejesus out of me Spock, don’t ever do that again, you hear.”

“Do not worry T’hy’la, I have no intention of allowing that to happen again,” Spock informed him gravely a haunted look passing across his face as he remembered the agony of losing the man now standing in front of him.

Jim’s face softened lifting a hand to brush over Spock cheek, bring him back to him, “ Hey, its ok. I know you wouldn’t do it intentionally. I just worry.”

Spock gazed into his crystal eyes seeing all of Jim and basking in his love. Slowly he leaned forward pulling him closer by their joined hands. McCoy cleared his throat loudly somewhere off to his left, and he in normal circumstances would have pulled back to wait for a more appropriate time to show affection for his T’hy’la. This time however he could not deny himself. 

Their lips met hesitantly at first, Jim a little surprised before Spock deepened the kiss pouring in all his despair and desperation at losing his T’hy’la and his relief at having him returned to him. Jim responded in kind wrapping his arms securely around his Adun the fear he had felt seeing Spock in such a state slowly abating. They did not need to battle for dominance, each giving their soul to the other, completely oblivious of their audience. The pair did not even notice McCoy’s exclamation of “God Dimmit” before he vacated his own sick bay presumably to hide in his office until they were finished. 

When the couple finally pulled back for air, Jim had climbed his way into Spock’s bed, and nestled into his side. 

“I love you,” Spock breathed caressing his fingers over Jim’s psi-points assuring him of the strength of their bond.

“I love you too,” Jim smiled at him unconsciously placing a hand at Spock’s side, the Vulcan’s rapid heartbeat fluttering under his palm. 

They curled together content for the moment, until Jim broke the silence, “What happened Spock? Our bond felt like it was being ripped apart. Like you…” he trailed off.

“I,” Spock started sitting up, pulling Jim with him, “I think its best we retrieve the Doctor before I explain.”

Jim sighed sliding from the bed, “Fine but we better get Uhura, she needs an explanation as well.”

“Very well,” Spock agreed legs slightly wobbly not having used them for so long. 

“You probably shouldn’t be out of bed,” Jim said sliding Spock’s arm over his shoulder as they moved towards McCoy’s office. 

“I am fine Jim,” Spock replied as he steadied himself.

“Mr. Spock, Captain?” Nurse Chapel asked surprised striding into the main sick bay seeing the command team hobbling across the room, “You shouldn’t be out of bed Commander. And you Captain shouldn’t be straining yourself so much”

“We were just going to see Bones,” Jim told her a little sheepishly. 

“I’ll go get him for you,” She said ushering them back the way they had come making sure Spock was safely back in bed. 

“Could you call Uhura down as well,” Jim asked her as she directed him to sit next to his husband.

“Of course Captain, as long as you stay here,” She smiled at him before heading towards McCoy’s office. 

JUNIOR

“So you’ve finished desecrating my sickbay have you,” McCoy grumbled stepping into the main sick bay. 

“Bones,” Jim grinned at him, “Stop being a prude, we were just kissing.”

“More like sucking each others face off,” McCoy grumbled, “So you going to tell us exactly what happened.”

“When Nyota arrives,” Spock informed him as Uhura stepped through the door. 

“Spock, I’m so glad your ok,” she said moving over to his bedside clasping a hand over his arm, “When you can out of the labs looking like. You better have a good explanation.”

“I will explain everything, however I ask that you not repeat this to anyone else. We cannot report this to Star fleet either,” Spock told them making sure they understood.

Jim looked around at the doctor. McCoy went to the main comm and informed his staff to stay away from the main sick bay telling them to take care of any patients in the smaller rooms before sealing the doors. He then made himself comfortable on the bio bed next to Uhura. 

“Ok Spock tell us what happened,” The captain said confident no one else could listen in on their conversation.

Spock nodded and began his tale stumbling over the events on the bridge that had lead to Jim and Junior’s death and brushing over many of the timelines he had traveled to. Finally he came to an end, his audience hardly able to comprehend what he had been through. Jim was silent beside him. 

“So what you’re trying to say is this Mordreaux jumped back in time and killed Jim. Then you built this time device with the help of another Mordreaux and jumped back in time to stop Mordreaux from killing Jim and stop the universe imploding because you used the device,” McCoy summarized, “That’s messed up.”

“Yet it is the truth,” Spock replied.

“I can understand why Star fleet can’t find out about this,” Uhura said mind still reeling from the information. 

“Junior died,” Jim whispered finally finding his voice as he slid a hand over his stomach, “I died, I. Spock I. Shit I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“I am well now Jim, I have prevented your death at Dr. Mordreaux’s hands from ever occurring. Our child is safe.” Spock tried to assure him.

“But I died Spock, you had to watch me die,” Jim exclaimed anger staining his voice, “That pain I felt when you came back, you felt that when I died. That bastard..”

“I know Jim,” Spock said drawing his T’hy’la into his embrace calming him, “But you are here and the pain is only a memory.”

“What I want to know is why he killed Jim in the first place,” McCoy butted in uncomfortable at the intimate scene and distressed seeing his best friend so rattled.

Uhura nodded worried, “It doesn’t make sense why he would do that.”

“That maybe a question we will never have answered,” Spock replied gravely looking to Jim unable to understand why anyone would want to kill such a beautiful and captivating man. 

JUNIOR

Tarsus IV – 2246

The smell is what got to him first. A coppery scent that got caught in the back of the throat mixed with the smell of recently churned earth. Almost pleasant until the smell of rancid flesh invades his nostrils burning its way into the stomach churning the bile and bringing it into the throat. The smell however foul could not prepare for the sight of rows of bodies laid on the dead earth, marked by frantic feet unable to find escape. Each face, women, children and man contorted in terror phaser burns littered across their flesh. The silence presses in suffocating whatever hope of finding life is left.

A scream wrenches through the mans body braking into his consciousness pulling him away from the massacre before him and into the depths of the deserted city past more bodies crumpled in the streets. Around the corner he finds a boy, red dripping blade in his hand. Tear tracks broke two lines down the grim on his face as he looked up at his audience. 

“I didn’t mean. They killed everyone, my aunt she, they kill her and him, my friends,” babbled the child, as the pool of blood at his feet thickened spreading from the man dressed in a dark olive uniform. His open eyes glazed over, shock forever inscribed on his face. 

“I,” Mordreaux stuttered, staring into haunted blue eyes. Eyes that had experienced death to the point it could be the only thing they would reflect. 

The professor could not bare the sight any longer activating the device on his wrist without thought pulling away into the void of time. Away from Hell. The sight of blood, so many bodies and those eyes flooded his mind, “Murderer,” he whispered. 

 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay Jim was saved, I mean you really think I would kill him :D
> 
> Also I want your thoughts on if I should save Spock’s mother or not. I love Amanda she is one of my favorite characters, regardless of the fact that she is only in one episode of TOS and only a small part of the movie. However I feel I’m not being true to nuTrek if I bring her back. So what do you think??
> 
> Tootles,
> 
> Hpets.


	8. Jim’s Pregnancy Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior – Part One
> 
> AN: I have noticed it seems to have left on all the little things that couples get to experience when expecting a child, so here a chapter of bits and pieces during Jim’s pregnancy and how he and Spock have handled it. 
> 
> Format is a captain’s log then a little story relating to it. 
> 
> Oh and I totally made up the star date. The year should be right but I’ve never understood the format of it. If anyone does know could you PM me and explain it so I can get it right. Please. ☺
> 
> Also I have not proofed this I just wanted to get it up as soon as I finished. So hopefully there won’t be too many horrible errors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7  
Jim’s Pregnancy Diary

Week One;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2261.9.2 

My CMO Dr. McCoy has advised me to start a diary to document my unusual pregnancy. Due to my dislike of writing he suggested I should treat it like I would my captains log. In this case I have taken his advice. My first Officer Mr. Spock, the father of my child has already started to prepare his report on the duration of my pregnancy complete with pictures. 

At this point the crew has not been told, as we must inform the admiralty before any decision is made concerning my position on the Enterprise. 

Between the pollen I ingested on Gamma Trianguli VI altering my physiology and the combined genealogy of my child it unsure how my pregnancy will progress. But I think my CMO will have everything under control.

(Doctor Helpful)

“Ok Jim, you’re all done,” McCoy said as he shuffled through a box in the sickbay. 

“Thanks Bones,” Jim replied sliding from the bio-bed and pulling his shirts over his head, “Anything else you need me for?”

“Nope,” McCoy turned with the box in his hand, “But I you will need these.”

Jim held out his hand. 

Bones placed a pill bottle in it, “You’ll need to take these vitamins after every meal,” then he handed Jim another one, “Take these supplements in the morning,” And another one, “And these at night,” And another two, “These after breakfast and these before dinner,” and a bright red one, “And these if you feel constipated,” And a blue bottle, “And these before you go to sleep.”

Jim struggled to clutch all the pill bottles without dropping any, “Why the hell do I need this many?”

“They’re for your health,” McCoy told him, “And they would all be hypos but I’m being nice.”

“How do I remember which is which?” The captain questioned managing to catch a wayward pill bottle without dropping the others.

“There are instructions written on the bottles and I’ve sent a list and instructions to Spock, so he can remind you,” The doctor informed him as he shooed him towards the door, “Now get out of my sickbay so I can get some work done.”

“But..” Jim tried again at the door before it shut in his face. 

Looking down at the pill bottles he sighed, the least he could have done was put them in a box or something. 

Week Four; 

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.0.1 

The pregnancy so far has not been contingent with the first week. After discovery of the fetus I carry the sever symptoms of sickness and cramps were I thought cured with Dr McCoy’s concoctions. However not long into my second week I began vomiting most mornings and on occasion in the afternoon for little reason. Other times it has been triggered by smells including coffee, which is a beverage I consume on a regular basis. Now I must avoid it. Dr McCoy has assured me these symptoms are normal and indicate the baby is healthy. While I am disinclined to believe him, I must refer to his expertise. And as it does not affect my daily running of the ship he has seen no reason to search for a cure to this ‘natural’ phenomenon. I don’t envy women who have to endure this more then once and wonder why a cure has not been found during such an age of medical advancement. 

(Morning Sickness) 

Jim slumped against the cool toilet bowl trying not the smell what was in it. He sighed as he felt a cool cloth drape over his neck, “Thanks Spock,” he murmured listening to the rush if water as the Vulcan filled a glass. 

“You must stay hydrated,” Spock urged him kneeling next to his husband holding out the glass of water. 

“I know,” Jim agreed taking it and sipping slowly. 

“Perhaps it would be better if you rested for the day,” Spock asked helping Jim to his feet and into the shower handing him his toothbrush, complete with paste. 

“No Spock, you know this will pass. It’s the same every morning. I wake up, I throw up, I feel better and then I get to work,” Jim said a little shakily stripping his pajama pants and stepping under the warm spray toothbrush already in his mouth, “Even Bones says its normal.”

Spock’s eyebrows twitched down taking the toothbrush as Jim handed it back, “However if it is causing you stress then it is not good for your or the baby’s health.”

“I’m not stressed Spock,” Jim smiled rinsing off his hair, “I’m just getting morning sickness.”

“Very well I will not question you further but I ask you tell me if you need to rest for a time. I am able to run the ship in your absence,” Spock assured him holding out a towel. 

Jim smiled brightened stepping into Spock’s arms and pecking him on the lips, “I know Spock, and you do realize you have offered that every morning since I started getting morning sickness.”

Spock lips twitched upwards wrapping the towel around his T’hy’la and rubbing him dry, “Yes Jim I am aware.”

“Good so you know my answer then,” Jim replied stepping out of the towel and into the bedroom to get his clothes. 

Spock hung up the towel and followed him into the bedroom folding Jim’s sleep pants, “Very well,” the Vulcan continued placing the pants on the bed, “Have you received the reports on the patrols along Klingon space?”

“Yeah, read them last night,” Jim replied pulling on his boots, “ The Enterprise will be put in the roster.”

Spock nodded and walked with Jim from their quarters in the direction of the mess hall as they continued to discuss the implications of the new patrols and how the Enterprise will have to be involved. 

Breakfast went without incident and the bridge was quiet as they took their positions. They were on route to their next destination, about a week out, so their was little to do on shift except fill in reports and stare our at the vast expanse of space. 

Jim sat quietly watching the stars flicker by as they cruised through space, waiting for his Yeoman to bring him his data pads and morning coffee. 

Yeoman Rand arrived on the bridge with her arms full of pads and hair that defied gravity, “Captain,” she greeted stepping up to Jim’s chair. 

“Rand, how are you this fine morning,” Jim asked smiling as he took the pads from her.

“I’m fine thank you Captain, and you?” Rand replied returning the smile and miraculously pulling out a steaming cup of coffee that had until then been hiding under the pads. 

“All the better for seeing you,” Jim flirted grasping the coffee mug in his free hand. 

“Of course sir,” Rand grinned at the Captain’s playful tone even as her eyes darted to Spock like every time the Captain flirted with her. 

Rand frowned as she saw Spock rise from his seat thinking she’d done something wrong when her eyes flicked back to the Captain who was looking decidedly green around the gills. 

“Um Captain, are you ok?” She asked him placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He nodded but kept his mouth firmly shut.

“Can I get you anything?” She added and he shook his head once again shoving the pads back at her. Fumbling with them she watched the Captain streak towards the turbo life, pushing the coffee mug into Spock’s hands as he passed the commander on the way. 

The Vulcan’s eyebrows twitched downwards as he watched his spouse disappear into the turbo lift. 

“Um,” Rand muttered her eyes darting around the bridge to meet the eyes of the other crewmembers, all equally as confused as her, “Was it something I said?”

“You are not at fault,” Spock informed her stepping towards her and taking the pads out of her hands exchanging them with the coffee mug, “However in future the Captain will not need his morning coffee.”

“Oh, but he loves his coffee,” Rand exclaimed confused.

“That as it maybe, he will not needed it for the foreseeable future,” The Commander all but ordered before returning to his station to put down the pads and following his husband from the bridge, but not before ordering Sulu to take the conn. 

“Well that was odd,” Sulu commented to the room at large. 

“Da,” Chekov agreed nodding his head. 

Week Six;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.1.2

Mr Spock has been very thorough in his research of human pregnancy. He also spends many of his free hours pursuing the data backs for anything even remotely related to male pregnancies. So far he has compiled 30 pages for his report and is adding to it everyday. As my second in command and husband he finds it only logical to inform me of any interesting data he discovers. Most of this information is very helpful, allowing me to be more knowledgeable about my situation. Other parts, however, I really wish he would not tell me. There are something’s you really do not need to know about pregnancy.

(Fun Facts)

“This is most fascinating,” Spock muttered from the computer in his and Jim’s quarters.

“What’s that Spock?” Jim asked from his laid out position on the couch.

“I have been reading up on human pregnancy,” Spock clarified turning to face his bond mate.

Jim sat up curious, “Oh, what’ve you found out?” 

“Did you know that during pregnancy the uterus expands to 500 times its original size?” Spock informed Jim turning back to his reading.

“No,” Jim said hand unconsciously going over his stomach. 

“It also says you may be pregnant for over a year, thou it is uncommon,” Spock continued oblivious of Jim’s discomfort, “Your feet are also going to grow a standard shoe size. This is caused by relaxed ligaments.”

“Oh,” replied Jim wiggling his bare toes anxiously, “So I won’t fit into my boots.”

“Do not worry Jim, I will ensure you get new boots,” Spock assured him not looing up from his reading, “This is most fascinating and contradicts much of the myth that pregnant women must eat for two.”

“Really Spock, what’s that?” Jim asked a little warily leaning over the back of the couch.

“You are only required to eat 300 extra calories per day to gain the required nutrients for the child,” Spock told him.

Jim slumped over the couch, “Well that’s no fun,” he muttered.

“You will also experience ‘crazy hormones’, which induce irrational crying, forgetfulness, laziness, pimples, migraines, hangover like symptoms..” Spock continued listing the information as he would in a lecture.

“Spock,” The Vulcan paused in his list turning to face his husband who was draped over the back of the couch white as a sheet, “Please stop I really don’t want to know.”

“I, apologize T’hy’la. It was not my intension to upset you,” Spock rose from his seat and gathered Jim into his arms.

“I know Adun,” Jim tried to smile gripping Spock’s shirt, “But your kinda making it sound worst then it is.”

“I will endeavor not to upset you in future,” The Vulcan told him smoothing Jim’s messy hair, “But,” Jim cringed a little at that, “But I must also inform you,” Spock continued on, “That for any and all symptoms you may experience while pregnant with our child, I will be here to assist you through them.”

Jim smiled at the sincerity in his husband’s voice, “I know Spock,” he said treading his fingers through Spock’s pale digits.

Spock’s face broke out into an uncharacteristic smile, “I would not have it any other way T’hy’la.”

Week Eight;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.1.4

It is Eight weeks and three days into my pregnancy. Things are finally starting to settle down and gain a routine. In the mornings I battle morning sickness, then by the afternoon I fill out reports. In the evenings I enjoy dinner with the crew before heading to sickbay to get jabbed with my copper supplement by Dr McCoy and then play chess or read with my Husband before retiring. Tomorrow however Dr McCoy has decided to change that routine. He say’s a need a proper physical check. I assumed he had already completed one for each of my major check up. He does not think so. While it is important for the baby to be healthy I still do not see why this check up in necessary.

(First thorough check up)

“I don’t think you need to do this you know. I mean what happened to modern medicine,” Jim so did not whine as he walked into a private room followed closely Spock and McCoy. 

“It’s necessary Jim. I have to make sure everything is going ok down there and I need to do it manually,” McCoy told him for about the fifth time, “It’s not that bad.”

“You do wish for you and the fetus to say healthy do not,” Spock questioned him eyes accusing. 

Jim sucked in a breath, “Of course I do Spock. Just,” Jim sighed, “Just hand be the damn gown.”

“Of course Jim,” Spock replied picking up the blue paper gown his demeanor changing as his lips curled in a smile. 

“Bloody damn manipulative Vulcan,” Jim muttered under his breath stepping behind the screen as he stripped off his clothes. Each piece he threw in Spock’s direction a little forcefully. The commander caught each one and folded them neatly. 

“Fine, lets get this over with,” he grumbled stepping out from the screen wearing the hideous blue gown, holding it closed at the back. 

“I don’t see why your so worried about all this Jim, we have seen it all before,” McCoy chuckled setting up the leg stirrups on the bed. 

Jim blanched seeing what he had to put his feet in, “Yeah but you never had to stick one of those things up there before,” he said pointing accusingly at the long metal tube sitting innocently on the trolley next to the bed. 

“It’s just a camera Jim, not a bloody torture device,” McCoy groused hands on hips, “Now get on the bloody bed before I have your spouse throw you on.”

Spock’s eyebrow’s rose, “And that is not an innuendo,” McCoy added pointing between the two daring them to comment. 

The Captain wisely kept his mouth shut as he swung up on the bed and sat awkwardly staring at the stirrups, “So… how is this going to work?” 

The doctor huffed, “Just lay back and put your feet up.”

Jim looked at him like he was crazy.

“Just,” McCoy growled grapping the man’s ankle, pulling it into the stirrup. Securing it in place before grabbing the other one.

“Hey!” Jim yelled in surprise falling back on to the bed hitting his head, “Dimmit Bones.” 

McCoy ignored him motioning at Spock, “Hand me that pillow would you.”

Spock looked to the side and picked up the pillow indicated, handing it over. 

“Don’t you have any compassion Bones,” Jim whined as the pillow was shoved under his hips, “Spock he’s manhandling me, Help.”

“He would not need to ‘manhandle’ you, as you say, if you would co-operate Jim,” Spock stated moving to stand at the head of the bed picking up another pillow to sit it behind Jim’s back making him more comfortable. 

Jim pouted up at him, Spock stared back. The Captain huffed in defeat and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Ok Jim, I’m going to need you to relax,” McCoy said snapping on a pair of surgical gloves and throwing the gown back over his knees.

“Hey,” The Captain protested pushing it back, “Don’t I get a sheet or something.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes getting up to retrieve a sheet from a side draw while Spock looked on in amusement, “Fine.”

Jim leaned back a lot happier as the sheet settled over his knees. 

“You’re just being difficult aren’t you,” The Doctor grumbled adjusting the sheet so he could get to work. 

The Captain shot him a quick smirk before going back to sulking. 

“Whatever, just relax ok,” McCoy grumbled picking up his instruments. 

Jim took a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax. Then his tensed as soon as he felt the metal on his skin.

“Jim!” McCoy exclaimed pulling back, “Relax dammit!”

“It’s a bit difficult when your have metal instruments shoved up your ass,” Jim shot back trying to sit up.

“God dammit Jim you know I can’t give you a muscle relaxant, it doesn’t work for this,” The doctor explained, “You just have to take deep breaths, it will be over soon.”

“I can’t Bones, it just doesn’t work like that,” Jim tried to explain his side settling back down.

“If you weren’t married to the hobgoblin, I’d say you had a bloody phobia,” McCoy groused, “You never have this problem with your prostate exam.”

“Well maybe because I know what to expect for that and I don’t usually have a baby growing in me for those,” Jim retaliated rattling the stirrups as he tried to move his legs. 

“I’m a Doctor, not your bloody nursemaid, so stop wiggling and stop being such a baby,” McCoy growled at him grabbing Jim’s ankles to still them. 

Jim just glared and tried to kick at him. Spock continued to watch their argument in amused silence. 

“Freaking hormones,” the Doctor mumbled then turned to Spock, “Hey Commander a little help controlling your spouse.”

“What would you have me do Doctor?” Spock asked eyebrows rising.

Jim looked between them, “Yeah, what can he do?”

“He,” McCoy drew the word out, “Can use his mind voodoo and make you relax.”

“It is possible,” Spock agreed leaning over Jim hand reaching for his face, “If you would allow me T’hy’la.”

Jim looked at him a little warily then nodded, giving in to the inevitable.

The Vulcan placed his fingers on Jim’s psi-points and murmured delving in to his husband’s mind. 

Jim blinked feeling all floppy as Spock pulled back. He could still feel everything, but didn’t have the strength to lift his fingers, “Hey how long is this supposed to last?” he asked voice a little slurred. 

“As long as the Doctor needs it to,” Spock replied placing a hand over Jim’s twitching fingers. 

“Finally,” McCoy sighed getting to work. Jim twitched slightly as he felt the metal on his skin, but otherwise his muscles stayed lax. 

5 minutes later…

“All done,” The Doctor said leaning back, putting his instruments aside. 

“Wait, that’s it?” Jim slurred in surprise as Spock leaned over him to give him back the use of his muscles, “Seriously?”

“Yep,” McCoy nodded pulling his gloves off and releasing the stirrups, “Modern Medicine is wonderful isn’t it.” 

“But I thought…” Jim started sliding from the bed.

“I told you it would be easy and that it wouldn’t take very long,” McCoy interrupted him packing up his equipment. 

The Captain narrowed his eyes, “Yeah well I was disinclined to believe you.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and picked up another pointy object and jabbed it into Jim’s arm.

“What the hell Bones,” Jim yelled grabbing at the tiny pinprick, “See this,” Jim exclaimed showing Spock, “This is the bloody reason I don’t trust him when he say’s it will be quick and easy.”

Spock eye’s sparked in amusement. 

“Stop being such a baby,” McCoy growled filling a hypo spray and jabbed it into Jim’s neck, “I haven’t given you your copper gluconate shot today, I just had to test your blood.”

“You could have warned me,” Jim growled back rubbing the sore shot on his neck. 

“That’s your punishment,” The doctor informed him putting he empty hypo spray in the bio-bin. 

“Punishment,” Jim exclaimed, “What for?”

McCoy swung around to loom over his patient, “You being so damned difficult that’s what for, now get dressed and get out of my sickbay.” 

“Fine,” Jim said in a huff storming back behind the screen taking the clothes a silent Spock held out to him on the way. 

The Commander looked between the grumbling doctor and screen then asked mildly, “May I inquire as to what the results were Doctor?” 

McCoy deflated as he turned to the Vulcan, “Everything’s fine. He’s developed a proper birth canal similar to how a woman’s vagina would function when pregnant. I’ll have to go through the footage I gathered to fine out more, but if he wasn’t Male and didn’t have such narrow hips then he could deliver naturally. Since he is, I’m still recommending a C-section. The baby’s head won’t fit unless we break the pelvic bone and that not something I want to have to do.”

“Well that’s good to know,” said a completely dressed and calm Captain as he stepped from behind the screen, “The movies always make natural delivery look so painful.” 

“Yeah and just because it’s you it would be doubled,” The doctor informed him. 

“And that’s why your gonna take care of everything,” Jim grinned at him. 

“Yeah,” McCoy agreed slinging his arm around Jim in a brief hug, previous argument forgotten completely, “Now get out of my sick bay and run this damn ship,” He growled teasing pushing the Captain towards the door. 

“Fine, fine,” Jim replied smiling stepping into the corridor, “I guess people actually have job’s to do.”

“Doctor,” Spock nodded in farewell and thanks following his spouse. 

McCoy sighed and slapped his hand to his head, ‘Your going to be the death of me,’ he though before he turned to finish tidying up the room. 

Week Ten;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.2.2

So far there have been few complications in my pregnancy. Any that have occurred my CMO has assessed and dealt with accordingly to ensure my babies and my health. But this is not a normal pregnancy. Not only am I male but I am also having a half Vulcan child and Vulcan pregnancy does differ from Human pregnancy in many ways. Ways I am only just starting to learn and understand. 

(So you’re having a Vulcan baby)

“Spock!” Jim scream reverberated from the bathroom as the Vulcan was preparing for his nightly meditation.

“Yes Jim,” Spock inquired moving quickly to the bathroom door knowing through their bond that Jim was not in physical distress.

“It’s Green Spock, green. I don’t.. What the hell!” Jim exclaimed pointing to the toilet.

“Green Jim?” Spock asked a little confused moving to have a look.

“My pee is flipping Green Spock,” Jim exclaimed again wildly gesturing at the toilet, “That is not normal ok. Not normal.”

Spock’s eyebrows twitched downwards, “You did not read the details on my Mother’s pregnancy notes.”

“Of course I did Spock, I couldn’t not,” Jim said still a little hysterical.

“Then you missed the section pertaining to urinary function.” The Vulcan informed him.

“What Spock,” Jim replied confused.

“Due to the fetus needing large amounts of copper to produce blood you are given supplement’s. However, your body is unable to process the copper. It is poisonous if not dealt with. One of the supplements you are required to take flushes the excess copper from your blood stream through your kidneys. It then oxidizes, similar to how my blood does, causing it to become a green colour when expelled through urination.” Spock explained. 

“Oh,” Jim said, “Is that all. But why didn’t I start peeing green earlier?”

Spock head tilted to the side, “It is unlikely you would. It takes time for the copper to build up and the smaller amounts you expelled previously would not have changed the colour of your urine.”

“Right,” Jim replied a little defeated and embarrassed over freaking out as he flushed, “Guess that explains that.”

“Do not feel embarrassed Jim,” Spock assured him as he followed the Captain to the washbasin, “It is common to be disconcerted when familiar bodily functions change.”

The captain sighed and turned wrapping his clean hands around Spock’s neck, “Yeah I know. But just for future reference, is there anything else I should know about Vulcan pregnancy symptoms. You know just incase they happen. Wouldn’t want me to stress out about them after all.”

“No we would not,” Spock smiled wrapping his arms around his T’hy’la, leaning in for a kiss.

Week Twelve

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.3.4

Because of my pregnancy I have been restricted in what I am allowed to eat. Doctor McCoy has formed a very strict diet to ensure the baby gets all the nutrients Junior needs to grow. And because of the Vulcan genes I am must eat some very interesting dishes as well. But that doesn’t help when all I really want is a steak. 

(Food cravings)

“Jim, may I inquire as to what you are doing?” Spock asked stepping into their quarters.

The Captain looked up at him from the floor under the replicator surrounded by tools and parts. 

“I’m fixing the replicator,” Jim informed him going back to fiddling with the part in his hand. 

Spock’s eyebrows lowered in confusion, “Fix Jim? The replicator was functional this morning.”

“It was but when I tried to reprogram new food selections it didn’t work. So I had to reconfigure the drive and update the reconstitution mechanism.” Jim explained not looking up from his work, “But don’t worry it won’t take me long.”

“Perhaps if you inform me what food selections you wished to program into the replicator I can help you install them,” the Commander offered kneeling down next to the mess. 

“Thanks Adun,” Jim grinned shoving a square shaped box into his hand, “Can you recalibrate that to make raspberry sauce and gherkins.”

“Gherkin’s?” Spock inquired picking up a screwdriver. 

“Yeah I want a Steak with gherkin’s, smothered in raspberry sauce and sprinkles on top. Can’t have it without the Sprinkles,” Jim said excited, “And I know, I know I’m not supposed to have so much sugar. But I’m not allowed alcohol or chocolate cause it has the same effect as alcohol. But you said meat is ok, cause you’re a vegetarian by choice not physiology. But Bones doesn’t think I shouldn’t eat much anyway. But I really really want a steak.” The Captain finished catching his breath. 

Spock’s eyebrows rose, “You wish to eat steak.”

Jim nodded grinning, “Yeah but you can’t tell Bones, he wouldn’t like it.”

Spock’s lips twitched upwards as his eyes sparkled, “Of course not Jim, I won’t tell Dr McCoy.” 

“Good cause I really need steak,” Jim grinned going back to his fixing.

“Jim,” Spock smiled lowering the square box.

“Yeah Spock?” Jim looked up at his smiling husband. 

“Are there any other food combinations you wish me to program into the replicator?” Spock inquired eyes twinkling.

Jim grinned at him, “Well, there maybe one or two more things we could add.”

Week Fifteen;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.4.2

I never really had to think about this until now. But it is a very important decision to either find out your baby’s gender or not. Commander Spock thinks it is only logical that we find out promptly so we may prepare for Junior’s arrival with all the facts. However I’m not so sure I wish to know until Junior is born. 

(Arguments about gender)

The banquet on Trerra Tingal was in full swing as Spock and Jim made their way through the crowd. Stopping to talk with each delegate from the many inhabited planets in the Tingal Cluster. 

“May I ask Captain, if you know what your child will be?” the delegate from Curia Tingal stopped them. 

Jim smiled sliding a hand over his stomach as Spock stopping at his side, placed a hand at the small of his back. 

“No we won’t be finding out till Junior is born,” “We do not, however we find out next week,” they said at the same time. 

“Wait what?” Jim exclaiming as he turned to look at the Vulcan, the delegate looking on in confusion. 

“We have had this discussion Jim,” Spock informed him hand sliding to the captain’s hip.

Jim frowned, “Yeah and we decided we weren’t going to find out until Junior was born.”

“T’hy’la, we decided it was only logical to learn the gender of our child,” Spock argued. 

“We aren’t finding out,” Jim stated. 

“Jim, if we are to be prepared for our child’s arrival then we must find out their gender,” Spock continued forgetting about their audience. 

“We can prepare fine, everything just has to be gender neutral. Or heck it doesn’t even matter. There’s nothing wrong with girls wearing blue or boys wearing pink.” Jim counted becoming animated.

Spock placed his hands on Jim’s arms to calm him, “It is only logical to...”

“Logical Spock, Logical!” Jim exclaimed shrugging him off, “What a about being surprised huh? What about the awe of discovering we have a little baby girl when she is placed in our arms?”

“We can experience the same when we discover the gender of our child on the ultra sound,” Spock ‘s voice implored as his expression remained neutral.

“Of course it won’t be the same,” Jim told him shaking his head, “ We are not finding out what junior is, and that’s final,” The captain finished turning to stork off. 

He stopped abruptly as the tortoise like delegate let out a gurgled laugh, “I see you have not decided yet,” the tortoise like delegate gurgled, “Do not worry, the deciding is much the same on my planet.”

Jim grinned sheepishly, “I’m sorry about that we..”

“No, no go one, I do not mind. You have much to discuss, please. I will leave you two to continue,” The woman smiled cutting him off before disappearing back into the crowd. 

“Perhaps we should have this conversation at a more appropriate time,” Spock suggested straightening into his attention stance. 

Jim laughed looping his arm around Spock’s, “You might be right there Adun.”

Week Seventeen;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.6.1

I have to say the most amazing thing I have seen and experienced so far during my pregnancy is when I have an Ultra Sound and I can see for myself the little person growing inside my stomach. I don’t think I could compare it to anything else. 

(Ultra sound)

“You know the drill,” McCoy grunted hearing the door squeak open as he struggled with an ungainly piece of medical equipment.

“You know,” Jim grinned pulling his shirts over his head as he settled on the bed, “It might not have been us that walked through the door.”

“If it was a nurse or a doctor they would have knocked and any one but you would announce themselves,” McCoy finally untangling the cords and setting the Ultra sound machine by the bed.

“Apologies for not announcing ourselves,” Spock said folding Jim’s shirts before putting them to the side, “It seems you are not prepared to receive us.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, “I am prepared,” he stated pulling out a tube of gel. 

The First Officer didn’t even blink as his eyebow’s rose. McCoy huffed as he put the gel down and turned back to the machine, plugging it in and setting the dials.

Jim’s grin widened as he settled down against the pillows smoothing a hand over his rounded stomach, “So what vegetable is Junior this week,” the Captain asked.  
McCoy rolled his eyes picking up the gel once more and squeezing a large cold dollop of Jim’s tummy causing him to yep in surprise. 

“I’m a bloody doctor, not a green grocer. Your baby is not a vegetable,” the doctor groused as Jim glared at him.

“I’m quiet aware of the fact Bones. Spock is quiet fond of pointing it out when ever I mention it,” Jim informed him in his Captain’s voice, “Now tell me what vegetable my child is this week.”

McCoy and Spock shared a look. The doctor really wishing he never told Jim Junior was the size of a pea in the beginning. 

“An Onion,” McCoy muttered placing the sensor on The Captain’s stomach, swirling the gel around. 

“An onion,” Jim wrinkled his nose, “I suppose onion’s can be cute.”

“Cute is not a word I would use to describe an Onion Captain,” Spock said placing his hand over Jim’s as their eyes became fixed on the three dimensional holo image projecting from the device. Their child hovered over Jim’s stomach curled around himself, tiny fingers clutching at nothing.

“And this is Junior at 17 weeks,” McCoy said proudly moving the wand to another angle, rotating the image of Junior so they could see the baby’s profile.

Jim reached up and traced the tiny pointed ear, “Look,” He smiled, “He has your ears.”

“Indeed,” was all Spock said his eyes trained the image in front of him.

“Lets see,” McCoy muttered continuing to rotate the wand, “Junior has ten fingers, ten toes and a nose…”

Jim clutched at Spock’s hand in delight as McCoy showed them every detail of their unborn child and rattled off facts about how he were growing and what they should expect next.

“You’ll start feeling him kick soon, I would expect bruises,” The doctor informed him freezing the image.

“Bruises?” Jim asked dragging his eyes away from his child to stare at his doctor. 

“Junior’s half Vulcan so he’s stronger then an average human baby,” McCoy said sitting back, “It was in Spock’s mothers medical file as well.”

At Spock’s nodded Jim huffed, “Why is it I keep missing the important bits. I read the whole file I swear.”

“Perhaps you unconsciously chose to forget the facts that would be most uncomfortable,” Spock theorized squeezing his hand. 

“Mmm,” Jim thought, “I guess.”

“You’ll also start to gain a lot of weight,” McCoy added a little too triumphant.

“Ok at least I know that part,” Jim sighed turning back to stare at image to assure himself it was totally worth it. 

Spock’s eyes follow his husband’s and the parents become once again engrossed in their unborn child.

McCoy made to clear his throat, then thought better of it and decided to just sit back, revealing in his friends awe with a smile on his face. 

 

Week Twenty-Seven;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.8.3

It is a ritual that many perspective parents go through and we, myself and my husband Commander Spock are not exempted. The naming of the baby is very important and its been decided that as a child of two worlds we want to give Junior a name from both. As it is tradition the Vulcan name will begin with an S if Junior is a boy or T’P if a girl. The Human name will be what we choose. 

The crew members are very excited about the prospect of naming their commanding officer’s child and have suggested any and everything they can think of. I fear the running of the Ship may be compromised as the search for the best baby name is in full swing. 

(Baby Names)

“So Captain, you and Spock decided on any names for the baby?” Uhura asked placing her tray on the table and gracefully sliding into the seat across from Jim. 

The Captain looked up at her dropping the fork that was half way to his mouth as he grinned in greeting, “Nope not yet. But we have a list. And since we found out Junior is a boy after the whole. You know.”

“Yes,” Uhura nodded smile grim for a moment thinking on how Spock had been after he had travelled through time to save their Captain’s and his baby’s life, “So Names,” she brightened changing the subject, picking up her fork. 

“Yeah, It’s been easier narrowing it down. But still haven’t decided on which one.” The Captain continued pushing the bad memories aside, “And you would not believe the amount of people with suggestions. Did you know,” Jim added pointing his now empty fork at Uhura, “That Aberfoyl, the Andorian in Sciences, thinks we should call Junior Gah. I mean what kind of a name is Gah?”

“It’s a very popular and traditional name on Andoria,” Uhura informed him placing a bite of food in her mouth.

“Oh,” The Captain deflated pulling his fork back to his plate, “Right I suppose that makes sense.”

“So are you going for a Vulcan name or Human?” Uhura inquired, “Because I know Spock wants to teach him the traditional Vulcan ways, but he doesn’t want to restrict his choices.”

“It’s most logical,” Jim grinned fondly, “So that’s why we’ve decided to give Junior a Vulcan first name and a Human middle name. So when on New Vulcan he can use his first name and if he chooses he can use his human name on earth.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Uhura smiled, “You thought of any nice Vulcan names?”

“We have a couple, Spock’s the one mainly suggesting them. I don’t know many.” Jim confessed sipping his juice. 

“I’m sure I could help you find some Captain,” the communications officer offered. 

“Nah, that’s ok. We’ve already got a good list now. Spock’s very efficient.” Jim grinned pulling his pudding cup towards him. 

Uhura tilted her head to the side in interest, “So where is this list?” she asked curiously.

“On my pad,” Jim answered without thought digging into his strawberry desert. 

“That’s a good place to keep it,” she smiled picking up her own desert, a chocolate chip cookie and her tray, “Well I better get back to my post.”

“Um, Ok. See ya Uhura,” Jim smiled waving her off with his spoon. 

Uhura disposed of her tray and hurried out of the mess hall cookie in hand. 

“So did you get it?” Sulu asked urgently as soon as she entered the corridor.

“No,” she shook her head at the men awaiting her, “But I know where it is.” She smiled biting into her cookie triumphantly. 

JUNIOR

“Um Captain Sir,” asked a young ensign stopping Jim in the corridor outside the rec room. 

“Yes Ensign George,” Jim smiled hand resting on his back. Carrying a baby around definitely did not help with back problems.

“I was just wondering what you were naming the baby,” the ensign inquired carefully.

Jim tried not to grimace. It was the twentieth time someone had asked him that question today. And he was keeping count, “No we haven’t decided yet.”

“Do you have any favorites?” And there was the other question.

“Not yet no, we’ve decided to wait until junior is born.” Was the same answer he had told everyone else. 

“Oh Ok, Thank you Captain,” Ensign George trying to hide his disappointment as he walk off towards the turbo lift. 

Jim took a calming breath as he watched the ensign walk away. If one more person asked him that question again today he may just throw them out an air lock. 

Rubbing his stomach he felt Junior move under his hand as he continued on to the rec hall. Jim hoped a game of 3D chests would be good to alleviate his boredom as Spock was otherwise engaged running the ship without him. 

As he drew closer he noticed the more then average amount of people milling around the rec room. 

A frown marred his face as the crewmembers scattered as soon as they saw him.   
As they scattered he managed to push through the crowd into the Rec room. Something was going on in the far corner, something that included his CMO, his Chief engineer and his Bridge crew. 

“Hey Bones, what are you guys doing? What’s happening?” Jim asked finally making it to the front. 

“Jim!” McCoy exclaimed jumping up from his seat trying to hide what ever was on the board behind him as Sulu and Chekov tried to gather up what ever was on the table.

“Captain?” Uhura smiled joining McCoy in front of the board, “I thought you and Spock were having dinner in your quarters tonight.”

Jim signed deflating, “We were but he had to sort out an out of control experiment in the Science labs. So I came here instead. But no one told me that there was a party on.”

“Sorry we didn’t tell you Jim, but we thought you were busy,” McCoy said winding an arm around his shoulders steering him away. 

“Hey,” Jim said getting a glimpse at the white board, “What the hell is that?” 

“Nothing at all Jim, don’t worry about it,” McCoy smiled trying once again to lead Jim away as Uhura stepped into his line of sight.

“No it’s not,” Jim growled pushing past his crew to the board. A board that held all the names he and Spock had decided on for Junior. In two categories;

Human:

Nicolas  
Allen  
Blaine  
Matthew  
David  
Stirling  
Declan  
Samuel  
Christopher

Vulcan:

Separ  
Silek   
Skon  
Sikar  
Selek  
San’dral

“Where did you get these?” He demanded pointed at the board, hardly noticing the room clear at his exclamation, “Are you betting on what we’re going to call Junior!?” 

“Jim..” McCoy tried.

“Ah well ye see Captain we were..” Scotty butted in.

“I’m sorry Keptain,” Chekov tried looking innocent, “It was my idea, I thought it would help with crew moral.”

“Your idea,” Jim frowned looking down at the youngest crewmember and then up at the others innocent smiling, well scolding in McCoy’s case, faces, “Nope Sorry I’m not buying it. You should feel ashamed of yourselves using Chekov to get out of this,” Jim scolded them. 

“We were just having a little fun Captain, we did not mean any harm,” Scotty confessed.

“We were even going to donate the money we raised to Junior’s future,” Sulu added showing Jim the pad holding the betting contract as proof.

“Don’t think this makes it ok,” Jim reprimanded pushing the pad back at Sulu, “You guys must have stolen my personal pad to get the names.”

“I took it Jim,” McCoy confessed, “Didn’t think you would mind.”

“Bones, you could have just asked you know,” Jim shook his head, “And just because I’m not Captain now doesn’t mean you won’t be confined to quarters for this.”

“We’re sorry Keptain,” Chekov apologized looking miserable. 

“I’ll warn you this time,” The captain sighed giving in to Chekov’s puppy dog eyes, “But if I catch you again,” he warned. 

“Don’t worry kid, you won’t catch us again,” McCoy smiled steering Jim to the door. 

“Fine,” Jim smiled, “But make sure you put 20 credits on David for me.”

Week Thirty;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.9.2

Now that I am in my third trimester I find I have little to do. Being on maternity leave is not something I enjoy. Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy have arranged for ‘activities’ for me to do to alleviate my boredom and the command crew, not on shift, have taken it upon themselves to keep me entertained. And while I appreciate these efforts I still have little to do during the day and I find myself drawn to cleaning. It’s amazing how things can get messy so quickly.

(Nesting)

“Ah, Captain, What is it you seem to be doing?” Scotty asked confused at finding his 7-month pregnant Captain scrubbing at one of his Quantum Narcels.

Jim grumbled not looking up from his scrubbing, “I’m cleaning Scotty, what does it look like.” 

“Is that entirely necessary Captain?” Scotty inquired trying to be polite as he worried for his engine’s safety. 

“Of course it’s necessary,” Jim flailed swinging to face Scotty.

Scotty leaned back avoiding the cleaning rag being waving in his face, “But Captain…”

“This place is a mess,” Jim exclaimed, “This Ship. Do you know how much dust can build up in a starship. Do you know how many people just don’t clean up after themselves. This place is filthy. You should have seen the Science labs before I got to them. They were foul.”

Scotty looked a little relieved the Captain wasn’t referring just to the engineering department, “I’ll have you know I have the ensigns clean the equipment and engines daily. You won’t find a nary of grease on my engines.”

“Well obviously they aren’t doing their Job,” Jim said.

“Ah wouldn’t let them near the engines if I didn’t know they were doing their job right,” Scotty argued trying to steer the Captain away from his engines. 

Jim skipped around him, nimble for having such a large stomach, “Don’t worry Scotty, I’ll make sure everything is Ship shape,” the captain waved his rag around as he wandered further in to the bowels of the ship.

“Mr. Scott,” the engineer turned at his name.

“Mr. Spock?” he replied anxious to stop the Captain, “What canna do for you?”

“I believe the Captain was just here?” the Vulcan inquired taking in the extra shine of the Narcels.

“I, he seems to be on a cleaning spree,” Scotty nodded smiling a little, “He mentioned he had started with the Science lab.”

Spock included his head in affirmative, “He did.”

“Did he ah, ruin anything,” The engineer asked a little wary. 

“He did not,” Spock assured him.

“Aye I did not think the Captain would do anything ta hurt the crew. So you’re looking for him Commander?” Scotty asked feeling better about the captain in his engines and pointed down between the Narcel tubes, “Cause the lad went that way.”

“Thank you Mr. Scott. Perhaps I will be able to encourage him to nest in our own quarters,” The Vulcan stepped past the Scotsman. 

“Nesting?” Scotty asked stopping him. 

“Yes, nesting.” Spock informed him, “Common behavior for pregnant Women. However I doubt any have a federation starship to nest in.”

“Aye, I see. You better get to finding him then Mr. Spock.” Scotty understood waving the Vulcan away.

The commander nodded and disappeared after his spouse.

Scotty chuckled and continued on his way. A whole star ship to nest in was an easy way for their Captain to get into a lot of trouble. Luckily they had a Vulcan to keep him out of it. 

Week Thirty-Four;

Pregnancy Log, Star Date 2262.10.2

It is only a month before Junior is to be born by C-section. While I am relieved my pregnancy will be over. I am still anxious about what it means to raise a child. There are many dangers on a star ship and I worry the new family plan is not the best Starfleet could offer. Over the last months Spock and I have experienced many situations that put our child in danger. However I also must think of the crew. They have proven they are willing to do anything for my child’s safety and this last gift has me convinced there is nowhere else I would rather raise our child.

Life is a risk but we deserve the best start and I know on the Enterprise Junior will have nothing but. 

(The Nursery)

“This is highly illogical, I do not see the need for closing our eyes when the door is sufficient cover for what you have hidden from us,” Spock’s voice was flat as Uhura grinned.

“It’s surprise Spock, having your eyes open would just ruin it,” Uhura explained positioning him in front of the closed door of the room next to their quarters.

“You wouldn’t wanna ruin it for Jim would you,” McCoy baited him before he could reply.

Jim hooked his arm around Spock’s pulling him to his side, “Come on Spock, we may as well play along. It’s not everyday Bones is this nice.”

McCoy scolded, “I’m always nice,”

“Sure you are Bones,” Jim grinned, “Now what are you showing us, cause if it is what I think it is I want to see this.”

“Ok, ok. Just shut your eyes, no peeking,” Uhura continued smiling and making sure their eyes were shut the door opened with a squeak, they lead the Captain and Commander into the room. 

“You can open your eyes now,” Chekov said excitedly.

Jim blinked as his eyes adjusted to the room. His command crew stood in front of them with huge grins on their faces. He could not help but return the grin as his eye swept over the room taking in all the beautiful detail and styled furnishings.

It was a nursery like one he had never seen. And filled to the brim with anything a baby could need with a few ingenious contraptions by Scotty. 

“Wow,” He breathed drawn towards the cot. But it wasn’t just a cot, it was a multi-coloured fortress. The doors opened outwards as he undid the latch and placed a hand on the firm mattress, a mobile of stars and starships hung at eye level. 

“This is crazy,” Jim smiled tracing a hand over his stomach, “I don’t think I’ve seen a cot like this.”

“It’s a safety Cot,” McCoy told him striding over to point out the details, “It’s designed to keep the kid in and anything else out. And with your track record I know you’ll need it.”

“Hey,” Jim exclaimed standing up straighter.

“I had Scotty build it so not even a Vulcan can break it,” McCoy continued cutting him off smiling at his friend who scolded at him.

“Aye Captain,” Scotty agreed patting his creation proudly, “This will hold any thing you put in it.”

Jim grinned running his had over the steel fly screen in the intricately designed doors and walls of the cot.

“And your changing table is adjustable and has rails and everything so junior can’t roll out,” Sulu added drawing Jim’s attention to a matching table as he demonstrated its features, “Scotty built it but I helped in the design.”

“It’s great Sulu,” Jim informed him as his hand felt the soft fabric.

“And we have this all set up for Junior to start learning,” Uhura pulled him towards another corner to show him all the learning aids she had organized, “You won’t need them straight away but I know Vulcan’s start earlier the Humans so it helps to be prepared.”

“Thank you Uhura,” Jim smiled picking up a baby friendly pad.

“But you can not forget the toys,” Chekov butted in showing off the giant storage shelves filled to the brim with boxes of toys. 

The Captain stared in awe as he picked out a green teddy off the shelf.

“And clothing and other supplies o’course,” Scotty added showing off another one of his contraptions, that stored and organized everything you could ever imagine a baby needing.

“Oh and you can’t forget the reading Chair,” Uhura smiled sittign Jim down in the chair handing him a book. 

Jim stared in awe as he put the other things to the side and took the book into his hands, “You actually found real printed books?”

“Yeah, it took us awhile to find ‘em, but we know how you like books,” McCoy said gruffly.

Jim sniffled and a tear slid down his cheek.

“Keptain,” Chekov asked quietly, “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine Chekov,” Jim replied quickly wiping the tears away, “It’s just bloody hormones. Thank you. This is the most amazing thing you could have done.”

“No problem Captain,” Scotty smiled with the rest, “It’s the least we could do since you decided not ta leave us.”

The Doctor turned to the Vulcan who stood silently surveying the room, “You’ve been awfully quiet Spock, so what do you think?” 

“I,” Spock tried blinking at the sudden attention, “It is most thoughtful,” he finished a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Glad to hear it Spock,” McCoy grinned slapping him on the back, “Now we have a dinner planned too so lets go me.”

“Thanks Bones,” Jim smiled at his best friend as he helped him from the chair.

“Just don’t expect me to baby sit,” the doctor replied slinging an arm around his shoulder as the group left chatting excitedly. 

Spock stepped over to the bookshelf as the door slide shut and slid a hand over an embossed spine. Carefully he pulled the book from the shelf and traced the ancient lettering and smiled. He did not know where they had found it but was glad his child would still be able to grow up with the tales from Vulcan. 

JUNIOR

“Spock?” Jim called as he entered the nursery, then spotted his spouse comfortably seated in the reading chair plucking at his lyre, “I think that’s a perfect spot to play.” 

“It is indeed,” Spock agreed eyes sparkling as he looked up at his T’hy’la.

“You want to play something for me,” Jim smiled carefully lowering himself to the ground at Spock’s feet with a little help.

“I would be honored T’hy’la,” Spock replied as Jim settled his head comfortably against Spock’s knee.

Spock ran a hand through Jim’s hair before returning his attention to the lyre. Slowly the room became filled with a sound or joy and excitement before slowly cascading into a quiet lullaby.

Junior turned under Jim’s hand and his eyes dropped as the music seeped into his veins, taking away all the aches and pains accumulated during the day. Then as Spock’s music came to an end he put his instrument to the side and cradled his sleeping husband to his chest. They would spend many nights such as these in this room once Junior was born, so tonight it was not so bad if they turned in early. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Tootles  
> Hpets
> 
> Ps I also don’t actually think pregnant women are as crazy as Jim. :P


	9. Murphy’s Law and the Kirk factor

Chapter 8  
Murphy’s Law and the Kirk factor  
(37 weeks along)

Ginlalei was going to be an interesting planet, Jim thought tugging at his collar. They had a worship system revolving around pregnant women and in Jim’s case, pregnant men. At first contact star fleet discovered the reason for the worship was because about 90% of women of the planet could not conceive or lost the child within the first trimester. And since the Enterprise’s discovery of the pollen from Gamma Trianguli VI, and the federation’s need for dilithim crystals, they had offered a trade. The fertility formula Spock’s team had created from the pollen for the rich deposits of crystals on Ginlalei. The Enterprise had been assigned to present the formula and sign a treaty to secure mining rights. 

And now Jim, who was to be the guest of honor as both the Captain and pregnant, was really uncomfortable. His usual dress uniform, for obvious reasons did not fit anymore and so his yeoman had volunteered to design him a new one for the occasion. He was also sure that every crewmember had put in their two cents. 

Luckily his trusted crew was actually quiet good at design and turned up a new uniform similar to his old one. The main difference was the cut of the jacket that was modified to emphasis the curve of his stomach and nicely hide any weight he had gained elsewhere. The only problem was they had not changed the collar and it was still as restrictive and uncomfortable as his old uniform. 

With one last tug he gave up on trying to fix it and went to find Spock, who was patiently waiting for him in the lounge. 

“You have finished your visual inspection?” he asked, amusement shinning in his eyes. 

“I have,” Jim smirked buying into the game. 

“You are satisfied with your new formal uniform?” Spock inquired as Jim sauntered towards him.

“Quite,” Jim grinned smoothing his hands over Spock’s blue clad chest, “But I haven’t assessed yours.”

“You are satisfied?” Spock asked placing his hands over Jim’s.

“More or less,” Jim grinned kissing his husband soundly on the lips, “Now we better get to the transporter room before they send search parties.”

“I concur,” Spock agreed tugging Jim’s hands way from his collar as he automatically reached to adjust it. 

The Jim frowned, while it might be just him Spock’s posture seemed to be more ridged then usual, “Why are you so nervous Spock?” 

Spock opened his mouth to deny, but seeing Jim’s expression changed his mind, “I am wary that complications will arise from this assignment that may adversely affect Junior’s health so close to his birth. The probability is..”

“Spock,” Jim sighed cutting him off, “Ginlalei is a peaceful planet, they want to join the federation. And we are going for a banquet. Bones has even tested all the food to be served so I won’t have an allergic reaction. We will have a full security team and you and Bones will be at my side the whole time.”

Spock’s eyebrows twitched down, “I am aware of the precautions we have negotiated with the Lati people to allow.”

“So what are you worried about?” The Captain prompted grasping Spock’s hand in his.

“It maybe illogical, but in this case I must be. Yours and Junior’s safety are my priority and any situation that may endanger you I cannot tolerate,”  
Jim’s gaze softened under Spock’s sincere stare.

“It’s going to be fine,” Jim stated. 

“Fine has variable meanings,” Spock argued.

“Spock,” Jim stopped him his tone quelling any further argument. 

The Vulcan returned to his usual parade rest, “Very well, it is best we make our way to the transporter room.”

“Lead the way,” Jim offered smile returning.

JUNIOR

A garden full of flowering plants and bright yellow foliage greeted them as their particles realigned. The silence depths of intricate castings shot with royal blue surrounded the courtyard garden. The building was a fitting elegance for the Lati’s main citadel and house of government. 

“Bones,” Jim scolded pushing the tricorder out of his face preventing him from taking in the beautiful sight, “Stop it.”

“No,” McCoy growled shoving the tricorder back at Jim scanning him.

“Bones, we can’t freak the Lati out, so put it away,” Jim ordered his CMO.

“Fine,” The doctor groused shoving it in his bag, “Your reading’s are normal anyway.”

Jim satisfied they weren’t going to offend their hosts so early turned to great the delegation. A trio of humanoid orange ‘hour glasses’ decked out in flowing robes, each with varying shades of blue for hair, indicating their advanced age. 

The Captain followed by the rest of the enterprise party bowed to their hosts, his hand he curved downwards over his stomach in a traditional greeting, “Lati Trei, it is an honor to be invited to your Hantiary.” 

“The Honor is ours Lotrei,” the council, supporting wide welcoming smiles chimed as one. 

“You are Captain Kirk,” the first Councilor or Lati Trei qen, noted by a blue ribbon tried around her ample, by Lati standards, middle. This, Jim noted, was a mark of beauty. The larger a Lati woman’s stomach the more desirable they were. Which made sense in a society that worshiped pregnant women. 

“I am and this is my crew,” Jim nodded gesturing behind him, first to the 3 blue shirts, “My science team lead by Lieutenant Jefers,” Then to the 6 red shirts who had already set up a perimeter around the main group, “My security officers, lead by Lieutenant Commander Giotto,” Then to Uhura, McCoy and Spock, “My Head communications officer Lieutenant Uhura, my Chief Medical Officer Dr McCoy and finally my first officer Commander Spock.”

“You and yours are welcome,” the councilors chirped together performing their traditional greeting once more before Lati Trei Qen spoke up.

“I am Lati Trei Qen Shama,” she introduced, “We have spoken. This is is Lati Trei Qwan Fren,” She motioned to the man wearing a red belt on her right then to the man with a purple belt on her left, “And Lati Trei Qui Fali. We are the Lati Trei or council as you have come to know us.”

“I and mine are welcomed,” Jim replied with the Lati welcome at Uhura’s nod. 

“Come, come we have arranged for a tour for yours,” Shama chimed happily, decidedly done with the formalities.

Spock turned to Jim but he was already halfway out of the courtyard talking animatedly with Shama. 

He heard Doctor McCoy mutter an aggravated ‘dammit’ under his breath before he chased after their Captain. Spock decided to instead follow at a more sedate pace keeping Jim in his line of sight. Noyta fell into step next to him as the rest of the landing party followed, the security team keeping to the perimeter. 

“The Lati language is interesting don’t you think?” Uhura pulled him into a conversation as they walked through the arching corridors and rooms of the citadel as their Lati hosts pointed out all the very interesting very triangular architecture. 

JUNIOR

Finally the tour came to an end at the main doors of the citadel.

“We ask if you would meet our people,” Shama requested of Jim as she finished explaining the history of the citadel’s entry hall and the significance of the three-tiered pillars encompassing the space. 

“Perhaps it would be wise for our team to inspect your laboratory facilities to ensure the serum will be properly stored and instruct your people how to administer it correctly,” Spock spoke up from beside Jim.

“That good idea,” Shama nodded, “Fren will escort your team to hospital. You and yours may then meet our people and see our city.”

“Would be my honor,” Fren smiled nodding along.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Jim grinned charmingly stopping Spock from protesting further, “Lieutenant,” He turned to Jefers, “You and your team go with Qwan Fren. Once you have assessed their facilities you can organize the transportation of the serum.”

Jefers nodded, “Yes Sir.”

“Lieutenant Jackson and Anderson will accompany you,” Jim continued gesturing for two of the red shirts to join the blues.

“Sir,” Giotto stepped up as head of security, “With all due respect the security is here to protect you. And as you are also on Maternity leave it is Commander Spock we take orders from.”

Jim’s eyes darkened turning to glance at Spock before speaking his voice steady, “No Lieutenant Commander, you are here to ensure everyone is secure. And that includes the science team. Whether I am on maternity leave or not has no relevance.”

“Sir, we are here to escort you as the Lati’s Honored Guest. ” Giotto tried eyes turning to Spock for instruction. 

“Do as the Captain orders,” Spock commanded noticing the Lati council becoming agitated at Giotto’s challenge. 

“I,” Giotto started to protest, giving in quickly as he too noticed their hosts change in demeanor, “Of course Sir, I apologize for speaking out of turn.”

“You are forgiven,” Jim assured him, the Lati’s expressions softening at Giotto’s quick submission. 

“Right now that’s sorted, shall we get going,” Jim smiled once again moving to block his security officer from Lati’s line of vision.

“Of course, course,” Shama, placated, agreed motioning for the science team to follow Fren, “Go now.”

The blues and the two reds shuffled after him at their Captain’s nod. Spock pondering on the dark look that passed over the councilor Feli face as he watched the science team disappear down the corridor. 

“Would you not join them, you Doctor yes?” Shama asked McCoy who stayed firmly at Jim’s side, doing a poor job at hiding his disapproval of Jim’s orders.

“No ma’am I’m staying here, they have it in hand,” the Doctor told her firmly. The Captain tried not to laugh at his stubborn friend. 

“Okay, okay, then please follow, the people wish to meet those who have ensured our survival,” Shama smiled beckoning them to the huge doors as Feli slipped back into the shadows of the citadel. 

Giotto motioned the remaining three security into advantage positions by the doors as Spock, McCoy and Uhura formed around Jim waiting.

A grand stair was revealed as the massive beams swung open, leading down towards an exquisite city square, well triangle, crowded with Lati. 

They stood in neat lines all staring adoringly up at them, and Jim noticed a little nervously, mostly at him as they followed Shama into the sunlight streaming down from Ginlalei’s sun. 

“We welcome you,” Chimed the procession in perfect unison curving their hands over their stomachs before dropping to the knees in reverence. 

Sharing a look with his officers, they quickly returned the gesture, “We are Welcomed,” they said together projecting their voices as Spock and McCoy helped Jim on to his knees. 

“No no no,” Shama quickly stepped in horrified as she helped Jim to his feet, “You do not kneel you are Lotrei.”

“Right, Sorry,” Jim apologized sheepishly allowing himself to be lifted to his feet. 

Shama grasped Spock’s arm, “You must also stand. You are his Logrei, his giver.”

“I apologize we were not aware of this custom,” Spock spoke straightening his jacket as he stood. 

“It is ok,” Shama assured him, “Please come, we show you the city,” the Lati guided them down, past the kneeling crowd towards some sort of plush sedan chair.

The Lati remained silent, only eyes moved as they tracked their progress down the steps. McCoy followed quickly behind unnerved by the Lati’s stares, Uhura staying close behind him. The security team swept down around them keeping their eyes on the crowd and the surrounding buildings. 

Jim was quick to settle in the plush cushions eager to see the Lati Capital and find out more about their situation. 

“Jim,” Spock suppressed his unease, “Perhaps it is best…”

“Come on Spock it’ll be fun,” Jim smiled swiftly cutting him off before he could protest.

“Yes, fun,” Shama smiled brightly pushing Spock forwards, “You must join.”

“Fun is not something I am concern about,” Spock muttered as he allowed himself to be pushed beside his husband.

“Lighten up Spock,” Jim grinned slinging an arm around his waist, “We’re just taking in our host’s beautiful city.”

“It is not that I protest,” Spock replied as Shama moved around the chair and settled herself beside Jim.

“Gertute,” Shama commanded and eight Lati stood to attention taking positions around the poles, “Shaer,” she intoned and the men lifted the chair as one onto their shoulders. 

“Dammit,” McCoy growled jumping back as Spock wrapped both arms around his T’hy’la.

“Spock, this is fine. I am fine,” Jim whispered loosening his husbands grip, as he motioned for McCoy to be quiet. 

The Vulcan straightened taking a deep breath his meditations the night before had not curbed his anxiousness. When they had received their orders for this mission, the Admiralty had included in the order that Jim was to be the negotiator. The treaty was very important to the federation. So due to Jim’s pregnancy he was the perfect candidate to ensure the treaty negotiation went smoothly. Thou Spock protested that it would put the Lati at a disadvantage to have someone they saw as a deity negotiate the terms of the federation, they would not concede. Nor would they concede when the doctor had sent a specific report detailing the risks to Jim’s health.

“I apologize,” Spock murmured withdrawing his arms and placing them firmly on his folded knees. 

Jim smile softened curing his hand in Spock’s as the procession moved forward at Shama’s command. The Captain could hear McCoy’s grumbling as the forgotten Starfleet personal were forced to follow the sedan chair on foot. 

The Captain’s hand tightened around Spock’s as he felt a tight pressing pain grip his stomach as they left the triangle.

“Jim?” Spock turned to him concerned squeezing back.

Shama joined in Spock’s concern, “Captain?”

Jim let out a breath as the pain receded as quickly as it had come, “It’s alright, just Junior,” he managed a smile to reassure their host and his husband. McCoy hadn’t noticed a thing, too engrossed in his grumblings about having to walk. 

“He moves,” she smiled back concern forgotten, even if Spock’s was not, “May I?” 

“Of course,” Jim agreed as Shama ran a hand over his rounded stomach exclaiming her joy as she felt Junior shift under her hand. 

“It is a wonder,” She smiled, “It reminds me of my pregnancies.”

“You can have children?,” Jim eyebrows jumped up in surprised as they slowly passed exceptional buildings of various shapes and sizes, the streets lined with silent worshipping Lati, making the security team twitchy. 

“I was yes, I am now passed my time,” She said sadly, then smiled brightly pointing out a bright blue tower.

“How many children did you have?” Jim asked interested to find out what the Lati were doing to increase the population. A population that had dropped from 8 billion to 2.3 million in the 300 years since the birth rate fell to almost non-existent. 

“23,” Shama answered before she explained the origin behind the triangular moldings of the Lati’s city hall. How the three points of the triangle represent birth, life and death. 

“23 is a significant number,” Spock commented, “Your gestation period is 11 months of your year.”

“It not, I did not start until I 26. I had 1 child every year,” Shama said, “Until I could no longer. They were each taken by wonderful family.”

“You didn’t raise your own children,” Jim asked as Shama pointed out the Sloping Concert Hall. 

“Only my first, the others where raised by their fathers,” She smiled fondly. 

Spock’s eyebrows twitched, “You had more then one mate?”

The Lati shook her head with an amused smile, “No, no. We use fake insert.”

“You mean artificial insemination?” Jim corrected smiling as they admired the Lati’s gravity defying skyscrapers.

“Yes, yes that,” she nodded, “My first was my mate’s and my miracle. She is now a scientist. She will help with serum.”

“You did not know you where able to have a child until your first?” Spock inquired as they past into a beautifully coloured market.

Shama’s smile dropped slightly “No, we not tell if we can birth. Only til we do.”

“You don’t test for fertility?” Jim asked surprised accepting a purple fruit from their host as a Lati from the procession handed it to her from a market stall. 

“We do, but it makes no different,” She explained as Spock discreetly plucked the fruit from Jim handing it down to McCoy to scan with his tricorder, “Fertility is no problem, only birth.”

“So you have no way of knowing if a woman can have children until she does,” Jim confirmed accepting back the fruit McCoy deemed acceptable. 

“No,” Shama’s gaze lowered as she placed a hand over her stomach, “But those can, it is most precious.”

“It is,” Jim smiled fondly running a hand over his own rounded stomach.

They fell silent in their own contemplation as they passed into a street lined with terrace houses, each fashioned with a high angled pitched roof. The Starfleet officers noticed the vibrant colours and foliage spilling from the planter boxes of many of the houses. They also noticed the stillness of those that had nothing. Something a rapidly declining population couldn’t hide. 

Taking a bite of his fruit Jim almost choked as another pressing pain passed through him. Shama and Spock turned to him in surprised concern. Quickly he waved them off with a sheepish smile as purple juices ran down his chin. Jim decided accepting the handkerchief Spock held out to him was the to only way to convince their host he wasn’t totally uncivilized. 

As they continued on to another street Shama used the moment and turned to Spock voicing a question she had obviously wanted to ask before, “You, you are not of the same as your Lotrei?”

“I am part Vulcan,” Spock confirmed.

“Then you hybrid?” Shama asked checking her pronunciation of the word. 

Spock inclined his head, “I am.”

“Then I do not like to ask, but how you have child,” she asked concerned, “Your earth vids you gave tell that hybrids not fertile?”

Jim hid his smile as he heard McCoy snort in amusement at her question, “My parents were required to used genetic help to conceive,” Spock answered calmly ignoring the Doctor, “In doing so they ensured I would have a fully Vulcan reproductive system.”

“Then your Junior,” Shama smiled at Jims happy nod, “will be half Vulcan, half Human yes. A proper hybrid as the serum allow,” then she frown, “So you not know if he will have children.”

“No,” Spock replied, voice flat. 

“It most distress to not know if your child can have their own,” Shama nodded in understanding before lightening the mood by pointing out a primary school, the only one in the city, teeming with happy orange children in bright blue uniforms.

“May I ask how you are the head of the council, as a Lotrei I didn’t think you would be expected to…” Jim trailed off unsure as to how he should phrase his question. 

“To be head of council?” Shama finished for him waving at the enthusiastic children, encouraging Jim to do the same.

“Um, Yes,” Jim replied smiling and waving as the kids clamored at the fence to see the procession past trying to catch a glimpse of the visiting delegates. 

“I show you,” Shama smiled as they turned down a promenade lined with floating Indigo trees and towards an elegant marble like structure. The red hues of the building glowed in the afternoon light as dark burgundy veins ran through each sculptured pillar.

“This our sanctuary,” The Lati told them ordering the procession to stop and to wait. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jim stared in awe as Spock helped him from the sedan chair. Uhura and McCoy joined in Jim’s admiration as the security team fanned out around them. 

Shama beckoned the officers up the sweeping steps and into the cool interior. And even McCoy couldn’t gripe at the beautiful expanse of halls and corridors filled with sculptured images of Lati women full with child. 

“This where our Lotrei live, where we care for them.” Shama started to explain, “Lotrei are most scared to Lati. They mean we as the Lati can survive. We take care, as they have our children. So we the council give them their needs. ” 

“So you mean being a Lotrei is like a job? They have children so you can keep adding to the Lati population. And you provide them with everything so they can.” Jim summarized noticing the various women moving silently through the halls. Some wearing what looked to be the Lati’s equivalent of a nurse’s uniform shadowing those with rounded stomachs. 

Shama nodded, “Yes is. I as Lati Trei Qen it is my duty to ensure Lotrei are proper cared for.”

McCoy and Uhura looked shocked as she explained how their system worked. Jim thought that from an earth perspective it might seem callous and insensitive to expect women to live their lives having children. However the Lati saw it as the greatest honor. To have children meant one step closer to preventing their entire population’s extinction. 

Spock steered Shama’s attention way from his crewmembers reactions, “As you were a Lotrei you are aware of their needs. That is why you are the head of the council.” 

“Yes, yes, I was elected as that.” Shama nodded leading them into a vast chamber lined with giant cushions. Many had Lotrei sprawled comfortably surrounded by young women.

“This is where many young come in hope being in presence of Lotrei will mean they be one too,” Shama swept her hand over the room indicating the Lati’s behavior. The Lati could not predict which women could carry children so they had instead raised those who could to the status of gods. 

“Do their family visit, their husbands?,” Uhura asked curiously concerned.

“Yes, we no restrict Lotrei, they come and go as pleases, their family too. We do nothing to stress. Is bad for baby,” Shama gusted drawing the attention of the worshippers. 

“Trei Qen,” a matronly woman moved forwards past the worshipping Lati, curving a hand downwards over her stomach in greeting, “Is Honor.”

“Tren Shay,” Shama smiled returning the gesture, “I introduce you, Captain Kirk, from star fleet.” 

“Lotrei,” Shay whispered bowing low as her attention focused solely on Jim and his rounded stomach, “It is the most gracious honor.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” Jim replied a little warily introducing his crew, “This is my first officer and husband Mr. Spock. My Medical officer Dr. McCoy and my Communications officer Lieutenant Uhura.”

“You are welcomed,” Shay smiled straightening motioning them to come forwards, “We honor you.”

Jim grinned skirting Spock’s restraining’s hand, moving to greet the crowd. The Lati circled around him smiling and bowing, but not touching. It was the most interesting thing Jim had noticed was that the Lati didn’t touch the Lotrei except perhaps when they gave their permission. Or he guessed stumbling as another pressing pain caught him by surprise, when they were in trouble. 

In an instant the Lati nurses had swooped upon him, sweeping him towards one of the giant cushions before McCoy could go anywhere near his tricorder. They poked and prodded asking him questions in their own language making it difficult for the Captain to keep up. 

“You right?” Shama asked concerned shooing the nurses away before the security team got involved, “We get you anything?”

“No, I’m fine, just a little stumble,” Jim assured her giving up on trying to sit up and relaxing into the plush cushion, moaning in pleasure as it molded to his body, “This is heaven, its like lying on a cloud,”

“They for Lotrei to ease their sores,” She smiled, happy their honored guest was well. 

“We so have to get one of these for the ship,” The captain said as Spock kneeled next to him, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Jim,” Spock caught his attention as he brushed a hand over his wrist his eyes twinkling. 

The captain turned his head as his eyes fluttered back open, “Mmm.”

“We must return to the citadel to negotiate the treaty with the council,” the Vulcan informed him curling a hand around his.

“Can we negotiate for one of these for the ship,” Jim smiled allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. McCoy pushed forwards with his tricorder in hand but for once he stopped at Jim’s look. He did not want to alarm the Lati any more then he had. 

“I am sure we can inquire about acquiring one as a gift for the Enterprise,” Spock’s lips twitched upwards.

“Excellent,” Jim grinned clutching Spock’s hand to his chest, “Best we push on then.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

“Honored Lotrei,” Shay uttered bowing as she appeared at Jim’s side, “You are the one’s to bring the serum?”

“We are,” Jim smiled, “and we hope it will help your people.”

The matron nodded, “It was most nice for you to do this,” her statement not matching the disappointed frown. 

Jim met Spock’s eyes wary at the woman’s flat tone, “It was our pleasure,” he nodded before turning to Shama, “Perhaps it is time we returned to the citadel to sign the treaty.”

“Yes, yes,” Shama smiled bowing to the gathered Lati who, following Tren Shay dropped to their knees with the traditional gesture.

“Thank you,” Jim smiled returning their gesture before following the council head from the sanctuary. 

JUNIOR

Jim gazed out at the setting sun framed by the marbled piers of the Lati’s banquet pavilion. The cultural dances and music arranged for them by the council had quietly come to an end with the fade of the music and silent swish of golden skirts. 

He reflected on the treaty signing as the sun made its final decent behind the artificial horizon of the city. Having the advantage of his position as a Lotrei was very useful in quelling any arguments the Lati had over the treaty had the negotiations go smoothly. Spock as mediator had stepped in when he felt the need to ensure the Lati did not just give everything to the federation. Jim was extremely greatful for this as being bogged down in the details of the treaty tended to blind him to the pitfalls. In the end, finally after two hours of negotiations the final copy of the treaty was validated and signed. 

Now as the sun had finally dipped below the horizon they could eat and enjoy the delights their new allies could offer. This included, as Jim’s gazed turned to the Lati dressed in fine tunics of emerald, copious amounts of delicious smelling delicacies they carried on stone plates. 

Each plate was laid carefully in front of the dinners as the aromas threatened to over whelm them. Jim couldn’t wait to dig in as he felt junior fussing, but Uhura’s stern gaze reminded him of the Lati’s customary blessing before a meal. It was something, she had told him, now only done at large events. 

It was an old custom, predating the time of the Lotrei worship and Jim watched intrigued as Shama rose to her feet hands hovering over the food. The Lati’s language was something he had yet to master and could only understand half of what was said as Shama’s melodic voice boomed out over the hall blessing the food for all to eat. 

Shama sat down and the hall erupted into a flurry of movement as the Lati’s reach for the food devouring the bit-sized chunks quickly and efficiently. They did not use utensils, instead used bowls of water placed at their left to cleanse their hands after each dish. Jim and the others followed suit, delighted moans accompanying their taste buds pleasure. Spock, finding it most illogical to ‘stuff your face’ picked carefully at each dish that was approved by him as vegetarian appropriate. Lapping up the running juices delicately, he barely needed the cleansing bowl. 

Uhura, Jim unexpectedly noted, was as quick to join in with the rest of them, juices running down her wrists as she chatted amicably with the Lati next to her. McCoy he noticed as he leaned back happily into his new giant cushion was a little more cautious assessing each food. But once he had decided it was edible he was like one of the natives. 

Even the security team was happy to join in the feast, taking time out from their guard duties to enjoy the Lati’s hospitality. As a captain he was proud to notice they had positioned themselves in strategic places around the hall to jump into action if they were needed. 

As the food diminished the talking began in earnest. Jim decided with a full stomach and such a comfy cushion to just lie back and enjoy as the noise washed over him tuning almost automatically into Spock’s familiar voice. 

“There are fifty members of the Lati Trei at present?” Spock curious at the Lati’s governmental structure described, Jim remembered, to them by Starfleet.

“Yes yes,” Shama nodded, “10 in city. Other’s in out towns. Use to have 50 Treia each state. Only one state now.”

“Is each member elected to their position?” the Vulcan asked head tilting swallowing a bite of mushy vegetable.

Shama smiled, “Yes, each position voted in. From high to low.” 

“It is a most interesting system. Each member is voted from the public as an individual,” Spock spoke his observations, “How is it determined who is to be voted for?”

Shama chewed on her carrot like food for a moment looking for the words to answer his question, “It is based the person merits. What they have done for the Lati.”

“Those running for the position must then be nominated by the people,” Spock eyebrows twitched up wards impressed by the Lati values.

“Yes, before they even try for council, the people decide.” She nodded enthusiastically, happy to share how the Lati system works. 

Jim’s eyes slid closed, Spock’s steady words lulling him into slumber. The familiar pains of the day melted away as he dozed contented for the moment, 

Then Murphy’s law kicked in as he felt the wetness trickle from between his legs and stain his pants. And no he had not just wet himself, thou it may have been better if he had as the doors to the hall slammed open filling with insurgent Lati carrying really big guns. 

The red shirts jumped into action phasers raised and ready holding the rebels at bay for only a moment before they were overwhelmed. Forcing them back to form a circle around their officers. 

Uhura was quick to reach for her communicator but was forced down as Ensign Stevens covered her when the rebels noticed the device and opened fire.

“Stand down,” Jim’s shouted order echoed over the noise as he forced Spock to allow him up, “Stop firing.” The entire situation was a mess and he wouldn’t risk his people. The red shirts surrendered their weapons immediately, the Lati fire ceasing at the Lotrei’s command. 

A battle field emerged as the dust cleared, the light of the moon illuminating the dark stains that crept across the floor away from the prone bodies of both Lati and human alike. Two red shirts lay death, more of them injured along with the blue shirt’s as they gingerly picked themselves off the floor. Uhura rolled Stevens’ body from hers carefully closing her vacant eyes, trying to ignore the darkened burgundy blending into her uniform. 

McCoy was already on his knees beside a bleeding Giotto, after his visual examination assured him of his Captain’s health. Spock curled an arm around Jim ready to shield him if the Lati opened fire once more.

“What is the meaning of this?” Shama cried in the Lati language jolting to her feet in out rage, eyes wild, her hair in disarray. 

“This is a protest,” The Lati Rebels parted to reveal Tren Shay, an insignia depicting the silhouette of a pregnant Lati on her chest.

“It will save our people,” Shama exclaimed facing the woman eyes almost pleading.   
“It will destroy our people,” Shay growled back, “And I am not the only one to think so.”

Shama turned horrified as three of the council members, including Trei Qui Fali, moved to stand at the matron’s side, “You betray your people.” 

“No Trei Qen, it is you and the rest of the council that have betrayed us,” Fali roared ordering two of the rebels to restrain her, “You who bring in outsiders, you who allow them to bring venom to poison our Lotrei.”

“It is the only way for our people to survive,” Shama protested, the star fleet officers unable to do anything as she struggled against her captives. 

Jim’s scream broke the argument as another pain, worse then the others pressed down on his stomach. Spock’s arm the only thing keeping him upright. 

“What the hell Jim your in labour,” McCoy growled appearing at his side tricorder in hand. 

“Ya think,” Jim managed as he tried breathing through the pain. As even the rebel Lati looked on in alarm and concern. 

“We must get you back to the ship,” Spock said lifting Jim into his arms. 

“Communications are jammed,” Uhura whispered her crackling communicator as evidence.

Feli looked smug satisfied that what ever they had done, had worked. 

“You will no go anywhere,” Shay growled, “You baby have here.”

“Like hell,” McCoy growled banishing his tricorder, “You have to let us get back to our ship or they both might die.”

Shay looked undecided, her position allowing her to only think of the Lotrei.

“You have our word we will not interfere with your argument if you agree to let us return to our ship,” Spock tried to sway her decision cradling Jim to his chest.

“No, you go to ship you come back with help,” Feli snarled knowing Shay’s indecision, ignoring Shama’s pleading as he pulled a gun from a guard, “You have baby here or not at all.” 

“You would harm Lotrei,” Shama voice chimed out in outrage, “You not a Lati.”

Feli looked stunned even at his own actions dropping the gun slightly. Then resolve showed on his face as he came to a decision turning the gun on the blue shirts, “I will not harm Lotrei, but I harm others if you try a thing.” 

“You would hurt those that would preserve our survival. You shame your people,” Shama hissed spitting in the traitor’s face. 

“You!”

“Stop!” Jim yelled struggling from Spock’s hold, forcing the Vulcan to put him down.

Feli’s fist stilled centimeters from Shama’s face. 

“Stop arguing, just stop. I barely even know what your bloody yelling at each other. But I can’t fucking wait,” Jim screamed out as another contraction forced him to double over as pain racked his body. 

“Dammit Jim,” McCoy grabbed at him, Spock wrapping a steadying hand around his arm.

“Just hurry it up and make a decision,” Jim gasped out as the pain receded, “I don’t have all night.”

Feli with drew his hand automatically giving into a Lotrei‘s demands, motioning for two of the rebels forward, “Remove their weapons and communications. Then take them to secure chambers and stand guard.”

The Starfleet officers reluctantly handed over their devices, as the Lati Rebel’s guns remained unwavering. They paused only when they reached Jim unsure how to proceed. The Captain becoming irritable at their hesitation just shoved his communicator at the closest Lati almost making him drop the others.

“You have our stuff, can we go now,” Jim gripped straightening as much as possible allowing Spock to sling his arm around his shoulder, to keep him standing.

“Follow,” nodded a rebel lieutenant ordering them as five Lati surrounded the group urging them towards the doors leading back into the citadel.

The remaining red shirts stooped to lift their dead comrades at Jim’s nod. 

“No,” The lieutenant growled, “leave.”

“Like hell,” Jim challenged angrily, “We’re taking them or I’m not moving.”

“Jim,” Spock tried to reason.

Jim’s glare did not waver, the Lati stood shocked not sure what to do. The captain motioned for Giotto and the others continue to pick up their fallen, “You will let us take our people.”

The rebel lieutenant quickly turned to Feli for guidance unsure what to do. Feli lips thinned in impatience, “Allow it,” he ordered in exasperation, “and take the Trei Qen.” 

The Lieutenant tapped his hand to his stomach in a Lati Salute, “Yes Trei Qui.”

Shama’s eyes were ablaze with simmering fury as she was pushed into the group, but she made no move against her traitorous people. 

JUNIOR

The group’s progress was slow as they were shepherded through the corridors of the citadel that only that morning they had been admiring. The once beautifully carved pillars cast ghostly shadows of bars at their feet as the twin moons rose from the horizon. 

Jim paused again, forcing the group to stop as he caught his breath from another contraction that ever slowly brought him to the edge. His crewmembers were efficient in transferring their cargo allowing time for the injured to rest. 

McCoy and Spock hovering over Jim radiating concern, though Spock’s was a bit more contained. 

“I can carry you,” the Vulcan offered to his spouse unsure in what why he could help him. 

“No, no I’m fine,” Jim managed leaning against a column as he rubbed his stomach in soothing circles. 

Spock turned to the Doctor for guidance, “Its ok Spock walking is good for him at this stage, it will reduce the pressure Junior is putting on him right now.” 

“Very well, “ Spock started, but was cut off as a guard growled in impatience.

“You Move,” he pushed waving his gun at them. 

“I’ll move when I’m ready” Jim snarled back snapping his head around, eyes narrowing, challenging the Lati to force the issue. 

The Lati’s eye widened automatically jumping back to give Jim more room before he even knew what he was doing. Then frustrated at himself his eyes lowered moving back into line with the other Lati. All the rebels quiet happy to wait until Jim was ready. 

Jim taking a deep breath continued his shuffle down the corridor his people matching the slow pace instantly. Eventually the Lati lead them to a door motioning for them to enter the darkened room. 

Cautiously they moved forwards. Shama tapped the switch, bathing the room in flickering light as the bulbs similar to Earth florescence found their equilibrium. 

“You stay,” The rebel Lieutenant informed them curtly before shutting the door in their faces, each sharing a wary look as the lock clicked into place. 

“Right so now what do we do?” Giotto asked directing his people to lay their burden in the corner, eyes sweeping the sparsely furnished space. 

“Right now the captain lies down so I can check him over properly,” McCoy answered swiftly directing Jim to the bed, bare of any linins. 

“We have to come up with a plan,” Jim said allowing himself to be settled against the headboard, his legs growing too heavy to hold him up. 

“We must endeavor to return to the ship,” Spock agreed at Jim’s side.

“I may be help,” Shama added in continuing at Jim’s encouraging smile, “I was Architect before Lotrei. This is a stateroom, and not known but old state rooms had serving path. Covered in upgrade.” 

“Can we access any of these Servant entrances?” Uhura asked eager. 

“If we find,” Shama told her, “Behind small wall.”

“You mean thin wall,” Giotto asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Shama nodded eyes glistening, “ We find we get out.”

“That’s good,” Jim smiled eyes calculating batting at McCoy’s tricorder, “But we need to get our communicators and find what ever it is that is blocking them.”

“I may able to get location from other Lati, I persuade they help Lotrei.” She offered as Uhura taking action directed the others in their search for the hidden panel. 

“That would be most help FUll,” Spock voice rose Jim’s almost crushing of his hand taking him by surprise as another contraction hit. 

“I can do only what I can, to make up for such disgrace,” Shama sadden by her peoples betrayal attempted to apologize, “If known I would no let you here.”

“It’s ok,” Jim breathed out, trying to smile through the aftermath of the pain, “You didn’t know.”

McCoy kept his comments to himself as he pulled off his jacket draping it over Jims spread knees. The blue fabric protected Jim’s pride, since modesty wasn’t an issue, as the Doctor tugged at the Captain’s pants down, dumping them and his boots to the floor.

“Damn, that’s cold,” Jim shivered drawing his knees towards himself.

Spock without pause pulled his own jacket off to add to the doctors.

“How much time do we have?” Spock inquired wary as quiet tapping fill the room as the crew searched for the hidden door. 

“He’s dilated 5 cm,” McCoy looking up from his assessment eyes darkening, “How long exactly have you been having contractions?” 

“I might of had a few when we first arrived,” Jim bit out as another contraction hit.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me,” McCoy growled.

“I didn’t want to upset the Lati,” Jim confessed breathing heavy, “They stopped, they stopped before the treaty signing, I thought, thought they were just phantom con-contractions.”

“You should have gotten me to check,” McCoy was beyond frustrated. If Jim had said something earlier, if he’d said anything they would have already been back on the ship, “Dammit.”

“I’m sorry,” Jim managed in a strangled scream as another contraction hit. 

“What is done is done,” Spock said, eyes dark with worry. He had known something like this would have happened. He had known and he had done nothing to prevent it. Done knowing to protect his bond mate and their child. 

“By the time between contractions and how much your dilated Jim, I’d say we have an hour maybe 2 if we’re lucky,” the Doctor summarized quickly putting his frustration to the side.

“Then we must act quickly,” Spock agreed as a happy shout ricocheted from the other side of the room.

“I’ve found it, I’ve found it,” shouted ensign Yimen’s tapping the wall and getting back a hollow response.

“Move,” Spock ordered leaving Jim’s side to assess the wall. Then with quick precision he used his Vulcan strength tearing the thin plaster from their salvation. The door behind was handle less and brittle swinging open on its teetering hinges as Spock shoved at it.

The Red ensign guarding the door shushed them for a moment as he listened for the guards. It was a miracle they had not heard the ruckus. But the stateroom was built for privacy and the door was solid wood. 

“You four,” Spock ordered picking a 2 red and 2 blue shirts, “We will retrieve the communicators, and deactivate the device.”

“Aye sir,” replied the chosen quickly moving to Spock’s side. 

“Spock,” Jim’s eyes wide in panic, “Don’t,” he breathed remembering. Hiding as he watched his mother at the kitchen table shaking in silence an old photo frame clutched in her hand. Seeing the relief in her eyes as she waved goodbye unable to face her children, in them the ghost of the only man she loved. He couldn’t not with Junior he couldn’t lose him, he couldn’t be his mother. Couldn’t survive without Spock.

The bond flared with Jim’s fluctuating emotions each trying to gain control.

“Jim, my Thy’la,” Spock whispered his hands cradling Jim’s face bringing him back, “I will not leave you,” he spoke searching Jim’s eyes for coherence.

“You can’t Spock, you can’t,” Jim grabbed at Spock’s arms anchoring him.

“Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched,” Spock murmured touching his forehead to Jim’s eyes closing, “I will be with you always, you do not need to worry.”

“Spock, I,” Jim tried as he calmed eyes dropping closed.

“I know my Thy’la. But I must, I can alone gain the information we need quickly. You will trust me to return. To you and to our child.” Spock’s voice was smooth, soothing.

“I trust you,” Jim whispered trying a smile, “Always have.”

The Captain tensed his grip tightening as another contraction hit, Spock doing his best to ease the pain. The fluctuations making it next to impossible for him to shield it completely.

Spock stood as Jim dropped his hands as the pain faded, fingers brushing his in a silent promise. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Uhura said touching Spock shoulder, “at least until you get back.”

“Thank you Nyota,” Spock nodded motioning for the chosen personal and Shama to follow him threw the secret door. He was unable to look back as Uhura took his place beside Jim taking his hand in hers. 

JUNIOR

They made it threw the servants corridor with barely any light. Spock quick to disable the first Lati rebel they came across just outside the men’s toilet. He did not hesitate taking the information he needed from the beings unconscious mind. They did not have time for Shama to attempt to convince him to help them. 

“The Communicators and phasers are being kept in Feli’s Office, the device in the central surveillance room,” Spock told Shama waiting for direction. She knew the Citadel well so she would know the best way to each location. 

“Feli’s office on way to security,” Shama replied a face determined, “We take east corridor we get past guards.”

“We will retrieve the communicators first,” Spock spoke making a plan feeling Jim’s urgency through their bond, “I must then return to the Captain. Shama, will you the others to deactivate the device. You may take your communicators with you.”

“It done,” Shama replied nodding, “Come or we discovered.”

Spock directed Giotto to help him move the unconscious rebel back into the bathroom. Then they followed Shama in silence, eyes and ears alert to the world around them. 

JUNIOR

Uhura gritted her teeth as Jim almost crushed her hand another contraction pressing down on his stomach. Spock and the others had been gone 20 minutes and she had no idea how long they would be. The three remaining ensign’s had taken up positions by the doors, one listening for the rebels the other for the return of their own. As Jim’s contractions come closer together she knew they did not have long, they needed to get back to the ship pronto. She felt helpless only able to hold Jim’s hand through the pain. 

“So since you’re in the unique position to answer this question, which hurts more getting kick in the balls or child birth,” Uhura decided to ask in her relief as Jim’s grip eased. 

“What do you think!?” Jim growled his grip tightening once more as another contraction hit. She really was starting to regret taking the Captain’s hand. 

“Dammit,” McCoy swore under his breath, “We don’t have an hour.”

“What?!” another contraction hit taking Jim’s breath. 

“You’re progressing faster then I thought,” McCoy clarified voice urgent rummaging through his medical kit, “Junior’s coming now and I don’t have anything to slow it down.”

“You don’t think I know that,” Jim snarled grip tightening around Uhura’s hand. 

“What does that mean?” Uhura squeaked out in concern trying to ignore her small fragile bones grinding together. 

“I’m going to have to break his pelvis, it’s the only way Junior’s head will fit,” the Doctor explained arranging Jim’s legs, “I need you on your back Jim, this will hurt.”

“More then this,” Jim hissed allowing Nyota to shake her hand out of his grasp to support his shoulders, McCoy pulling him forwards to lay him flat. 

Uhura could only cringe as she almost heard bones snap, the Captain’s agonizing scream piercing the room. The three remaining crewmembers turned in fearful concern unconsciously moving to block their ears. 

“I know it hurts Jim, but you’re going to have to push,” McCoy tried to assure their Captain, hands steady as he held bones apart. 

“You can do it,” the communications officer tried to encourage him taking his hand once more scanning the captain’s flushed and sweaty face. 

“Not without Spock,” Jim screamed squeezing his eyes shut as another contraction hit worse then the last. 

“Dammit Jim Don’t be difficult,” McCoy growled. 

“I’ll be as difficult as I want to be,” Jim growled back. 

“He’ll be back soon,” Uhura tried to assure him brushing the hair from his sweaty brow. 

“He’s coming,” Jim panted as he got a small reprieve eyes unfocused, “Spock’s coming.”

“Then push dammit,” McCoy shouted not even trying to be delicate. 

Jim screamed forcing his muscles to push downwards as another contraction ripped through him. Uhura encouraged him as best she could. 

“He’s crowning,” McCoy announced urging Jim to push again. 

Hearing a commotion across the room, she saw Spock bolt in his face flushed green, communicator on his belt. He had run the whole way back panic flashing in his eyes as they landed on their captain. She did not hesitate to move relinquishing Jim’s hand to the Vulcan as he joined his husband.

She could not miss the relief flooding the Captain’s face as Spock leaned over him his hand brushing his cheek. Their silent communication was almost overwhelming as she stepped back away offering McCoy her help.   
“I need your jacket,” McCoy requested without hesitation as he saw her free, “We have to wrap Junior up when he comes out.”

The communications officer only nodded striping her jacket from her shoulders holding it out ready.

“You have to push down gently on his stomach with the next contraction,” McCoy ordered the Vulcan, “His head’s almost out.”

“Now,” McCoy yelled as Jim’s scream pierced the air once more. 

“Just need to get the shoulders now, Jim, he’s almost out.” The Doctor told their Captain as Jim tried to catch his breath.

“You are doing well T’hy’la,” Spock added caressing his brow. Uhura tried to add a reassuring smile but she doubted Jim had caught it as his eyes squeezed shut the pain becoming too much. 

“Next time you can do this,” Jim growled at his spouse as the final contraction hit forcing a last scream from his lips, as Junior finally slid into the world. McCoy catching his tiny slick body. 

A tense silence filling the room, before a high-pitched wail broke as Junior took his first breaths. Uhura breathed out in relief holding her arms out to hold the squirming child watching the doctor tie off the umbilical cord.

“Hello little one,” she whispered tracing soft pointed ears as Spock’s brown eyes blinked up at her from the tiny face. He was gorgeous even covered in muck. 

“Jim,” Spock cried the urgency in his voice breaking Uhura out of her adoration. Blood coated the bed spreading from the Captain’s body, McCoy desperately trying to stop the flow. His eyes slid shut catching only a glimpse of his child before unconsciousness took him. 

“Jim,” Spock cried again trying to rouse his spouse, Uhura unable to help as she held Junior to her chest to keep him warm. 

Pandemonium broke as the other officers came forward stripping off their own clothing to help stem the red. Nyota was forced back away from the bed to keep Junior settled and it was only by luck that she heard it when she did. 

The communicator, ignored by Spock in his distressed, chirped. Carefully she arranged Junior to a better position and yanked the device from the Commanders belt, flipping it open.

“Enterprise, come in Enterprise,” She cried into the speaker, desperate for a reply. 

“Enterprise here,” Scotty’s rough brogue broke relief in his voice, “We’ve been trying ta get a hold of ya…”

Uhura broke him off, “We need an immediate beam up, and a medical team to meet us in the transported room. The Captain’s given birth and is bleeding out.”

“We have your frequency, stand by,” Scotty assured her, his voice tapering off as he gave orders to the bridge.

“Get ready to beam out,” Uhura yelled getting the others attention. Spock was first to stop, scooping Jim into his arms readying him for transport as Scotty’s voice came over the communicator once more and white filled their vision. 

The Enterprise transporter room had never looked so welcoming as she stepped down from the platform. A gurney followed by a medical team burst in and the Captain was whisked away as McCoy took charge yelling for his people to prep for surgery. 

Christine moved to her spotting the bundle in her arms. Nyota was reluctant to let her precious cargo go, but she knew Junior needed to be checked over. With a quiet promise she handed him over with out protest and the transporter room became silent once more. 

Spock stood at the base of the platform body ridged. His blank stare she recognized as the one he got when he connected to his and Jim’s bond. What he must be feeling now she could not fathom. 

He had confessed to her after the incident with Dr. Mordreaux what it had been like to lose Jim, how the broken bond had eaten away at him and even now the echoes of pain could still be felt. She had no desire to see him like that. Without hope or a purpose. Junior needed both his parents and she just knew their Captain would pull through; he was in the best hands in the federation after all. And he was a fighter. 

“Spock,” she whispered touching his shoulder to get his attention.

“Nyota,” Spock blinked returning to the present as he turned himself to face her.

“You best get cleaned up before you head to sickbay,” She told him.

Uhura noticed the trembling of his hands as he finally looked down and saw the red, staining one side of his shirt and covering his hand. 

“I think it best,” Spock finally agreed clenching his fists as he folded them behind his back, “I do not wish to wear this colour again,” he murmured the last part, Uhura barely making out his words.

“No I don’t wish to either,” she murmured back as Spock allowed her to lead him out of the room. 

JUNIOR

The sickbay hush was like a scratchy wool blanket your mother gave you to keep warm. You didn’t want to remove it by speaking above a whisper to offend, even if all you wanted to do was rip it off.

Spock stood in the corner of sickbay, the best position to not be in the way and still observe the theatre doors.

A cleaned and swaddled Junior had been placed in his arms the moment he had appeared through the main doors. He had been weighted and measured and checked. Jim’s child was a little under weight but otherwise healthy, his grip stronger then human infants as it tightened around his finger. 

The Vulcan had ignored the bassinette placed at his convenience, choosing instead to keep Junior close enjoying his soothing presence as he waited for news on his T’hy’la. The fluctuating bond had him on edge, uncertainty forcing him to suppress his emotions to allow for normal function. 

“Mr Spock?” came Scotty’s tentative voice breaking his concentration. 

“Yes Mr. Scott,” Spock turned to acknowledge him, Junior shifted in his sleep adjusting his grip on his father.

“I thought I should come down an’ give ya an update of the situation,” The engineer explained eyes darting down lighting up as he took in Juniors peacefully sleeping face, “He’s cute little mite.”

Spock blinked at his change of subject eyes darting down to observe his son, “He is,” the commander agreed before turning the conversation back on track, “What is the situation, were you able to transport Lieutenant Giotto’s team back to the Enterprise?”

“Aye all personal from the away team was beamed up, including the bodies of Ensign Stevens and Jacob. They were placed in Cryo for the moment.” Scotty returned to his professional persona, “The Lati Trei Qen was also beamed up with the team. Lieutenant Uhura’s organizing her a cabin.”

“The situation on the planet,” Spock inquired.

Scotty continued eyes shifting to Junior as he yawned, “As far as we can tell it’s stable. The rebels have not moved from the citadel, nor attacked the city. What did ya have in mind ta do?”

“Continue to monitor the planet and contact Starfleet. Inform them of the situation at this time. We will need new orders as to how we are to proceed.” Spock instructed.

“Aye sir,” Scotty nodded moving his attention to the closed surgical theatre doors, “Any news of the Captain?”

“No, he is currently in surgery,” Spock informed him. 

Scotty interrupted him smiling as Junior’s eyes blinked open to survey the new sounds around him “He has your eyes Mr. Spock, and ya ears, Jim’ll be mighty pleased about that.”

Spock looked down at the infant in his arms as Junior released his grip on his finger to grab at Scotty.

“He has Jim’s bone structure and nose,” Spock pointed out.

“I bet when he grows up he’ll be your splitting image Mr. Spock,” Scotty told him grin wide. 

“I disagree,” Spock started before focusing on the light over the theatre doors as it blinked out, “The surgery has been completed.”

“Aye it has,” Scotty nodded following the Vulcan’s gaze, “I’ll let you get to the Captain.”

The engineer back up allowing Spock to move from his corner, “Keep us informed would ya.”

“I will,” Spock agreed before Scotty left to return to the bridge watching the doors slide open. 

JUNIOR

White was the first thing he saw when we came back to awareness, the second as he blinked is vision into focus was Spock’s face the depths of his chocolate eyes filled with concern and a small twinkling of relief.

“Jim,” he whispered as the captain felt him caress their bond, bringing him further into the present.

“Hi Spock,” Jim managed to rasp back, his voice barely there as he turned towards the warmth of Spock’s hand on his cheek.

“I will retrieve the doctor,” the Vulcan uttered not making any move to do so eyes fully transfixed on the soft smile forming on his T’hy’la’s face.

“No need,” Jim breathed eyes sliding shut for a moment in exhaustion, a question on his lips, “Junior?” 

Spock’s eyes darted to the side as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, “He is well. Asleep for the moment.”

“Good,” Jim smiled eyes following Spock’s to the bassinette by the bed, just able to catch a glimpse of a tiny hand scrunched around a blue blanket. 

“Did everyone make it back to the ship?” Jim managed the question as Spock helped him to sit up slightly, allowing him to sip at a glass of water. 

“All is well Jim, the away team returned to the ship with no further casualties. Mr. Scott and the bridge are monitoring the situation on Ginlalei while we wait for further orders,” Spock summarized for him placing a pillow behind Jim supporting his exhausted muscles. 

“Good,” Jim repeated once again relaxing back into the pillows, the small amount of movement already costing him all the energy he had.

“I see your awake,” McCoy said moving into the room pad of medical results in his hand, “And you didn’t call me.” The doctor turned his accusing eye on the Vulcan.

“No, I wish to ascertain Jim had retained full consciousness before I did so,” Spock voice stayed smooth as he spoke his reasoning.

“That,” McCoy pointed at him drawing beside the bed, “Is utter bullshit.”

“I do not believe I mentioned bull excrement in my statement,” Spock replied eyebrow raising.

“You know what I mean Spock,” McCoy accused checking Jim’s vitals.

“I do not.” Spock continued his denial.

“Right well I think your all back with us, how do you feel Jim?” the Doctor questioned deciding his best option was to ignore the Vulcan completely.

Jim smirked at him acknowledging his husband’s win, “Tired, but ok. My legs and stomach feel a little numb.”

“That’s normal. The aesthetic should ware off soon, then I’ll put you on the good stuff until your all healed up.” McCoy smiled adjusting the bio bed inputs.

“What exactly happened, I don’t remember much after I passed out?”  
Jim needed to know, Spock reaching out a comforting hand to rest over his. 

“You almost bled out,” the doctor rubbed his forehead in an attempted to relieve his stress, “As much as the pollens mutations helped, your body was never meant for child birth. Combined with a broken pelvis, your uterus was ruptured causing a massive bleed and damage to other organs. It’s a miracle both you and Junior are ok,” McCoy took a breath, “If we hadn’t gotten you back to the ship when we did I wouldn’t be speaking to you right now.”

“But I am,” Jim managed an encouraging smile squeezing Spock’s hand to reassure him of his presence.

“Yeah well this is your fault you know,” McCoy burst out flinging his hands out in exasperation, “If you had just told me about your contractions earlier we wouldn’t have gotten in this mess.”

“I know Bones and I’m sorry,” Jim eyes case downwards focusing on Spock’s hand in his as he stroked his fingers, “I Just didn’t think, I..”

“No you didn’t think,” McCoy growled, “You just didn’t think that maybe you could have died or Junior could have died..”

“Doctor,” Spock cut through the man’s tirade feeling Jim’s swirling emotions slumping slowly into a depressive state.

McCoy voices cut off as he got a good looked at his Captain’s face, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears, “Shit Jim I’m sorry, just think next time would you.”

“It’s ok Bones, I deserved it,” Jim blinked away the tears looking up at his best friend, “I was stupid putting everyone at risk like that, especially Junior.”

“At least your not dead because of it,” McCoy calmed down squeezing Jim’s shoulder, “Just don’t want to have to go through that again.”

“No it would not be advisable,” Spock agreed.

Jim looked between the two men that had made up the best parts of his life since he started Starfleet and smiled, “I couldn’t agree more.”

“Doctor?” Spock inquired as the moment past, “Have you found the cause as to Jim’s premature labour?” 

“Yes,” he replied looking to his pad once more, “It was some sort of compound inhaled through the lungs.”

“Really,” Jim looked surprise, “What was it? Where did it come from?”

“From what our techs are saying it’s a compound commonly found in Ginlalei’s atmosphere,” McCoy explained reading from his notes, “Once inhaled it tricks the brain into thinking your ready to give brith, which caused premature labour. Doesn’t seem to effect anything else.”

“Is this the reason most Lati women are unable to have children?” Spock inquired mind working over the possibilities.

“It looks like it.” The doctor nodded.

“Then why haven’t they found it yet, I mean Shama said they still had no idea what was causing the low birth rates.” Jim added curious.

“It’s possible they just never tested for it,” He explained, “We only found it because I had you get a full body scan to make sure we didn’t miss anything. It was barely noticeable. But it wasn’t normal so I picked it out.” 

“The compound being common in the Ginlalei atmosphere would mean each Lati would have trace amounts in their system, meaning they would not dictate it as an irregularity,” Spock concluded. 

“Most likely,” McCoy agreed.

“So the Lati women that can get pregnant are immune to this compound in some way,” Jim stated, “I guess it makes sense, Shama did say they didn’t have any problems with fertility.”

“It also means the fertility serum developed from the pollen would have been ineffective,” Spock added.

“Yeah, but now that we know what’s causing the miscarriages we can help the Lati develop a serum that does work.” The Doctor counted already going though the various tests needed in his head. 

“What happened 300 years ago on Ginlalei?” Jim asked.

“I believe it was the beginning of their industrial revolution,” Spock informed him intrigued by Jim’s question. 

“So what ever this compound is it must have been released into the air then,” Jim decided, “And back then they wouldn’t have had the technologies to test for it.”

“The birth rates also decreased slowly at first, barely noticeable for the first 50 years,” McCoy continued on.

“So that means they would have already been used to the compound and never have thought to test for it,” Jim concluded.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed further comments being cut off has Junior’s gurgled cry came from the bassinette.

Spock turned without pause lifting the tiny child, “He is hungry Doctor,” he informed them cradling Junior to his chest.

“Right well I’ll get a bottle,” McCoy darted out of the room towards the closest replicator.

“Can I?” Jim asked tentatively eyes transfixed on his child.

“Of course,” Spock eyes crinkled in amusement helping Jim to arrange himself before placing Junior in his arms.

“He’s beautiful and he’s got your ears,” Jim’s exhaustion left him, entranced by the squirming babe tracing a finger over a pointed ear. 

“He has many of your facial features,” Spock pointed out leaning over his husband and child.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed smiled splitting as Junior finally opened his eyes, “But he has your eyes, your mothers eyes,” he whispered the last bit not wanting to ruin the moment.

Spock’s sensitive hearing picked up on the comment lips twitching in a sad smile.

“Here, perfect temperature,” McCoy butted in holding out a bottle for Jim to take.

“Thanks Bones,” Jim smiled taking it his eyes never leaving Junior’s face.

“Just hold the nosel to his lips he’ll do the rest,” McCoy instructed him.

“I’ve got it,” Jim informed him allowing Junior to suckle at the bottle, cry’s abating for the moment. 

“Aw doesn’t that make a pretty picture,” McCoy grinned watching the little family bond over feeding time.

“Be quiet,” Jim chased him a grin in his voice.

“I’ll just leave you alone then, but make sure you get your rest after you hear,” The doctor ordered them retreating out of the room, “The whole crew will want to visit as soon as they know your well.”

The two didn’t deem it necessary to reply completely engrossed in their bundle of joy.

JUNIOR

A few days and a few crew visits later McCoy stepped back into Jim’s med bay room to check his most troublesome patient. 

“What are you two whispering about?” McCoy asked warily eyeing the couple as he went over to check Jim’s vitals. 

“Nothing too important,” Jim smiled eyes twinkling finally getting his energy back, “Just what we are going to name Junior.”

The doctor looked between the two, curiosity peaked. The last few days he had been in here they had managed to dodge that question every time, “And what might that be?” 

“Spock,” Jim grinned indicating fro him to take over.

“We have discussed it extensively Doctor and we have decided that Selek will be an appropriate name for his Vulcan heritage.”

“Yeah and,” McCoy urged him to hurry it up.

“And,” Jim emphasized.

“We have decided to name him Lenard after you doctor.” Spock finished.

McCoy’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, “Ya wanna name your kid after me?” 

“We thought since you pretty much are the only reason why Junior and I are still even hear, we wanted to give him your name,” Jim replied sincerely voice coming out a little shyly.

“You do not approve Doctor?” Spock summarized seeing McCoy’s expression.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture,” The doctors forehead crumpledas a hand went to his hair in a gesture of indecision, “It’s just I don’t think you want another Lenard running around, could get confusing.”

“Well it’s not like we’ll get you two confused,” Jim put in.

“If you do not approve, perhaps you could come up with a better name,” Spock offered.

“Yeah if you won’t let Junior have your name then you can name him,” Jim said eyes brightening once more. 

“It’s not that I don’t want him to have my name,” McCoy mumbled then spoke up dropping his hand, “Well if you wanna name him after someone important then how about Christopher.”

“After Pike?” Jim questioned.

“Yeah, he is the one that arranged this whole thing,” he doctor informed him.

The captain frowned confused, “What do you mean Bones?” 

“He was the one to organize the whole Family Starship plan so you guys could stay on the ship.” 

“Wait you mean Pike was the one to make up the whole plan?” Jim looked surprised. 

“Yep,” McCoy nodded.

“I was not aware of this fact.” Spock stated intrigued, “Why were we not informed of this?”

“Just didn’t seem all that important,” The doctor continued, “So you gonna name him or what.” 

“Well I suppose that’s our decision made,” Jim smiled down at the infant resting peacefully in his arms, “Welcome to the world S'chn T'gai Selek Christopher Kirk.”

“That’s a mouthful,” the doctor commented thinking he owned Chekov and Uhura a whole bunch of credits as Junior gurgled his approval. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally the end of part 1, next part will be up after I’ve finished writing a few other stories, mostly one shots or short chapter fics so my writing might be a bit quicker. 
> 
> Part 2 will be focused on baby Junior as he grows and what Jim and Spock have to go through to raise a baby on a starship. If everything goes to plan the chapters will be a bit shorter, at least restricted to 10 pages each instead of 20 or more :P so they’ll be written quicker. The longer chapters will be the ones based on TOS episodes. 
> 
> S'chn T'gai is Spock’s family name and goes before the given name. And of course Kirk cause he couldn’t not carry Jim’s name. 
> 
> Anyway make sure you review and tell me what you think. Every review makes me happy, and while I appreciate those people favoriting my story I would much rather the review please and thank you’s. 
> 
> Tootles
> 
> Hpets.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: all the info about the planets, star systems and names of random people are from the original star trek I found on Wikipedia or http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Original_Series or remembered watching from ST:TOS. :D


End file.
